Cinco De Mayo
by gleeville
Summary: Blaine is a Mexican/American student only his name is Blaine Andrade not Blaine Anderson. When he moves to Lima Ohio he falls for Sam Evans...AU not following canon . The story also includes Brittana and a deliciously evil Kurt! This is my first story I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think or how I can improve it! I do not own GLEE.
1. Chapter 1

Cinco De Mayo

My name is Blaine Andrade. I am 17 years old and I have been a student at Mckinley High for the last 8 months.

I am an only child and was born and raised in Mexico, but I know English because my mom was born in the United States. My mom fell in love with my dad while vacationing in Cuernavaca and decided to live in Mexico after they got married.

My Parents are Lisa Perry and Mauricio Andrade. We had a really good life in Mexico until last year. My Dad was killed by the drug cartel because he refused to pay a "fee" that the cartel charges all citizens to keep them protected. I loved my dad. He was a great man, hard worker, funny, handsome and always there for me.

My mother and I were devastated when we lost him and had to leave Mexico and move to Lima, my mom's home town. Lima is a tiny town in Ohio known for its… for its… well I have no idea what it's known for but I kind of like it. It's very different from life in Mexico City. We had to move here because of all the insecurity and violence that is happening in Mexico.

Before my mom moved to Mexico she was a Spanish teacher here in Lima. So, she was able to get a job at McKinley teaching Spanish again. At school, I've always been the quiet type. I hardly talk to people and I've always hated staying after school to do extracurricular activities but I do love to sing. I come from a long line of musicians. My dad's side of the family were all singers or played instruments. So, I guess that's where I get the love for singing and all things music.

I considered joining the Glee club at McKinley High but I really REALLY hate staying after school and socializing. I just never made the effort to go and try out. I've seen some of the members of the club around school. I even have the same classes with some of them. I have seen them perform at school assemblies and I really like the way they sing and I think most of them are really talented.

There is RACHEL BERRY. Her voice is flawless. At first I thought she was just a snobby girl, but after seeing how talented she is, I figured she is just focused on her talent.

From what I've heard, she is dating the quarterback FINN HUDSON. I have a class with him. Not the brightest tool in the shed, but an alright guy. He can sing, but the boy sucks at dancing. We have never spoken more than 3 words to each other but he seems nice.

Finn is somehow related to KURT HUMMEL. Kurt was the first person that spoke to me at Mckinley. He was assigned to show me the school on my first day. It was obvious that he was gay. I am no one to judge but some things do not need explanation; they are what they are. Kurt can be arrogant. And I say this because of the way he treats other people, but with me he was nice and did what he was told. He showed me the school.

By the way did I mention that I am also gay?

It's not that I hide who I am, but I've always felt that it's something intimate. I have the right to share it with whomever I want to share it with.

There is only one more Hispanic student at McKinley. Her name is SANTANA LOPEZ. I met her the first day and as soon as she saw me she came up to me and said "Tu eres Mexicano verdad?" I fell in love with her. She is the only person besides my mom that I can have a conversation with in spanish and she is the only glee member that I talk to. Santana is wild and crazy. She is super funny, but also strong. She doesn't let others mistreat her in any way. I didn't have to tell her I was gay she figured it out on her own.

There are other members, but one that caught my eye was a football player. He has blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, a great body and the most luscious big hypnotic lips that will make any girl or guy do anything he asks for. Kurt told me his name was Sam and that he was the nicest guy in school. I have never spoken to Sam but I'm pretty sure he notices me staring at him when he passes my locker or at lunch.

I just can't help it. There are moments when I just stare and he stares back. I quickly look away not knowing what to do. I know he notices me blushing because I can feel my face on fire every time he catches me staring at him.

I have Spanish class and almost all of the glee club is in it. I think they thought they would have it easy and not really do anything in that class, but they were wrong. My mom is very strict and she pushes all of her student to excel at everything. When I address her at school, she is not "mom" or "Mrs. Andrade" she is "Señora Andrade" and all her students, including me, have to call her that. Everybody knows that she is my mother. It's kind of embarrassing because I have an A in that class and I can't help to think that everybody thinks that I have an A because she is my mother but in reality I love my first language.

I am fluent in English and Spanish and I love all the assignments and homework that she assigns. I guess I am just a nerd. There aren't many Mexicans at McKinley in fact Santana is the only other Hispanic I know of.

Principal Figgins thought it would be appropriate to have a Cinco de Mayo assembly at the auditorium. Let's get something clear. Yes, we do celebrate Cinco de Mayo in Mexico; it is a national holiday, but it is not our independence day. It was just a battle that we won against France. We celebrate our independence on September 16. I always thought it was funny how people in the United States celebrate 5 de Mayo and not even know the meaning behind it.

As I made my way to the auditorium, I noticed that the glee club was headed to the backstage door wearing cowboy outfits with pointy boots. I didn't know if I should laugh or be upset at their attempt to "celebrate" 5 de Mayo. but again all I could see after that was Sam. Sam Evans in skin tight jeans and ridiculous pointy boots but I couldn't look anywhere but at those pants, that ass, that bulge.

I couldn't move until "Señora Anderson" nudged me. "Blaine Andrade, que tanto miras?"

As always, I felt my face on fire. All I could say was, "I forgot where the entrance to the auditorium is."

I was so embarrassed and she could tell that I was staring at Sam. My mom is aware of my sexuality. So was my dad. They both accepted me and told me that they still loved me and that love was love. That It didn't matter who I loved (boy or girl), as long as I was happy, they were happy.

As my mother and I made our way to our seats, Principal Figgins introduced the first act, the glee club performing a mash up "en español" of "Bamboleo and Hero" made famous by "The Gipsy Kings" and "Enrique Iglesias." Again another thing that had nothing to do with 5 de Mayo or Mexico for that matter. Enrique Iglesias was born in Spain and The Gipsy Kings were mostly born in France. So, there you have it. A 5 de Mayo assembly where the songs that are being performed come from artist from countries that Mexico fought or were in war with many years ago.

I looked at my mom. She rolled her eyes and I just laughed. I am not going to lie I was a little aggravated at their attempt to celebrate something that they had no idea what it meant.

All that fade away when they started singing and Sam was the lead singer. His Spanish was perfect I mean you could tell that a "gringo" was singing but his accent was so minimal and he sounded so damn good. I tried not to focus on their embarrassing outfits and focusing on Sam and his moves and his beautiful voice seemed to help. I had forgotten all about 5 de Mayo crap fest.

For their whole performance Sam kept looking at me, I don't know if he was looking at me or at "Señora Anderson" but he was looking my way. I couldn't help but stare at his moves and probably looked like an idiot staring at him and only him. My mom noticed me staring and enjoying the performance. After the assembly was over, she took me to her classroom and told me to be careful. Even though she accepted me not everyone was accepting and she did not want to see me get hurt.

I just looked down and told her I had no idea what she was talking about. She grabbed my face and looked me in the eye and says, "I have seen the way you look at that boy and I hope that he likes you back, but please be careful."

I looked at her back and thanked her for looking out for me and told her that, "it's just a crush and I don't think he likes boys."

My mom just smiled and told me that someday I would find the love of my life and that she wishes I would be as happy as she was with my father.

I knew exactly was she was talking about. When I was in Mexico I fell in love with my best friend EDGAR. We grew up together. He lived next door and we did everything together. We went to the same school until I moved to Lima.

That last day in Mexico I finally gathered the courage to tell him I loved him. He told me, "I Love you too." I took that as my cue to go for a kiss.

What I got was a punch on my face. I looked at him and he looked back at me disgusted. I was so confused he has just told me he loved me too. He then told me that he loved me like a brother but after what I had just tried, we could never be friends. He said that he didn't associate with "jotos" which is a Mexican term for fags.

I was heartbroken.

That was the last time I saw Edgar. I still have him on facebook. I see that he has a girlfriend and he seems really happy. I miss Edgar. Aside from being my first crush, he was my friend, my brother. Since him, I haven't had a close relationship with a guy friend.

I am scared of getting hurt again and I guess that's part of the reason why I am reserved when it comes to talking about my sexuality.

After talking to my mom, I headed to my locker to get my things and head home. Still distracted on Sam's perfect voice, I didn't notice when I bumped into someone and fell down.

"Sorry it was my fault. I wasn't looking," I said not noticing who I had bumped into.

"No Problem" a sweet voice said.

I Immediately felt the redness on my face. I knew that it was Sam, the boy that made my heart beat irregularly when I was close to him, the guy whose lips were my Kryptonite.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Again, I'm sorry." Somehow I managed to get the words out.

He then helped me get on my feet and said, "I'm actually glad I bumped into you or… that you bumped into me? Anyway I wanted to ask you what you thought of my Spanish during the cinco de Mayo performance."

Was he turning red too? Or was my own redness going to my eyes making me see red everywhere? Of course not. I don't think that can happen? Can it?

I was overthinking things that I forgot to answer him. "Hey, I know that what we did has nothing to do with Cinco de Mayo and Mexican traditions but it was the only Spanish song the Glee club knew. We did not have time to learn a new one. As far as the costumes, well you can blame Kurt for that."

I was speechless, how can he be so perfect? Maybe his lips have super powers and he can hear my thoughts? Maybe he heard what I was thinking during their performance? Again over thinking things and again I did not answer.

He smiled and said, "Pretty fly for a white guy huh?"

I smiled and said, "I was impressed with your Spanish and you have a really good voice but why are you asking me?"

He looked down and then into my eyes and said, "Well my favorite class is Señora Andrade's class and I really wanted to make her proud by singing in Spanish. Since I know you are her son and you are fluent in Spanish, I wanted to know if you thought your mom liked it."

I nodded and told him that I was sure my mom loved it. "How do you know Spanish that well?" I asked.

"When I lived in Kentucky, my baby sitter was a really sweet Mexican lady and she taught me how to speak Spanish. Her name was Dolores but we would call her Lola. She would sing a lot of Spanish songs and I grew up loving all things Hispanic, specially the Mexican culture and its food. She was a great cook."

I was surprised and all I could say was "Wow that is awesome!"

He could tell that my enthusiasm was genuine and he flashed me one of his signature smiles. "I loved Lola and will always remember her. she passed away a few weeks before we moved to Lima." he said looking down.

Without thinking I touched his arm. "I am sorry for your loss. I know she wasn't blood related, but I can see that she was a big part of your life and I know how much it hurts when you lose someone that important."

And I really did. It hadn't even been a year since I lost my dad and there wasn't a day that I didn't think of him and how much I missed him.

Sam looked at me and saw the pain in my eyes. "Who is it?"

I looked back with tears forming in my eyes and said in a hushed voice feeling a big lump in my throat "My Dad."

Sam hugged me and I really do not know why but I just started sobbing and crying. Besides my mom, Sam was the first person that saw me crying. Well at least like this.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you had lost your dad"

"No I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just miss my dad so much."

"No need to apologize. Listen we haven't even been properly introduced and we already have this connection. I know your name is Blaine Andrade and that you are Señora Andrade's son. My name is Sam Evans and I just want you to know that I am here for you, whatever you need you can count on me."

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I knew your name. I mean, who doesn't know the name of the most popular guy in school?" I laughed and so did he.

With a shy blush he says, "Well I have to get home, but I will see you tomorrow."

I extended my hand to shake his (it's a Mexican thing I guess..?), but he hugged me again and said "Handshakes are for strangers, we're friends now."

All I could do was blush "Again sorry for being a mess in front of you and thank you for being there."

He just smiled and left.

I confirmed what Kurt had told me; Sam was indeed the nicest guy in school.

When Sam left, I started heading out the door when Kurt approached me and asked "What was that all about?" I could sense some anger in his voice.

"Hi Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't know you and Sam were that close." If looks could kill. I would've been dead since he approached me.

"We aren't, in fact I just met him. I mean this is the first time I had a conversation with him." I said Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well from where I was looking it looked a lot more than just a conversation."

I was getting annoyed by Kurt's questions. I really wanted to go home. So, I just said, "We just understand each other. Bye Kurt"

Before I could walk away, he grabs my arm and tells me, "I know that you are gay, Blaine. And quite frankly, I don't understand why you don't come out of the closet, but know this, Sam is off limits. He is in love with me… he just doesn't know it yet."

With a nod, I ask, "Ok is that all? I really have to get home."

He gave me another murderous look, but says "See you around."

We live really close to school. So, instead of waiting for my mom, I always walk home. All the way home, I kept thinking about what Kurt had said.

It all made sense now. The day he showed me the school he talked mess about every Glee member, except for Sam. The only thing he said about him was that he was the nicest guy in school.

I don't have friends. Santana is the only one that I talk to outside of school and I'm guessing now that Sam said we were friends we would also be friends outside of school. Even though Kurt is not my friend I still don't want to come between him and Sam, although it's obvious that Sam doesn't feel the same way. I am not 100% sure that he doesn't but who cares?

Sam is my friend and that is it, nothing more. I am not going to dwell into it. I don't want to fall for him or for Kurt to think that I am trying to steal "his man."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day Has Come

**A/N: I appreciate all the kind and encouraging words, they really mean the world to me! I want to thank my Friend for editing the story, I suck at that but she Rocks! And I also want to thank lokifrefox, Donitello, addictedtoshipping and last but not least my all time favorite author who took time to read and review my story Shanehardy. You really made my day when you reviewed my story and thanks all of you for your tips and advise I will try to use everything you all told me.**

**So this is the day after Sam and Blaine talked for the first time and Kurt revealed his true colors...Enjoy! and please review!**

"Hello?" I answered the phone after the 10th ring.

"Andrade estas despierto?" If it wasn't for the 'Andrade' I would've never known that the person calling me at such an early hour was Santana.

"Lopez? Why are you calling me so early? Wait what time is it?" I had just woken up or better said, I was still asleep. I didn't have my glasses on. So, I couldn't see a thing.

"It's 7:00 A.M get your Mexican ass out of bed and hurry down to school." Santana screamed into the phone.

"Damn it Lopez, you know I am not a morning person! I will get there 5 minutes before the bell rings. Now let me sleep!"

"Andrade, If you don't get here in the next 20 minutes, I will go and beat your ass out of bed with my abuela's chancla" Even though what she said was funny, I could tell that something was going on. She really needed me to be at the school ASAP.

"Fine, Fine anything but your abuela's chancla" I got ready and headed to school.

As soon as I got there Santana rushed to me. "Andrade te metiste a facebook esta mañana"

I yawned. "No, I didn't log in to Facebook. You woke me up and I rushed to school. So I haven't had time for anything. Why what's up?"

"Well when I got to school this morning, cheerio's practice was cancelled because Coach Sylvester's sister passed away in her sleep last night. So I checked my Facebook and noticed that Lady Hummel posted on his wall that he was happy to announce he now has a new gay bestie at McKinley"

"Oh how sad for Coach Sylvester… and how does Kurt's new friendship affect me?" I asked

"Andrade, Andrade, Andrade… He's talking about you! He even photo shopped a picture to make it seem like he's kissing your cheek" She said in an annoyed voice.

I started laughing and Santana was just staring at me "You are not mad?" She said with a surprised look.

"No, I'm not mad. I think he's mad at me and he thought that by ousting me I would react. God knows what he thought I would do, but I am what I am and I don't really care if people know that I am gay."

Santana smiled and said, "Ok you have to tell me why he got mad at you," She grabbed my hand and we walked to the cafeteria. I never eat breakfast, but since she woke me up super early, I had time to eat and chat with her.

When we were done with our breakfast she said, "Mhmm I thought he liked Sam, but since I don't really care for porcelain I never paid close attention to it."

I laughed and had to ask "Porcelain?"

She just rolled her eyes and said "One of the many names I have for Kurt."

I chuckled and just said "Lopez be nice! It makes me wonder what other names you have for me or for everybody else…"

She snickered. "Too many to count, but let's get back to business. So we know that Prancy Smurf likes Lipsy McChapstick... What about you Andrade do you like him?"

I blushed and tried to change the subject but with Santana that was impossible. "Lipsy McChapstick? I like that one… I don't know Santana…"

She kept looking at me and said "Yeah you got it bad, whenever you're in lala land or shall I say trouty land… you call me Santana and not Lopez… Blaine I've noticed how you look at him and my psychic Mexican third eye never lies… you are in love with Trouty Mouth"

I gave her a stern look "I don't think I am in love with him. I mean, I barely spoke with him but he is attractive and nice and he can sing. Oh and, did I tell you that he speaks Spanish!?"

She just sighed "Let's go you might think that you aren't in love and maybe you aren't at the moment but I can see it happening… BLAM!" she screamed that last part in her loud Mexican voice.

"Blam?" I asked "Blaine and Sam dumbass…"

I just rolled my eyes and smiled "I love you too Lopez and all the pet names you have for me"

As we walked to our first period class I noticed Santana looking at Brittany again. "Lopez, I also have a psychic Mexican third eye and I can tell that you got it bad for Brittany S Pierce, why don't you talk to her?"

"We have nothing in common, she has AP classes and I'm a cheerleader. What would we talk about?" She said looking down.

"Well you don't have to go and ask her to be your girlfriend, just be her friend… I got it! I have to go to the mall tomorrow and I wanted you to come with me… Why don't we invite her!?" She looked into my eyes and said "Best Idea Ever Andrade! But you have to invite her, I can't just go up to her and tell her to come with us" I rolled my eyes and told her "Fine I will do your dirty work but you owe me Lopez" she laughed "yeah yeah yeah whatever just do your thing and do it right Andrade or I will have to go Lima Heights on your ass" I chuckled and said "Lima Heights? Don't mess with a true Mexican Lopez."

"Ouch" she replied. "I know I was born here in the states but I am a true Mexican 'wey', see I even got the lingo down"

"Whatever Lopez, let me do my thing just remember you owe me" I winked and walked up to the smartest girl at McKinley High.

I smiled, "Hi Brittany" she smiled back "Hola Blaine! How are you liking AP Calculus?"

"Piece of cake! These last weeks of school are going really fast and I cant wait for finals I know I will ace them! I may not have all AP classes but I really enjoy this one"

"So what's up Blaine? I know you don't need help tutoring so what can I do for you?" Typical Brittany she knew when something was up.

"Well here's the thing, I hate to do this but I have to go to the mall Saturday and I needed a ride… I know how much you love going to the mall and I was wondering if you can give me and my friend a ride and then we can go to breadsticks MY TREAT!"

"Who is your friend?" She asked.

"Santana Lopez" I said.

"Head Cheerio Santana Lopez?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah her" She nodded "Ok yeah ill pick you up at your house tomorrow at 11, sounds good?"

I smiled "Yeah sounds great, my cell broke this morning so let me give you Santana's number so that you can text us in case you get lost. She hands me her phone and I enter Santana's number.

"Ok got it. Adios Blaine. See you at calculus!"

"Bye Brittany and thank you!"

"How did it go?" Santana asked as I walk over to her.

"You owe me and I always collect, I even lied and told her my phone broke and gave her your number."

She punched my shoulder and says, "Good Job Pretty Pony! Ok let's hurry to first period, I can't be late again"

The rest of the day went by really slow. I could see people looking at me and it dawned on me that it was probably because of Kurt's "prank" but nothing major just looks.

I hadn't seen Sam all day long. I thought that maybe during lunch I would see him, but that wasn't the case.

Santana was not going to go to lunch because she had to take a make-up test. So I ate by myself. If at first it was just looks now during lunch, it got worst. People were looking at me and whispering to each other. Some were even pointing and laughing. I tried to keep a strong face but it was getting to me. So, I decided to leave the cafeteria and just go to the library and wait for my next class.

As I got up with my tray SEBASTIAN SMYTHE, the captain of the lacrosse team, tripped me over. I fell on my face on the cafeteria floor splashing my food all over my clothes.

"Watch where you're going faggot!" Everybody started laughing "Careful guys don't touch him he might turn you gay," he said to the rest of the lacrosse team as they join in laughter.

"Knock it off Sebastian." I heard someone scream from across the cafeteria as I started to get on my feet. "Are you ok Blaine?" The same voice asked me.

"Yeah I'm Fine Mr. Schuester, just a little dirty." My nose was hurting and bleeding but I didn't want the jocks to see me cry or tell on them so I said "I tripped and I guess they thought it was funny."

Sebastian looked at Mr. Schuester "Yeah what he said. He fell and it looked hilarious" Looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Go to your next class Sebastian," the teacher said. They turned around and left. "Blaine, if someone attacks you in any way you have to tell me or someone in the faculty so that we can take care of it. If you don't, there is nothing we can do." He looked at me with a concerned face and handed me a handkerchief to wipe my bleeding nose.

"Nothing happened, I'm just a little clumsy and tripped. It wasn't their fault."

He nodded "Ok well just know that me and the rest of the faculty are here for you and for every student, even Sebastian. Listen I was talking to your mom and she told me that you like to sing, How come you haven't auditioned for the Glee club? We would love to have you!"

RIIIIING The bell rang and that was the perfect excuse for me to leave.

"I'll think about it Mr. Schuester and thanks for the handkerchief… I'll return it to you later."

He smiled. "Bring it back next week when you come audition." I just walked off and went to the restroom to clean myself up and take a better look at my damaged nose.

When the last bell of the day rang I hurried home to take a shower and just try to forget this crappy Friday.

"Hi BESTIE!"

Ugh again? could this day get any worse? I just kept walking but he followed me.

"What do you want Kurt?" I stopped and looked at him.

He had an accomplished look and asked "How do you like our facebook pic bestie?" and laughed.

"Kurt, I really have to get home and you keep doing this after school 'meetings.' I don't care what you do or don't do just leave me alone."

His happiness turned to frustration when he saw that I did not care that he had ousted me and said "Well now you know what I am capable of doing that and more. So just watch your back Blaine. Oh and I know that you noticed that Sam didn't go to school today… Poor Samuel, I shouldn't even tell you this but since I'm such a nice guy I will tell you. Sam is moving back to Kentucky. His father got a better job offer and they are moving back."

Even though I tried to put on a strong face, that was just the cherry on top that my shitty day needed. So I couldn't hide my sadness when I heard that Sam was leaving Lima.

"Ha, I knew you liked my man! Well bitch it looks like we both lose Sam. At least I got to enjoy him for three years… Have a great weekend Blaine!"

I really try not to hate people but Kurt really gets under my skin. Was he being truthful, is Sam really leaving? I don't have his number and I don't know where he lives plus we just became friends, I don't want to seem like a stalker…

Man I really hate this day.


	3. Chapter 3 Dog Days Are Over?

**A/N Ok so here's the deal i lost my editor ;_; sorry if there's a lot of error but i couldn't wait to update and see if yall like this chapter. Thank you all again for all your reviews and all the follows! So in this chapter things are looking great for Santana! She will finally be able to spend time with Brittany but are the dog days over... For Blaine and Santana...?**

Santana arrived really early at my house the following day, 9 A.M. to be exact. My mom was already cooking breakfast tacos when she opened the door and didn't even have to ask who it was; she already knew Santana's loud knocks.

"Buenos Dias Señora Andrade!" Santana greeted my mom.

"Hola Santana, tienes hambre? Quieres un taquito" My mom said in a nice motherly voice.

"You know I can never say no to your food! It Smells delicious what are you cooking" She said as she smelled all the food my mom was cooking.

"Bacon, Eggs and Flour Tortillas with a homemade salsa, Blaine's grandma; my husband's mom taught me how to cook Mexican food" My mom loved to cook and she loved to feed everyone but since we moved to Lima, Santana was the only friend that would come over and always eat whatever my mom would cook.

"Let me guess, Blaine is still asleep?" Santana asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually he has been awake since 7 this morning or maybe even earlier, when I woke up at 7 he was already in the shower" Even my mom sounded surprised as she said that.

As I walked downstairs, the smell of homemade Mexican food reminded me of our house in Mexico. Every Saturday morning my mom would wake up earlier than my dad and I and she would cook this great Mexican breakfast, the smell of all the delicious food would wake us up and we would rush to the table to find this great feast waiting to be devoured. My dad would tease my mom by saying that she cooked like a white girl and my mom would just give him the "stink eye", I would look back and forth between the two of them to see who would laugh first and my dad would always lose because my mom would give him the look and my dad would just lose it and laugh, this was like a Saturday morning routine. After breakfast my dad would take us to a family outing, just the three of us. Sometimes we would take Edgar with us, he was like part of the family. My parents and his were really close. Edgar loved my parents a lot; I mean he would spend more time with my family than his and when my dad was killed Edgar was devastated too. When I got to the kitchen my mom and Santana were having a conversation about what had happened yesterday at school and I could tell that my mom was really worried.

"I'm ok mom, nothing happened to me. I tripped and they laughed at me, that was all nothing more." I said while I kissed her cheek trying to ease her mind.

"Blaine I know those kids called you names and even though you are not admitting it to me or anyone I know they are the ones that pushed you down" Her voice sounded really worried and it killed me to see her suffering for something so stupid, she worries that ignorant fools like Sebastian will attack me or make my life a living hell just because of my sexuality. That's part of the reason why I hadn't "come out" and it was working good for me since I didn't talk to a lot of people but all that went to hell when Kurt decided to make it public.

"Señora Andrade, don't worry about him, I will keep an eye on him and those idiots will know now never to mess with 2 pissed off Mexicans." Santana was trying to make my mother feel better and I think it worked because my mom smiled and looked at her and said. "Gracias Santana."

"Damn Lopez, it's barely 9:20 and you're already here. Did you even get some sleep? Or did a certain blonde brainiac kept you awake" She gave me a look that reminded me of the way my mom used to look at my dad when they would "fight" and that was my cue to shut up.

"Ok kids I have to go to the teacher training seminar, enjoy the tacos and PLAY NICE" she kissed my forehead and kissed Santana on the cheek and before she was out the door she turned back. "I will be back around 9 PM Blaine, I left some money on the desk get something to eat and invite Santana. I love you! Adios!"

"Love you too mom, bye" I waved at her.

"Dude she rocks, I love your mom so much!" Santana said.

"Yeah she is great, hey thanks for not telling her what I told you about Sebastian, I don't want her to worry. I know she didn't buy it but still I don't want her to know what happened" I told Santana.

"No biggie Andrade but know this, I will make sure Sebastian pays for what he did to you" She was pissed "Nah Lopez, Karma is a bitch! He'll get what's coming to him" I said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah but sometimes Karma needs a little help…" She laughed and made me laugh, I really loved Santana she was like a sister to me. Santana's phone got a new text alert and her face lit up. "It's Britt! She said she'll be here in 30 minutes! I can't believe I get to hang out with the prettiest, smartest, most amazing girl in the whole world" She really had it bad for Brittany.

"Ok calm down, you don't want to look like a psycho" I yawned and Santana looked at me and said "Why were you up so early, you are not a morning person so what's the deal Blaine? Is everything ok?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about Sam. Do you think it's true what Kurt said?" I told her as I got up to get the money my mom had left for me.

"I already told you that I can give you Sam's number so that you can ask him and know for sure if Procelina is telling the truth" I looked at her and thought about asking her to call him but decided not to and said "Oh well I guess I'll have to wait and sooner or later I'll find out"

We went to the living room and started flipping through the channels on the TV while we waited for Brittany to pick us up, we stumbled upon "Clueless" and we had to watch. Clueless was our movie, we could quote the crap out of that movie. We were all into it when Santana's phone beeped again. "Let's go Blaine! She's here" she turned off the TV and headed for the door. I couldn't help but smile and feel happy that at least one of us was going to have a good day.

"I call shotgun!" Santana screamed as I was locking the door but when I turned I could see Santana's smile gone from her face, Brittany was not alone in the car. MIKE CHANG was sitting on the passenger's side. Mike is Brittany's match, super smart and a hell of a dancer. He is in the glee club and from what Santana has told me he is the choreographer for all their dance routines. As we got in the car, Brittany turned around and said "I hope you guys don't mind that I brought Mike with me, we just started dating last night!" Santana looked down and I could tell that her heart was being broken in two.

"Hi Mike, my name is Blaine Andrade nice to meet you" I told him as he shook my hand. "Hey man yeah I know who you are, you are Señora Andrade's son, nice to finally meet you" Mike was really nice but I couldn't help but feel bad for my friend. "Hey Santana! Ready for next week's booty camp? We have to be ready for nationals we have three weeks to prepare" Santana put on a brave face and turned to Mike "Hey Boy Chang, yeah bring it on I was born ready baby" I turned and I just gave her a smile letting her know that I was here for her and she returned the smile.

"Britt had you met Santana before?" Mike asked Brittany "No I mean I had seen her at school and I know that she is the head cheerio but we hadn't been properly introduced" Brittany turned around and smiled at Santana "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Santana!" Santana smiled back and responded "The pleasure is all mine."

The drive to the mall was not as awkward as I thought it would've been, we talked about school and plans for our senior year.

"I can't believe that next year will be our final year of High School" Brittany said "I know, just a few more weeks and our last summer vacation will be here" Mike Said.

We arrived at the mall and Mike excused himself, he said he had to go find some music for booty camp. Brittany asked Santana if she could help her find a cute outfit to wear for her and Mike's date later that night. I looked at Santana and she avoided eye contact with me and said "Absolutely, I would love to" Santana was good at hiding her feelings. She would make a great actress if she ever decides to pursue that..

"Well I have to go to the comic book store, Smallville's new issue came out yesterday and I HAVE to get it" I told the girls "LOSER!" Santana screamed and punched me on the shoulder. Brittany found that hilarious and started laughing along with Santana. "I'll get you back Lopez, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but I'll get you and you too Brittany so yall suckas better watch out…" I was trying my best to keep a serious face but their laughter was so contagious that I just laughed and started to walk to my safe haven, the comic book store. As I was leaving I could hear Brittany telling Santana "I love the way you and Blaine get along, if I didn't know I could swear you guys were related and he was your brother" Santana smiled, looked back at me and winked "He is my brother from another mother, I love that kid." After that they went to look for Brittany's outfit and I went my way and I just smiled, it made me feel good that I could count on Santana, that someone had my back.

As I arrived to the comic book store I rushed to where I knew I could find what I was looking for. Smallville has been my obsession since it started, Edgar and I knew every episode title, every character, every song used in every episode, we were just obsessed with it. When it ended we were really sad but then it was announced that it would continue in comic book format so that is why every time a new issue comes out I just have to get it. Tom welling the actor that played Clark Kent reminds me of Edgar he looks just like him, except Edgar has deep blue eyes and his hair was always short. As I reached out to grab the last issue that was available another hand reached the other side of the comic book, I didn't want to let go so I turned and said "I grabbed it first" The other hand let the book go "Blaine? You like Smallville?" the owner of the hand said. The sound of the voice shook me that I lost grip of the book and dropped it on the floor. I immediately bent down to pick it but the other person did the same thing and as I was coming up we bumped heads. "Ouch, Dude! We really have to stop meeting like this!" The person said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sam I am so sorry, I didn't, how did, where did huh?" I couldn't talk I was in shock not from the bump but from the excitement of having Sam in front of me.

"It's a good thing you wear all that gel, I bet it absorbed the pain my big head would've caused on yours" He said smiling.

I blushed and all that came out was "You don't have a big head" gosh why was I such an idiot. He just laughed and said "Keep the comic I'll order mine from amazon or something"

"I can't believe you like Smallville, I mean only a true fan would come buy the book the same week it comes out" I finally was able to say something coherent, or at least it sounded coherent in my head.

"Are you kidding me!? I love that show, my ringtone is Remy Zero's 'Save Me'! and I own all seasons on DVD, individual and the complete series" He definitely blushed as he said that last sentence.

"Dude me too! I own them all and my ringtone is the same as yours" I was really excited, I felt like such a dork but I didn't care, just when I thought he couldn't be more perfect, Sam comes and tells me he is obsessed with Smallville.

"Hey talking about ringtones, I forgot to get your number that day when you attacked me and pushed me to the floor" he said as he bit his lower lip, gosh those lips I couldn't help but stare at them before I was able to answer "Oh yeah, although if I remember correctly you were the one that bumped into me but whatever, let me see your phone, ill enter my number." As he handed me his phone "Save Me" started playing. He was getting a call, before I handed him the phone back I could see that Kurt was the one calling him. Suddenly a dark cloud settled over the comic book store, why was he calling him? I mean I know they are in glee together and they probably are friends but still it bothered me that Kurt would call him. Ok I needed to calm down, Sam is barely my friend, he's been Kurt's friend for the last 3 years.

"Hey man, are you sure?" he said in an excited voice as he put his hand over his forehead running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how to thank you Kurt, I owe you one dude! Thank you so much! Ok, uhum, yeah, I'll call you later and again thank you!" He hung up his phone and had the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. "Sorry about that Blaine, I just got the best news ever!" His eyes were watery and he just couldn't stop smiling.

"Cool!" I didn't know what else to say, I mean I didn't want to be nosy and ask what he was talking about. "Well… um" I fixed my glasses and looked towards the cashier "I guess I'll go pay for this…. Congratulations on whatever your good news were, I'll see you around" I didn't want to leave, I wanted to grab his phone and save my number in it but I didn't want to ask for it. I was so embarrassed to ask for it again. I also wanted to ask if what Kurt had told me was true, that he was going back to Kentucky. I didn't have the guts to ask so I just started to walk away "Bye Sam" I said as I started to walk towards the cashier.

"Where do you think you're going Pilgrim" He said in a weird voice "Dude, John Wayne?" I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, I had heard of John Wayne but had no idea what he sounded like. Sam just laughed and said "Are you going to be busy right now? I would love to read the comic as soon as you're done with it and maybe grab a bite to eat? I mean if you're up for it?" I couldn't believe what he was saying I just smiled and said "Sure I would love to" He took my phone from my hand and entered his phone number. "Here now you have my number and you can call me whenever for whatever reason, that's what bros are for right…Pilgrim?" He used that John Wayne voice again, gosh he was such a dork but a hot, dreamy, dork. "Ok well let me pay for this and then we can head to the food court?" I said, completely forgetting that I was at the mall with Santana, Britt and Mike until my phone buzzed "Andrade are you done? Mike has to go so we have to cut our mall visit short." Damn it I really wanted to spend time with Sam. "Hey Lopez, yeah I'm just paying I'll meet you at the food court." I finished paying and walked outside where Sam was waiting for me. "Hey my ride is ready to go home" I said with a sad face and a sad tone. "Oh, well are you going home? Is it ok if I tag along? I really need to talk to you, I have a huge favor to ask you" I smiled again and said "Sure! Mi casa es su casa" as we walked to the food court to meet the others he was telling me that his family was going through a rough patch and he was worried about their finances. I just listened and let him talk, we weren't that far from the food court so we didn't have much time to talk.

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here, Trouty Mouth!" Santana said

"Hey Santana, what's up? Hi Mike! and Brittany?" Sam said with a confused look on his face.

"Hey bro" Mike said fist pumping Sam "Britt and I are dating" he said as he side hugged Brittany and kissed her head.

"Congrats Mike! Brittany I know we know each other from school but now that we have Mike in common I hope we can be friends" He said as he placed his arm around Santana's shoulder. "Sure Sam, I've had a great time with Santana and Blaine so far and Mike convinced me to join the glee club so I will try out next week!" She looked at Santana and then at Mike "Oh and Mike, Santana asked me to join the cheerios as well so I guess I'll have to juggle Glee club, Cheerios and AP Classes…. Nothing like a good challenge for my last year of High School!"

"Are you graduating early Britt?" I asked her "No but these last three weeks of school don't count, I mean I will try out for the Cheerios and Glee club but I wont feel the rush of it until next year, my last year of school" she Said in a nonchalant way.

"Well Britt I know you are a heck of a dancer and you are going to fit right in with the Glee club but these last 3 weeks are the most challenging because we have to prepare for nationals and since TINA COHEN CHANG had to go to China for a family emergency you have to take her place, also I can't wait to see you in a cheerio's uniform" Mike said waggling his eyebrows.

Sam and I laughed but Santana just smiled and gave me the stink eye again. Gosh did she learn this from my mom or is it encrypted in all Mexican women's DNA?

"That's the favor I wanted to ask you for Blaine, RORY the foreign exchange student from Ireland is being sent back home before the school year ends and we desperately need a male voice in the club, Mr. Schue had told us that you were thinking of joining and well man we could really REALLY use your help" Sam said.

"Come on Andrade, I've been begging you to join all year long but now we really need you" Santana said. I looked at Santana and then at the rest of my new friends and said "Sure why not, if everybody in the glee club is as nice and cool as the four of you, then I'm sure I will have a great time. Count me in!"

Sam ran to me and hugged me "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! This is going to be great man!" It felt really good being hugged by Sam but I had to keep it together. I patted his back and said "You're welcome, well let's go Mike needs to Brittany still has to drop us off."

"Actually my parents are picking me up" Mike said "Britt and Santana want to keep shopping so they're going to stay a while longer"

"I brought my truck, If you want to we can leave or we can stay if you'd like" Sam said looking at me.

"Andrade just go home I know you had a rough night and plus Me and Britts are gonna hit all the clothing stores and you will get bored" Santana said as she locked arms with Brittany. Brittany just looked at her arm, smiled and said "Yeah we won't leave until we find the perfect outfit"

"Ok… what about Breadsticks? Should we go some other time? I asked the girls

"Don't worry about it, Santana told me all about your mom's cooking I rather have that then the same old Breadsticks food we always eat" Brittany Said.

"Awesome, I'm sure you'll love it Britt!" I told Brittany. Ok, well Sam would you mind if we just go get some coffee and then head to my house?" I asked Sam, he just shook his head and he said "I know the perfect spot!" Before I could say goodbye to anyone, Santana grabbed my hand and took me away from the group. "Just because my day didn't go as I would've liked doesn't mean yours has to be bad too, go home and have fun with Trouty and If I was you I would tell him everything Kurt has done and said to you" I chuckled at the "trouty" and said "Tas Loca! You have to be crazy if you think I'm gonna talk about Kurt with Sam! I don't want him to think im a gossip, I'm just gonna go talk to him about whatever he wants, he said he wanted to talk to me about some things" Santana put her arm around my shoulders and walked me back to the group "Ok well have fun and take advantage of an empty house" She said as she winked and spanked my ass. I could feel my face burning, I really hoped nobody heard what she just said, I just turned and gave her the stink eye… I guess giving the stink eye wasn't just a woman's thing.

"My parents are waiting for me at the entrance of the mall, I'll see yall Monday at school" Mike said as he leaned in and gave Britt a long passionate kiss. I couldn't help but turn to Santana who looked so miserable as she witnessed Mike and Britt's PDA. "Bye Mike, I'll see you later and thanks for hanging out with us" I said trying to speed things up and put an end to their sudden outburst of "love". The kiss ended and Mike smiled at Britt and said "Alright guys, take care... Bye" and he walked away towards the entrance of the shopping center. "Ok girls I guess I'll see y'all later bye" I went to hug Britt and Santana and so did Sam and as soon as we turned to walk towards the parking lot Santana yelled. "Hey Froggy Lips, take good care of my Pretty Pony" I froze at the sound of her loud voice thinking that Sam would get offended or think God knows what but he just started laughing and put his arm around my waist. "Don't worry, he's in good hands" he said in between laughs. Red was one of my favorite colors but not on my face and I could feel my face on fire because of Santana's comment and having Sam's arm around my waist did not help at all. He let go as soon as he stopped laughing and said come on man let's go to the Lima Bean.

I had gone to the Lima Bean with Santana before, she is the reason why I'm hooked on coffee but this time was different, I was there with Sam and although it was not a date, I just felt at ease and safe when I was with him. It's weird because even though we've only been friends for three days I already feel a deep connection with him.

"So what do you want? My treat" Sam asked "No, no, no it's my treat!" I said. On the way to the Lima Bean, Sam had told me all about how his dad lost his job and how they had just received an eviction notice and didn't know what was going to happen to them.

"I know I said my family is struggling financially but that does not mean that I can't pay for a cup of coffee Blaine" Sam said with hurt and anger in his eyes. "No I didn't mean it like that at all Sam, "I'm sorry if I offended you that was not my intention at all, I'm just embarrassed that you have to pay for my coffee because well I don't know why.. it just is…" I was babbling I was so nervous and I thought I had screwed things up. Sam looked at me and could tell how nervous and sorry I was and he said. "I want to pay for your drink and it does not have to be embarrassing, deal?" he asked in serious tone. "Sure no problem and I am really sorry Sam I don't want you to think I'm an insensitive Jerk" I was so mad at myself for being such an idiot. "Dude don't sweat it's all good, can you go get us a table?" Sam said. I just nodded and went to get us a table.

"Here you go caramel Frap extra caramel!" I was so hooked on fraps, I hated coffee when I lived in Mexico but since Santana brought me to the Lima Bean and I tried it I was hooked on it. "Thank you Sam! What did you get?" I asked as I took a sip from my delicious drink. "Medium drip" He said as he also took a sip. "It's the BOMB!" he said in a very loud tone. I laughed and told him "That sounded like a line from clueless when…." MURRAY IS GETTING HIS HEAD SHAVED AT THE VAL PARTY" we both said it at the same time and started laughing. "What? Dude you like clueless?" I asked with a big smile on my face. "Yeah! I thought I was the only guy that liked that movie" he answered still laughing. "Man we have a lot in common, you and I Pretty Pony" he said with a smirk on his face. "Hey watch it only Santana can call me that, Froggy Lips" He laughs and says "Man that girl is trouble but I wouldn't have her any other way, she is amazing" I looked at him and say "That she is".

"So do you have a song in mind for your audition? What kind of music do you like?" Sam asked. "Well I have thought about a song, the song is in Spanish though I was thinking of translating it and sing it in English" He stopped drinking his coffee and said "NO" in a very loud voice "Dude don't change it you have to show us, me and the rest of the club the real Blaine Andrade, proud Mexican American that knows what cinco de mayo is all about" I just laughed and and said "You do know the true meaning of it thanks to Lola your nanny but I think you're right I will sing it in Spanish and maybe make copies of it in English so that yall know what I'm singing about" He clapped and said "Great Idea Blaine!" I took another sip and said "Oh and as far as the music I like… I can listen to everything from Spanish to English, Christian music, Pop, Rock, Opera, Oldies, Country I like them all. Im not that much into rap but I'll still listen to some, what about you? I asked. Same as you but my main thing is Country. I'm a cowboy and I love Country Music" he kept on talking about trivial stuff until we finished our drinks.

When we were done with our drinks we headed to my house and on the way home he kept telling me about his family. "Well like I told you we got that eviction notice and It felt like the end of the world man, I thought we were gonna end up living under a bridge and I was worried more than anything for Stevie and Stacey but then the most amazing thing happened!" His face lit up and you could tell that he was extremely happy "You know Kurt Hummel right?" Do I know him? Of course I do he's been a pain in my ass since he saw me hugging you! I thought to myself, I just said "Yeah the guy you told me came up with the embarrassing cinco de mayo outfits yeah I know him or know of him" ugh Sam mentioning Kurt made my stomach hurt. "Well his dad Burt is a congressman and he was able to get my dad a Job back home in Kentucky!" My heart dropped to my stomach and impulsively I said "So it is true you're leaving?" He turned to me with a confused look on his face and asked "How did you know I was leaving? Who told you?" I stuttered not knowing what to say "I, I um este um esque" Shit, keep it together Blaine you're stuttering in Spanish and English, you can't tell him Kurt told you that would make you look like a gossip. "Um I just assumed that you would go back since you told me about the eviction, I just didn't phrase it right… I meant to ask so are you leaving…?" Fuck I need to ask Santana for tips on how to be a better liar. Sam looked at me suspiciously "Right…. Well, when we were at the comic book store and Kurt called he was calling me to let me know that Burt and Carole offered their house so that I can stay there until I graduate! I owe it all to Kurt! He has been a great friend." There it was again that million dollar smile, outlined by the most perfect lips I have ever seen and those perfect white teeth. Part of me was excited that Sam's family was getting the help they needed but at the same time I felt sad and even angry that Kurt was the one offering his house to Sam not to mention, his dad was the one getting Sam's dad a job.

"I am really happy for you Sam, that is great news! So the reason why you were absent from school yesterday is because of everything that's happening with your family?" I asked as we arrived at my house. Sam just nodded and He wouldn't turn off the engine of his truck so I turned to him "Are you gonna stay for a while?" I asked as he was going over his phone. "We can watch our top 3 Smallville episodes!? Or maybe we can watch Clueless?" I asked hoping that he would say yes but he just kept texting someone. "Oh about that, I would love to! I can never say no to Smallville or Clueless but Kurt just texted me, his parents want to talk to me so that we can discuss the living arrangements and what not" I just nodded and couldn't hide my disappointment.

"Raincheck?" he looked at me with sad puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"Sure, like I said at the mall; "Mi casa es su Casa' you can come whenever you want, Thanks for the coffee and for the ride. I'll see you Monday" I said as I was getting off his truck.

"I'll call you later tonight maybe we can do something tomorrow? I'm thinking maybe we can go to the beach and invite all the Glee club so that you can meet all of them" I just nodded and waved "Ok good luck at the Hummels" and with that he reversed and left.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Rain On My Parade

**A/N: So I survived not having an editor! Thanks for the reviews I really really appreciate them! Since I will be doing my own editing I will try to post chapters faster than before... I know it might seem like the whole romances are moving a lil slow but I don't want to rush them... Ok so here is Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it and please post reviews!**

The sun was shining and it was a hot day, a perfect day to be at the beach. Sam was able to get the whole Glee club to go and spend their Sunday at the beach. Even Will Schuster along with his girlfriend Emma was there. The only person missing was Blaine.

"Hey Lopez, I overslept and I am running late I should be there in about 10 minutes" Blaine told Santana over the phone.

"Ay Andrade well hurry up everybody's here already even Mr. Schue, I'm hanging out with Britt while Mike helps Finn and Sam set up the grill" Santana sounded really happy as she said that.

"Alright well my mom's dropping me off, see you in a few" Blaine hung up his phone and turned to his mom. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? Mr. Schuester is there so you wouldn't be the only adult there!" Blaine didn't want his mom to be alone. The night before she had received a call that changed her mood completely, she went from being happy to really pensive and quiet.

"No hijo, I'll be fine plus I have to take care of some things before I go back to Mexico" Her voice sounded really concerned. "I don't want to leave you alone for the whole week but I don't want you to miss school, please promise me that you will take care of yourself." She said as she grabbed her only son's hand.

"I'll be fine mom, plus Santana will be with me and I was thinking of inviting a few of the glee kids over if that's ok with you…?" She nodded and said "Just respect the house and behave" she smiled and stopped the car so that Blaine could get off.

"I still don't understand why you have to go to Mexico, I thought we had taken care of everything before we moved here." Blaine could feel that his mom was hiding something. Mrs. Andrade sighed and looked out the window and then at her son. She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that she was right all along, that her husband was not killed by the drug cartel like they were led to believe. She couldn't tell Blaine that Edgar's dad was the main suspect in her husband's assassination.

"Everything is fine Blaine, hey remember you're not a very good swimmer so be careful if you decided to go in the water." She changed the subject and faked a smile.

"Alright…. Well I'll see you tonight mom, I love you" Blaine leaned in to kiss his mom's cheek. "I love you too sweetie, bye" She said. Blaine got off the car and got his backpack and waved at his mom.

"Hello Blaine" Kurt wearing a very revealing red speedo and sunglasses approached Blaine.

"What do you want now Kurt?" Blaine answered in a very annoyed voice.

"I come in peace, listen I wanted to apologize if my way of helping you 'come out' was disastrous and it caused you trouble, I hope you understand that I was only trying to help" he told Blaine.

"Ok… apology not accepted. Is there anything else?" Blaine was aggravated by now.

Kurt snorted "I knew you wouldn't fall for my 'innocent' act, I just wanted to see your reaction. Sam came over to my house last night but you know all about it huh? Yeah, he told me how he spent all day with you and how awesome you are blah blah blah super boring stuff but then something clicked! Samuel does not have any guy friends I mean he talks to everybody but he doesn't have a person he can call his 'Bro' and that is exactly what you are! You will never be a threat to me! He will never see you as nothing more than his friend and now that we will live under the same roof he will soon be mine."

"Yeah you're right I am his friend and I will always be his friend. Are you done?" Blaine asked as Kurt put his sunglasses on his head grinning like an idiot saying "Yeah I'm done"

Everything that Kurt had said stuck with Blaine as he walked towards his friends and he thought to himself **_"Sam considers me his friend and that is more than enough, I will never do anything to jeopardize our friendship, I'll just have to keep my crush secret and just be there for him… but I wonder if Sam likes Kurt…"_**

"Blaine I'm so glad you could make it and I see that you met Kurt, I know that in no time you both will be the best of friends. Let me introduce you to everyone else" Mr. Schuester said making Blaine snap back to reality.

"Sure, thanks Mr. Schuester" Blaine responded.

"Ok well you already know MS. PILLSBURY and Santana, I have seen you together in the cafeteria and the halls" The teacher said.

"Sup Andrade" The Latina girl said in a gangster voice, Blaine couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Well you know what? It's better if they introduce themselves to you" Mr. Schue said.

"Hi I'm MARLEY ROSE, I'm in the tenth grade and my mom works at McKinley too, she is the new lunch lady!" A petite teen wearing a blue one piece bathing suit said in a very sweet voice.

"Yeah you can't miss her mom, she has this wide load sign on her back and you can hear beeping noises whenever she walks backwards" A snarky blonde in a red bikini said "Hey is it true what Elizabeth posted about you on Facebook?" She asked as she played with her ponytail.

"That's enough KITTY" Santana spoke up.

"Who is Elizabeth?" Blaine asked Santana.

"Elizabeth is Porcelina's middle name" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh well to answer your question Kitty, yeah I am gay but we are not 'besties'" The brunette boy answered the bitchy cheerleader.

"Hey dude, don't mind Kitty, she can be a bitch but she is actually a nice girl she just has an attitude problem. I'm JAKE PUCKERMAM, I'm also in the 10th grade and I'm Marley's boyfriend" A muscular boy wearing blue board shorts said as he shook Blaine's hand.

"Hataz gonna Hate my man, don't let them get you down, here at the glee club we accept everybody and we are here for each other. My name is ARTIE ABRAMS and I want to thank you for stepping up when we needed you the most. I know you still have to audition but I know you will get in, so thank you!" Artie said as he rolled up his wheelchair towards Blaine and fist bumped him making an explosion sound with his mouth.

"Hi, I'm RYDER LYNN also in the 10th grade, I'm into sports and I'm with Artie, we accept everybody and I'm here for you for whatever you need." A young boy wearing a white tank top and green swimming trunks said as he smiled and stared at Blaine for what felt like an eternity. The awkward stare was interrupted by the next person that introduced herself.

"Hey sweet cheeks my name is MERCEDES JONES I'm a Junior, the best singer in Glee club and I am a star. Puck is my boy toy and Kurt is my best friend. You don't mess with my boys or me and I don't mess with you. You got it?" Mercedes said in a bitchy tone.

"Hi nice to meet you Mercedes and don't worry I don't want any problems, I'm just here to have fun" Blaine told Mercedes.

"Sup, I'm NOAH PUCKERMAN, I love the ladies so don't get any ideas, oh and NEVER call me Noah I go by Puck" Puck said in a playful way as he fist bumped Blaine.

Two girls wearing matching purple bikinis came up to Blaine and introduced themselves. "Hi I'm QUINN FABRAY and this is my cousin SUGAR MOTTA I am in the 11th grade and Sugar is in the 10th grade oh and we're both cheerios!" The oldest blonde said with a smile on her face. "Hi Blaine, It's so nice to meet you, such a shame that you like boys and not girls, you are really cute and seem super nice! We would've made a great couple!" The youngest girl said hugging and kissing Blaine on the cheek. Blaine could feel his face getting red and he said "Hi Quinn and Sugar it's nice to meet you too."

"HI! My name is RACHEL BERRY and this is my boyfriend FINN HUDSON we are both thrilled to have you and Brittany in glee club, we are going to have a great time! Welcome to the Glee Club! Rachel said as she hugged Blaine. Finn just rolled his eyes and shook his hand. Blaine noticed that Finn had an attitude and he thought that it was maybe because Kurt had spoken ill of him to Finn but he just brushed it off and looked to where the grill was.

There was a heavyset girl sitting near the grill where Sam, Mike and Brittany were and she seemed sad. She was not wearing beach appropriate clothing and she just looked miserable. Mr. Schue put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and said "That over there is LAUREZ ZIZES she recently lost her brother, he was killed by a drunk driver. He was her best friend, the only one that understood her, she doesn't have a good relationship with her parents and her brother's death really impacted her. I know what you've been through and I was wondering if you could talk to her?" Blaine felt sad and all the memories of losing his father came back but he knew that right now it wasn't about him and he wanted to help Lauren cope with her pain.

"Sure Mr. Schuester, I will talk to her, it's a horrible feeling when you lose someone you love" Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

Mr. Schue hugged Blaine and told him "Thank you Blaine and please call me Mr. Schue" Blaine wiped his tears away and smiled at his teacher.

"Sam, Mike, Brittany this is Blaine please make sure everybody makes him feel welcomed and part of the group" Mike fist bumped Blaine while Brittany playfully punched his shoulder. Sam hugged him and said "I'm so excited you could make it B!" The blonde teen told Blaine who just smiled and checked out his new best friend who was wearing red shorts, a white muscle shirt and sunglasses that made him look just like a life guard. Blaine thought to himself**_: "B!? I like that! Sam is really affectionate… I like that too… His arms are so toned and his skin is so smooth and those lips I wonder what it feels like to kiss those lips…_**

"Earth to Blaine, Come in Blaine…" Sam shook Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh hey sorry I was just thinking about… umh… how hot it is" Blaine lied not revealing his deep thoughts. "Hey Sam, can you introduced me to Lauren? Mr. Schue told me what happened to her brother" Blaine seemed really concerned about Lauren.

"Sure thing B, I have tried to talk to her but she wont open up" Sam said as they both walked towards Lauren

"Hey Lauren, this is Blaine Andrade, Señora Andrade's son. He will be joining glee club and I want him to meet all of us." Sam said as he sat next to Lauren.

The girl looked up to meet Blaine's eyes and said "Yeah I know who you are, I have seen you around school, I'm Lauren Zizes and I'm a junior nice to meet you"

Blaine smiled and said "Hey well you already know my name and I'm also a junior and please know that I am here for whatever you need, can I give you my number so that you can call me whenever you want?"

Lauren's smile disappeared from her face and said "Listen, I know what you're trying to do… and I don't need your pity. Yes I lost my brother and yes it hurts like a mother but I don't need your help or anybody else's. This is my pain and I will deal with it however the hell I want to" She was beyond mad as she got up her seat "Look you're a nice guy and all but I don't even know you to tell you all about my life, hey Sam tell everybody I had to go home, It was a mistake coming here today" and with that Lauren headed towards her car to go home.

Blaine felt horrible and couldn't say anything else.

"Hey man, don't sweat it, I know you were trying to be there for Lauren but everybody grieves their own way, she'll come around." Sam said as he walked with Blaine towards everybody.

"Man I can't help but feel terrible though but I don't want to make things worse… I'll just wait and try to talk to her at school." Blaine told Sam as they got to where the rest of the glee club was.

"Hey Mr. Schue, Lauren said she wasn't feeling good so she asked me to tell you that she headed back home…" Sam told his teacher as he looked at Blaine and winked at him.

Mr Schue looked down and said "Oh no I hope she feels better soon, listen up guys please be there for Lauren, she really needs us right now, lets show her that she is a part of our family and that we are there for her. Now onto pressing matters I have bad news and good news… Some of you already know them but I want us all to be on the same page. The bad news is that we lost two voices just before nationals. Tina and Rory… Tina had to go to China on a family emergency and Rory's visa expired and had to go back home. They both asked me to tell all of you that they loved all of you and wished the best for us as we head to nationals. The good news is that we already have two persons to join the club and that's the reason why we're here today. We are here to meet them and show them what the Glee club is all about!" The teacher said with a big smile on his face. "Brittany, Blaine we are thrilled to have you with us and I asked the kids to come up with a song to show our appreciation to you for stepping up and giving us a hand, I assure you that you will not regret joining the club and now you are part of the family! So without further ado, I present "THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

**_("Thank You For Being A Friend" – Andrew Gold_**

**_Performed by New Directions)_**

**_Sam and Kurt_****: Thank you for being a friend, Traveled down the road and back again your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant**

Kurt locks his arm with Sam's and they walk towards Blaine and Brittany, Sam just smiles and sings looking directly into Kurt's eyes. Blaine just smiles trying not to focus on Kurt staring back into Sam's eyes.

**_Sugar, Quinn and Mercedes: _****I'm not ashamed to say I hope it always will stay this wayMy hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

The cousins do a tight harmony to Mercedes strong lead.

**_Finn, Puck and Mike: _****And if you threw a partyInvited everyone you knewYou would see, the biggest gift would be from me and the card attached would say,Thank you for being a friend**

Mike and Puck do a little dance number and back-up vocals while Finn takes the lead

**_New Directions Girls:_**** Thank you for being a friend, Thank you for being a friend Thank you for being a friend**

The girls come to the front and they lock arms while they sing

**_Ryder and Jake:_**** If it's a car you lack I'd surely buy you a cadillac**

**Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night**

Blaine can see that Ryder keeps looking at him but he can also see that there is a strong bond between Jake and Ryder

**_Kitty and Marley:_**** I'm not ashamed to say I hope it always will stay this way My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

The girls come together and put aside their differences while they sing.

**_Santana and Rachel:_**** And when we both get older With walking canes and hair of gray Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear**

**I will stand real close and say, Thank you for being a friend**

The way these two sing is just amazing, Blaine and Brittany get really excited when both girls come to them and make them sing along with the rest of the club

**_New Directions with Blaine and Brittany:_**

**(I want to thank you) Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you) Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you) Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you) Let me tell you bout a friend**

**(I want to thank you) Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you) Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you) Thank you for being a friend**

**_Mr Schue and Artie:_**

**And when we die and float away Into the night, the Milky Way**

**You'll hear me call, as we ascend I'll see you there, then once again**

**Thank you for being a friend**

As they sing, Emma can't help but smile and blow a kiss to his beloved boyfriend.

**_New Directions:_**

**Thank you for being a friend (I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend (I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend (I want to thank you)**

**Thank you for being a friend**

**Whoa, tell you about a friend (Thank you right now, for being a friend)**

**Thank you for being a friend (I wanna tell you right now, and tell you again) Thank you for being a friend**

**(I wanna thank you, thank you, for being a friend) **

**Thank you for being a friend**

"Wooo yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Artie said not hiding his excitement.

"WOW! All of you guys sound amazing! I can't wait to perform at nationals!" Brittany said.

"That was incredible and super cool you guys rock!" Blaine said to the club.

"You guys make me proud, now let's Party!" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands.

Finn, Rachel, Mike, Brittany and Santana headed to the grill to make some burgers and hotdogs. Will, Emma, Artie, Jake, Marley and Mercedes sat under the shade and started talking about the songs to be performed at Nationals. Kitty, Ryder, Kurt, Puck, Quinn and Sugar headed to the shore and went in the water to try and cool off.

"Hey B, let's go for a dive! I'll race you!" Sam said as he started running towards the water.

"WAIT!" Blaine yelled making the blonde boy stop and turn back towards him.

"What? Are you trying to trick me so that you can beat me?" Sam said laughing and walking back towards Blaine.

Blaine laughed and said "No, I don't need to cheat to beat you BUT I do have a confession to make… I can't swim… I mean I can swim but I'm not great at it…" He started to blush

"Don't worry about it, I won't let anything happen to you, Do you trust me?" Sam asked Blaine staring into his eyes.

"Yeah…" Blain replied "Ok last one to get there is a rotten egg!" Blaine screamed as he ran towards the water.

"CHEATER!" Sam yelled and ran towards Blaine, beating him to the water. "See even cheating you can't beat me!" Sam said splashing water at Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I felt bad and let you win that's all" Blaine said in a playful manner.

"Ok well what are you waiting for? Jump in! The water feels great" Sam told Blaine. Blaine looked around and everybody was already in the water except Ryder. He was lying on the sand catching some sun rays. Blaine took off his shirt and threw it on the sand.

Sam made whistling noises and said "SEXY! Take it Off!"

Blaine blushed and jumped in the water and started splashing Sam. "Dude shut up, I hate taking my shirt off in public and you're drawing attention to me" Blaine said completely embarrassed and completely red on the face.

"That's crazy, why would you be embarrassed of that? You have a killer body!" Sam said and that caused Blaine to blush even more.

"Well I still have issues… I used to be a chubby kid and the other kids would make fun of me because of it… So I still worry that people would make fun of me, I know I shouldn't care but it's something that I still struggle with." Blaine said looking down.

Sam got closer to Blaine "B, I never meant to embarrass you and I'm sorry if I did but you don't have to worry about people making fun of you and if they do well I'm your brother and I will protect you" He said in a very serious voice.

"Thanks Sam you're a really good friend" Blaine said

"Ok now for that 'fair' race you owe me… see that thing floating over there?" Sam said pointing at an old raft that people used to climb on and then jump into the water. Quinn, Sugar, Puck, Kurt and Kitty were already there.

"Dude I already told you I can't swim!" Blaine said

"Ok well… Let's just try it and if you feel like you're getting tired I'll help you… Don't worry and you said you trusted me!" He splashed Blaine

"Fine! But it's gonna take forever because I am not a fast swimmer…." Blaine said still concerned and scared about going through with it. They both started swimming and they started at the same pace but it was evident that Sam was a better swimmer so he swam way ahead of Blaine. Blaine panicked and started drowning and he couldn't scream for help he was just splashing water and trying to keep afloat. When Sam reached the raft he turned to laugh at Blaine but he wasn't anywhere near him. He saw Blaine trying to come out for air and he got scared so he started to swim towards him. All the kids including Kurt started swimming towards Blaine to see if they could help but Ryder got there first and dragged Blaine towards the shore. When they all reached the shore Kurt said "He's just being a drama queen he's fine" Kitty laughed and Sam rushed towards Blaine. Ryder said "Give him room to breathe step aside" Sam got red, he was angry that Ryder asked him to step aside but he also felt guilty that Blaine was in this situation.

"Come on Blaine, breathe!" Ryder said as he started CPR on Blaine. When his lips connected with Blaine's, Blaine sat up and started spitting water and coughing. "Hey welcome back, you're gonna be ok, just take it easy for a while… no more swimming today deal?" Ryder said to Blaine. Blaine kept coughing and thanked Ryder for saving his life.

"Ryder, thank you so much, I owe you my life! Please if there's anything I can do to repay you let me know" Blaine said as he tried to get up. Sam rushed to his side and helped him up.

"B! I am so sorry that was all my fault, I saw that you were swimming good and I, I, I'm so sorry Blaine." Sam said hugging Blaine.

Before Blaine could answer anything, a loud voice came from behind the boys "Step away from my pretty pony, Mutant Lips! Andrade are you ok!?" Santana was beyond mad and she stared Sam down.

"Hey Lopez you thought you were gonna get rid of me? Well… I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it" Blaine said in a melodic voice trying to ease Santana.

"Stop playing Blaine, you almost died thanks to Sam" Santana said still upset.

"Hey it wasn't his fault and I'm ok, Sam don't feel bad…shit happens but I'm ok thanks to Ryder! Blaine said looking at Sam.

"Santana I'm sorry, I never meant for Blaine to get hurt, gosh I'm such an idiot" Sam said putting his hands on his face.

"Yeah, you're an idiot Sam and I am mad as hell so please leave us alone" Santana said. As Sam started to walk away Blaine caught up with him.

"Hey Sam, please don't leave. I'm not upset or mad at you like I said it wasn't your fault. Dude I already made Lauren leave and now you're leaving because of me. Please stay." Blaine said touching Sam's shoulder.

"Dude I'm such an asshole and Santana is pissed at me, I don't want to cause more problems." He told the shorter boy.

"I'll talk to her but please stay I also wanted to see if you could help me with my audition tomorrow?" Blaine said smiling at Sam.

"Ok I'll stay but I'll keep my distance from Santana… Deal?" Blaine smiled grew wider and said "DEAL wait before we head back… is my hair ok? My gel bottle said it was water proof… but it never works!" Blaine said making a sad face. Sam laughed.

"Dude, it's fine you need to stop wearing all that gel, your hair looks way better like this" He told Blaine as he messed with his hair.

"Yeah right…. Well I'm glad you're staying, I'll talk to you later!" Blaine said and turned around.

Sam left towards the grill and Kurt saw this is an opportunity to hang with Sam and he had heard everything that had happened so he wanted to use this to his advantage.

"Hey Lopez, not cool… you need to Chill!" Blaine told Santana as he took her away from everyone to speak in private.

"Look I know I'm overprotective but I really thought I was gonna lose you and that scared the shit out of me" Santana's voice cracked as she said that.

Blaine hugged her and said "I was scared too Santana and I love that you protect me and love me and you know that I love you a lot too but everything is ok now!"

"I messed up your day with Sam huh? But who needs him anyway 'Hunky Arms' has the hots for you and he's fine as hell!" Santana said punching Blaine.

"Ouch I can see that Lopez is back… Hunky Arms? What are you talking about?" Blaine said as he rubbed the spot Santana had just punched.

"Andrade, what am I gonna do with you?… Ryder likes you!" Santana said.

Blaine chuckled and said "No Lopez you're wrong this time, he's just a great guy and I owe him my life!"

"Alright just wait and see…" Santana said.

On the other side of the beach Kurt had made his way to Sam.

"Samuel, I'm so glad you have someone in your life like Blaine" Kurt said faking a smile while he sat next to Sam.

"Yeah he's awesome, I feel terrible though I almost killed him" Sam said turning to face Kurt.

"Now, now, let's not be dramatic, Leave the drama to 'Moi'" Kurt said giggling. "This was not your fault and you need to forget it happened and enjoy the rest of the day. He even told you himself that he is ok so just turn that frown upside down!" He told the blonde as he placed his hand on Sam's knee.

"Kurt you're an awesome friend and I am so glad you're in my life" Sam said as he hugged Kurt.

Kurt hugged Sam and ran his hand through his hair and made sure that Blaine saw this. Blaine got sad but he didn't mention it to anyone, he decided to act as if he didn't see anything.

"Sam I want to see you happy, It's been 8 months since Quinn broke up with you because you told her you were bisexual. I know that nobody knows about this except for me, you and Quinn and I would never tell anyone but I want you to be happy, I want you to find someone that will make you happy. I mean look at Blaine it took him to almost drown to find a man but it seems that both of them will be very happy!" Kurt said hoping that Sam would believe that Blaine is interested in Ryder.

"Wait, what? Blaine is gay?" Sam asked with a surprised face. "And what do you mean by that, who did he find?"

"Oh Samuel, Ryder is interested in Blaine and I'm not saying Blaine did it on purpose but whenever Ryder gave mouth to mouth to Blaine, Blaine seemed really excited about it happening…." Kurt said to a shocked Sam. "And of course he is gay! Just like I knew that you were Bi before you told me I know that Blaine is gay AAAND he confirmed it to Kitty today, you can ask her if you want." Kurt said.

"Wow, I never, I mean I didn't think he was… I hoped he was but never thought he was… but you say he's interested in Ryder?" Sam asked still trying to keep up with all the information he was receiving from Kurt.

"I know that you are or were interested in him, you can't hide your feelings as well as you think you do" Kurt said making Sam blush "But I'm telling you there is a 'rainbow connection' between those two" Kurt kept filling Sam's head with the idea of Ryder and Blaine. "Samuel you already know that I have feelings for you and I have been patiently waiting for you… Just know that I will always be here for you if not as a boyfriend as a true friend" Kurt said as he put his arm on Sam's broad shoulders.

"I don't have a lot of people I can talk to about… well you know about these feelings and you have always been there for me… Kurt I can't promise anything, I will be honest with you, I'm confused I mean you are an attractive guy and ever since you told me that you liked me I have entertained the idea of what it would've like to be with a guy…I have never done anything with a guy.. not even kissing but I feel like it would be unfair for me to ask you out just to experiment… Don't get me wrong! I love you like a friend! You have been awesome but I don't know if that can develop into something more" Sam said looking down, trying to avoid Kurt's eyes.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't try…" Kurt said getting closer to Sam, leaning in for a kiss. Sam was about to kiss him but he moved at the last minute.

"Kurt, I want to but not here, I'm not ready for that… I hope you understand…" Sam said in a sweet voice, trying not to hurt Kurt's feelings.

"No problem Sam, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" Kurt said with a smile on his face but deep down he was thinking **_"I knew he would fall for the whole Blaine/Ryder thing if he wasn't so hot I would never try to bone someone as stupid as Sam"._**

With the whole Blaine almost drowning incident the whole club didn't notice that the sun was not shining anymore.

"Guys we have to go, I just got a severe weather alert…. There's a storm coming straight to Lima" Mr. Schue told the kids.

"We can continue the party at my house!" Sugar said making everyone cheer and clap.

"Ok well, Emma and I have to go. Please be careful guys and behave! We start booty camp tomorrow and we need to be ready." The teacher said as he said his goodbyes.

"Hey Blaine, are you going to Sugar's house?" Ryder asked Blaine. Sam couldn't help but stare and feel a little bit of jealousy creep up. **_"Why am I feeling like this? I just met Blaine and he is awesome and all but I don't think I like him as more than that… but why do I feel jealous? He probably doesn't even like me but that's alright we're buds and I'm fine with that."_**

"Hunky Arms! Yeah we're going!" Santana answered for Blaine. Ryder just blushed and said "Awesome, can I ride with you guys… I don't want to call my parents to come pick me up…" The boy said.

"Sure kid, we'll be more than happy to give you a ride. Right Blaine?" Santana looked at Blaine.

"Of course anything for Mckinley's high newest hero!" Blaine said smiling at a very embarrassed Ryder.

"I'm not a hero, I'd like to think that If I needed saving you would save me…. I mean anybody else would save…. I mean it was the right thing to do" Ryder said putting his hand over his face to hide his embarrassment.

Blaine just smiled **_"I guess Santana is right… maybe Ryder does like me… He is really cute and seems like a great guy…But Sam is… well he might be with Kurt now… gosh this sucks. Ok focus Blaine, Ryder can be a friend just like Sam is just my friend nothing more" _**Blaine thought as Sam made his way to where Santana, Ryder and Blaine were standing.

"Hey Blaine, do you want to ditch the party and get your audition song ready?" Sam asked Blaine in front of Ryder and Santana.

Santana just rolled her eyes "Come on Mega Stud, let's go get our stuff… Sam, try not to kill Blaine" She said as her and Ryder left them alone.

"She's never gonna let it go huh?" Sam asked as he looked down.

"Don't worry about it anymore, I already told Ryder and Santana I would go to the party… I can't bail on him… I mean he did save my life." Blaine told as he noticed that Sam clenched his fists and had an angry face. Blaine didn't like that at all but he wanted to keep his cool. "I thought you were gonna bail on me since I saw you real close to Kurt, I thought you had made plans with him…" Blaine couldn't hide his anger and he realized that what he said was said with an angry tone but it was too late to take it back.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you at the party" Sam said turning around and walking towards Kurt. Blaine wanted to stop him and apologize for sounding angry but he was angry **_"How can he be friends with Kurt? I don't get it? And what's up with the clenching of the fists? Aaaaahhhh here I go again overthinking things. He's probably just upset because I didn't want to ditch the party…"_**

"Should we go, do you want to go to your house and get your stuff instead of going to the party?" Kurt asked Sam.

"No! We're going to that stupid party" Sam answered and just kept walking towards his truck as the rain started to pour down.


	5. Chapter 5 Party For Two

**A/N I'm sorry it took forever, I had to re-write most of it because my computer sucks and deleted all that I had typed wuahh but anyway here it is! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Shout outs to Shanehardy, blam93, lokifirefox, organicgangster, me-me157, johnwblack, ihopeitsbenign and everyone that has taken their time to read my story! It really motivates me to keep going!**

"Man it's barely 2:00 P.M. and look at how dark it is already" Ryder said to Santana on their way to Sugar's house. Santana was driving, Ryder was on the front seat and Blaine was in the backseat.

"I hate driving when it's raining and it's coming down hard. I'm glad we're almost there." Santana said keeping her eyes on the road. "You ok back there Pretty Pony" She asked Blaine

"Hey Blaine, are you alright?" Ryder asked waving his hand in front of Blaine's face but Blaine would not respond, it was as if he was in a trance.

"Andrade… ANDRADE! Hey it's ok, it's ok we're here with you, you are not alone, it's gonna be ok" Santana pulled into Sugar's drive way and jumped in the backseat to hug Blaine, she rocked him back and forth and comforted him. "Hey, it's just a storm and it's already calming down, everything is ok" She said as she embraced her best friend and kissed him on the forehead.

"Santana, is there anything I can do? What's going on?" Ryder asked with a concerned face turning to face Santana and Blaine.

"Where am I? Santana, what happened?" Blaine came out of his trance and was confused.

"It's ok Blaine, you're with me and Ryder you had another black out but you're fine, everything is ok" Santana said in a soothing voice. "This one was not as bad as the last one"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare y'all" Blaine said looking down.

"Hey none of this is your fault, so stop it before I punch you in the face" Santana said trying to make Blaine smile.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on? Blaine, are you ok!?" Ryder asked looking at both Santana and Blaine.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Santana asked Blaine.

"No I'll tell him, Ryder as you might've heard my dad was killed last year by the drug cartel in Mexico… What you might not know is that my mother and I witnessed everything. It was a stormy day and the power had gone out, my dad went out to see if he could mess with the breakers to restore the power and when he came back inside the house, a man was pointing a gun at him. He was cursing at my dad and then he pointed the gun at me and my mom, my dad tried to fight him but the man shot him right in front of us. When the gun went off thunder could also be heard… I can't erase the image of my dad being shot in the head and now whenever I hear thunder, it's like I'm experiencing it all over again, I black out and it's like I'm there experiencing it all over again." Blaine said looking at Ryder as he wiped the tears rolling down his face.

"Dude, I had no idea that you had lost your dad and that you had witnessed everything, I can't imagine life without my parents… I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but like Santana said we are here for you and you are never alone, your dad is always with you. What happened after that man shot your dad?" Ryder asked "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"No, it's ok. The man looked at my mother and I, he laughed and said 'this is for not following the cartel rules' and left, sometimes I wish that he would've taken my life as well because the pain of not having my dad is too much but my mom says that we are blessed and that I shouldn't think like that." Blaine said holding Santana's hand.

"She is right Blaine, I would've loved to meet your dad and it sucks that he was killed by that son of a bitch but I'm glad that you moved to Lima and that I got to meet you." Santana said wiping tears from her eyes "And if either of you tell anyone that you saw me crying I will kick your ass all the way to china so that Tina can say hi to y'all… Capisce?" Santana said pointing her finger at Ryder and Blaine making the boys laugh.

"Guys, I really appreciate you for listening and being there for me. Ryder I don't know you that well but I already feel like I can trust you and I want you to know that you can trust me as well." Blaine said putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"The feeling is mutual bro, I'm here whatever you need." Ryder said placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hunky Arms and Pretty Pony, sittin' on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Santana said laughing, making Ryder blush and Blaine laugh.

"Shut it Lopez!" Blaine said still laughing "Dude don't mind her she's just playing." Ryder just smiled and looked the other way.

"Ok let's go girls, the rain is not as hard as it was when we were on the road so let's go get this party started!" Santana said as all of them headed running towards the door. As they made their way to the front door, Sam, Kurt and Artie arrived. Sam looked pissed as he saw that Blaine and Ryder were laughing as they got to the door. Blaine locked eyes with Sam but Sam just turned and pretended he was talking with Kurt.

"Yay! You guys made it! Let's go to the basement everybody's here already!" Sugar said as she opened the door. As they made their way to the basement Puck gathered everyone. He and Mercedes had brought alcohol for the whole glee club. Sugar's parents were out of town so they had the house for themselves.

"Ok so in honor of our Mexican buddy we got some tequila! Now we all have to take shots to get this party started!" Puck said as he handed everyone a shot.

"Viva Mexico Cabrones! AY AY AY AY AY AY!" Santana said as everyone screamed with her and took their tequila shot.

"Yuck is there anything that doesn't taste so…'Mexican'?" Kurt asked Mercedes. The girl laughed and handed him a wine cooler.

"Here boo, I got you your favorite!" Kurt squealed in excitement as he grabbed the bottle from Mercedes.

"Gay, gay, gay" Puck said laughing.

"I don't get how you can be with that asshole, he's such a loser" Kurt told Mercedes.

"I know, I know but he's fine as hell and well, all the rumors you've heard about his ummm 'Puckasaurus' are true!" Mercedes said with a devilish grin on her face.

Kurt chuckled and said "If he wasn't your man I would've had to find that out on my own but I'll take your word for it" Mercedes laughed and drank from her wine cooler.

A loud whistle was heard on the basement that made everybody turn to where it had come from. Sugar was standing on a chair getting ready to whistle again.

"Ok so here are the rules for MY party, Rule number one… I RULE! So everything I say goes and everything I want to do we will do. Let's get things started with spin the bottle" She said as she ordered everyone to sit in a circle on the middle of the basement.

"Since this is my house I go first." She spun the bottle and it stopped on Puck.

"Yeah! Come on give me some sugar!" Puck said making the guys laugh and the girls just roll their eyes. Sugar smiled at Mercedes and leaned in to kiss Puck but Mercedes looks at Puck and gives him an angry look. When the kiss ends, Sugar gags.

"Yuck, you taste like alcohol and pickles GROSS!" she says as she sits down. Puck laughs, spins the bottle and it stops on Rachel.

"Come on Berry, you know you want some." Puck says winking at Rachel.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" First you kiss Malibu Barbie and now you have to kiss Yentl? I don't think so!" Mercedes said in an aggravated voice.

"Babe calm down, it's only a game. You know you're the only one that has access to my Puckasaurus." Puck said causing Rachel to make a disgusted face. When Rachel leans in to kiss Puck she grabs her minty vocal spray and sprays Pucks' mouth.

"Sorry puck but I don't want to taste your alcohol/pickle stench." Rachel said before she kissed Puck. The kiss lasted longer than anyone anticipated making everyone a little uncomfortable. Finn cleared his throat and that's how the kiss ended. Rachel was a little confused and Puck just winked at her. Rachel spun the bottle and it stopped on Quinn.

"That's what I'm talkin' about" Artie screamed and then all the boys started howling and cheering for the girls. Quinn and Rachel kissed and then Quinn spun the bottle. It looked like it was going to stop right in front of Sam, making the boy nervous but t ended up landing on Kurt since he was right next to Sam.

"Another girl on girl kiss?" Puck said laughing but this time nobody laughed. "Tough Crowd…" He said as Kurt and Quinn kissed.

"My Turn" Kurt said giggling making most of the boys nervous, the bottle landed on Santana.

"Come on Prancy Smurf, let's get it done" Santana said and she kissed Kurt but as soon as their lips touched Kurt backed out and said "OK enough it's just a kiss not a make out session."

Santana just rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, it stopped in front of Brittany. Blaine turned to see Santana and she stared back at him. Nobody knew of her crush or that she was a lesbian, everybody thought that she was but nobody dared to ask her or make a comment about it. Nobody knew that Brittany made Santana feel like she was floating on cloud 9. Nobody but Blaine, he didn't have to say anything to Santana they said everything with their eyes. He was nervous and excited for her and she was excited and nervous at the same time. Santana looked at Brittney and she smiled, all the boys went crazy again and started howling. The kiss was incredible in Santana's eyes. When they kissed Santana could hear fireworks and she felt like all was right with the world until their lips separated. Santana smiled at Brittany and Brittany smiled back and said "Wow".

"Hey Britt, we have to go, I promised your mom that I would take you in time for the dinner at your uncle's house" Mike said grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Oh shit! What time is it, I completely forgot about that!" Britt said to Mike.

"It's almost 4 o'clock" Mike answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

Everybody could feel the awkwardness so Blaine decided to say something.

"Hey Mike thanks for coming and for doing all this for me and Britt, you guys really made me feel right at home" The boy said smiling at Mike.

"You're welcome man, glad you had a good time" Mike said turning to Brittany "Are you ready?" He asked Brittany. The girl nodded and said her goodbyes.

"Ok well it was supposed to be Brittany's turn to spin but since she left….mmhmmm… Blaine go ahead and spin the bottle!" Sugar said crossing her fingers hoping that it would point at her.

Blaine spun the bottle and when it stopped it was right in between Ryder and Sam. The blonde didn't hesitate, he looked at Ryder and then he leaned in to kiss Blaine. For Sam it was his first time kissing a boy and for Blaine it was the first time kissing anyone. Edgar's kiss didn't count in his mind since instead of getting a kiss back he got a punch. For those few seconds that their lips met, it felt like an eternity and like not enough at the same time. Both boys felt like they were the only people at the party. Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered, Sam even dared to put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck kissing him more passionately than when they started. Blaine could feel his face on fire but this time he didn't care.

**_"Gosh I don't want this to end, this is greater than I could've ever imagined. His lips are definitely my kryptonite, they are so soft yet strong at the same time and they taste like cherry! Oh wow his hand is touching me. I wonder what he's thinking right now… Am I doing this right? I don't really care I just don't want this to end!" _**Blaine thought to himself.

**_"He probably wanted Ryder to kiss him but I had to take this chance, I had to kiss him even if it's the only time I get to do this. My God his lips are so soft and minty! I can't fight this feeling I hope he doesn't get scared if I put my hand on the back of his neck I just have to kiss him more and I don't want this to end."_** Sam thought to himself.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Kurt said getting up and then pretended to trip falling right in between the kissing boys.

"Oops sorry guys! I didn't mean to interrupt your make out session… I guess I'm a little tipsy" The boy said giggling as he got up and went into the restroom thinking **_"Fucking Blaine gggrrrr but don't get too comfortable cause this is not over, Sam will be mine."_**

Sam looked intensely into Blaine's eyes making the brunette blush even more.

**_"Gosh can he be any cuter? It's official I have a crush on Blaine. Red is a good color on him… I just love it when he blushes. I have to make my move before Ryder beats me to it but what if he likes Ryder and not me… I still have to do something about it, I don't even care if people find out that I'm bisexual I just know that I want to be with Blaine"_** Sam thought as he smiled at Blaine.

Blaine just stared back at Sam as he got up from the floor. **_"Oh my gosh! That kiss, wow It felt like heaven… If he wasn't with Kurt I would think that he felt something too… but no it can't be… Gosh I will never forget this moment even if we never get to be together this will always be on my mind as the best kiss ever!"_**

"Hot!" Sugar screamed making Blaine and Sam come back to earth from their heavenly high. "Let's have a Dance off!" She squealed. "Well not exactly a dance off but let's play just dance and see who wins the most matches"

"I have to go because my mom is going out of town and…." Blaine started to say before he was interrupted by Santana.

"None of that, we still have 2 hours, I just spoke with mama Andrade and she said she is still running errands so deal with it Andrade!" She said with a smirk on her face. "Plus this is the perfect time to finally see you get down, I have never seen you dance or attempt to dance"

"Fine! Get ready Lopez because I am gonna beat your Mexican ass!" Blaine said in a playful voice.

"Yeah yeah whatever pretty pony you have to prove it! But hey come here for a second before we start I want to talk to you" Santana said in a more serious tone. She took the boy to a corner in the basement near the bathroom not realizing that Kurt was still in there.

"Dude how awesome was it that we both got to kiss our crushes!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"I know! That was soooo intense but soo awesome!" Blaine couldn't hide his excitement.

"I hope I wasn't too obvious when I kissed Britt though, I mean my parents don't know that I like girls and I don't think I'm ready for that to come out, please promise me that you won't tell anyone. I can't handle that right now Blaine and you're the only one that knows… if my parents or my abuela find out… I don't know what would happen. I'm too scared to even think about it." Santana said looking down trying to avoid eye contact with the boy.

"Hey look at me, Have I ever let you down? I'm your brother and I will never let anything bad happen to you. If you ever decide to tell your parents that you like girls, I will be there with you and if you decide not to tell them I will still be there with you! I love you, you're my best friend more than that, you're the sister I never had" Blaine said hugging Santana. "Now let's go kick some 'gringo' ass with our dance moves!" They both headed towards the other side of the room to start the "dance off" When nobody was looking the door to the restroom opened and Kurt came out holding his phone and laughing.

"This is too easy! Now I have a way to keep Sam and Blaine apart forever! Or at least until I get bored with him! I just love technology and this little recording will come in handy for my master plan!" He said as he put his phone on his pocket and joined the others.

"Ok let's see… Boys against girls! Boys you battle against yourselves and whoever wins will battle the last girl standing… deal!?" Sugar asked the boys.

"Well you can either embarrass yourselves and try to beat me or just sit down and give me the crown because I am the best dancer after Mike Chang and since he is not here…" Kurt said with a cocky tone. Sam just smiled at him and the rest of the boys ignored him.

"No no no no no Kurt, remember my rules? I RULE! So all the boys have to dance!" Sugar told the boys.

One by one they went competing against Kurt, even Artie busting a move in his wheelchair but everybody lost. Sam was one of the last ones to go before Blaine but even Sam lost to Kurt.

"Well let's see what you got new guy" Kurt said raising en eyebrow.

"Bring it, I'm ready to have fun!" Blaine turned and got ready for the dance.

"I'm tired of playing in the 'easy mode' let's dance the hardest song on the game, what do you think? Or are you too scared to try it?" Kurt said crossing his arms and giving a mean look to Blaine.

"Whatever you want Kurt, I just want to dance!" Blaine said getting a little irritated by Kurt.

"Alright let's do this, Girls get ready cause I'm winning this shit!" Kurt said getting the song ready. As the song started everybody was cheering for Kurt but as it progressed Blaine was beating Kurt and everybody was now cheering for Blaine. When the song ended it was clear that Blaine was a better dancer than Kurt.

"Alright Blaine! Way to go!" Sugar said hugging the boy and giving him a high five.

"Whatever, I was just too tired and I let him win" Kurt said sitting down.

"Sore Loser!" Santana screamed.

"Alright ladies let's see who's going to battle Blaine!" Sugar said as she prepared the game for the girls. All of them lost to Santana, she was the last one standing so she had to battle Blaine.

"Alright Andrade, Mexican power all the way baby!" She said as she spanked Blaine. "Let's make things a little interesting Andrade… If I win you have to join the cheerios… If I lose I will never bother you with joining anymore" She said making the boy give her a surprised look.

"What, dude no… No I can't, no way" Blaine said getting red from embarrassment.

"Look at you Red is a good color on you" Santana said making Blaine blush even more.

"There's no way Blaine Andrade will join the cheerios, I just don't think he's cheerios material" Kurt said putting a hand over Sam's shoulder.

"I think he can do it… I mean he's got the moves…" Sam said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tell you what Lopez, If you win I will join the cheerios BUT if I win you are going to owe me another one… you still owe me from Friday remember….?" Blaine asked Santana. **_"Fucking Kurt is getting on my last nerve why does he have to touch Sam and make stupid comments?" _**Blaine thought to himself.

"Fine, fine, fine.. DEAL!" Santa said shaking Blaine's hand. The song started and they both were even with the points, Santana would do something to get ahead but then Blaine would do something else and that's how it went till the end when Santana won.

"Damn it Lopez, I'm gonna look ridiculous in a cheerios uniform" Blaine said high fiving Santana.

"Sorry Andrade, you might've been born in Mexico but I got the moves sukaaah" Santana said spanking Blaine yet again.

**_"I can't wait to see how hot Blaine will look in his cheerio uniform, he has a great body and red looks great on him"_** Sam thought staring at Blaine.

"Hey Sam, I hate to be a party pooper but I have to go home can you take me now" Kurt asked Sam.

"About that… I kinda promised Blaine that I would help him with his audition song… Can you go with Finn and Rachel? I'm sorry man" Sam said looking at Kurt.

"Yeah… no problem…are you still going to the house later? I mean you still have to take all your stuff to my house" Kurt said with an annoyed voice.

"Yeah I'll be there later, thank you Kurt you are the best!" Sam said hugging Kurt

"No Samuel, you are the best!" He said kissing Sam's cheek. Sam just blushed and walked towards Blaine and Ryder.

**_"Even better… I need time to finish my master plan" _**Kurt thought as he made his way towards Finn and Rachel.

"Hey B! Is it ok if I take you home…I wanted to help you with your audition song… I mean if you still want or need my help…?" Sam asked blushing.

"Yeah that would be great man, thanks for offering" Blaine said turning to Ryder. "I'll see you tomorrow at school? Santana can take you home"

"Sure man, I had a great time and remember what I said in the car, just call me! Let me text you so you can save my number." Ryder said as he asked Blaine for his number to send him the text.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to everyone, I'll be outside waiting for you." Sam told Blaine.

"Guys I think we should all leave, tomorrow is Monday and it looks like it stopped raining for a while. Let's take advantage of that and head home before it starts raining again." Finn said using his position as male lead of the New Directions.

"Booo, party pooper!" Artie screamed making everybody laugh "No guys but he's right let's call it a night… even though it's barely 6 P.M." The boy said as he started saying goodbye to everybody.

"Hey! I said I RULE aaaannnd…. Yeah let's call it a night my parents will be here tonight and I don't want to surprise them!" Sugar said "But HELP ME CLEAN JERKS!" she said as everybody groaned and started helping her clean.

"Let me get this straight, you're dumping me to go with grouper mouth!?" Santana told Blaine.

"Lopez, be cool it's what I wanted, remember you owe me 2! Please be cool!" Blaine pleaded.

"Fine, but that's one Andrade. I know you have the hots for guppy lips but I don't like that he almost killed you" Santana said still mad that Blaine was leaving with Sam.

"Ya Lopez! It was an accident and not even his fault, it was my fault for not knowing how to swim" Blaine said.

"Ok I wanted to say bye to mama Andrade, just tell her I love her and that I will miss her, ok?" She said as she hugged Blaine and spanked him again.

"If you weren't into girls I would think that you have the hots for me Lopez" Blaine said making Santana laugh.

"Well it's not my fault you have a hot ass Andrade!" The girl said as she got in her car. "Come on hunky arms, let's go home". She told Ryder.

"Bye Blaine, see you tomorrow at school" Ryder said shaking Blaine's hand. Blaine brought him closer to him to give him a hug.

"I was recently taught that we don't shake hands with friends, we hug them" Blaine said as he hugged Ryder making him blush.

"Ready Blaine, I don't want to get caught in the rain" Sam said in a choppy, serious tone.

"Bye Ryder, see you tomorrow. Yeah Sam, let's go" Blaine said as he followed Sam to his truck. **_"Does he hate Ryder or is he Jealous of him? Why would he be jealous, Ryder is just a friend and all day long he was talking to Kurt… man I hate over thinking things."_**

The whole ride home Sam was quiet and you could cut the tension with a knife. Blaine didn't know what to do or say to break the ice and not feel weird and tense.

"So… how do you feel about moving in with Finn and Kurt?" Those were the words he was able to get out.

"It's ok… I mean I'm thankful but I'm gonna miss Stacey and Stevie, specially Stacey calling me Sammy, nobody else calls me that. When she does, it just melts my heart." Sam said clearing his throat to keep his voice from breaking. Impulsively Blaine put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I know it's gonna be hard man and there are no words to make you feel better but know that you've got a friend in me" Blaine said singing the last part he said a la toy story, making Sam laugh.

"You know you're amazing? I love it when you do that! I first noticed it when you sang it to Santana at the beach" Sam said patting Blaine's hand that was still on his shoulder.

"I did? What did I do?" Blaine said looking at Sam with a confused look.

"Yeah, when Santana came to see how you were doing you sang Destiny's Child, you sang 'I'm a surivior, I'm gonna make it' and now you did it singing Randy Newman" The blonde said with a big happy smile on his face.

Blaine laughed "You noticed that, I didn't even know I was doing it… gosh I'm so lame, Who sings while they talk?" Blaine said moving his hand from Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, you're not lame, I said I loved it! It really cheered me up! You're amazing B! I love you!... I mean you're my brother and I love you like a brother… I mean I'm here for you Blaine just like you're there for me…" Sam blushed **_"Great he probably thinks I'm an idiot"_** He thought to himself. Blaine nudged Sam on the shoulder.

"Thank you Sammy!" Blaine said turning to Sam. **_"Shit did I just say that out loud? What is wrong with me?" _**Blaine looked out the window and then back at Sam. "Sam I'm sorry, I am so sorry, it just came out I, I, I'm sorry I know that's what your sister calls you, I didn't mean to call you that… I'm sorry" Blaine said with a worried face.

"Dude calm down, I kinda liked it! Don't worry about it, yeah Stacey calls me that but I don't mind you calling me that. It can be our thing, you can call me Sammy but only you." Sam said nudging Blaine back.

"It looks like it might rain again huh? I'm just glad we made it home before it started to rain."' Blaine said as he opened the door to his house.

"Hey kid, it's almost time for me to leave, the Taxi is on its way" Mrs. Andrade said as she hugged and kissed her son. "Well hello there Mr. Evans, how is your Spanish homework coming along?" She asked as she shook Sam's hand.

"Hola Señora Andrade, I finished it Friday since I wasn't able to go to school I took advantage of my time and finished it then." He said "And please call me Sam, Mr. Evans is my dad" He said with a grin and a wink.

"I like you Sam, just don't tell the other students" She said laughing "I hope you guys are hungry. Sam, do you like Mexican food? I made mole with chicken and rice" She said leading the boys to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, I love Mexican food and mole is my favorite. My nanny Lola used to cook all kinds of delicious food for us. Mhhmmmhm it smells delicious ma'am" Sam said as he looked at the food.

A car pulled up on their driveway and honked the horn.

"My taxi's here, Blaine come here" She hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to miss you kid, please respect the house, do not skip school and be good! Don't forget that you have an appointment with the optometrist tomorrow morning but as soon as you're done you head to school ok?" She said fighting back tears.

"Yes mom, I love you and you be careful too ok? Oh and Santana said that she loves you and will miss you" Blaine said not being able to fight back the tears as well as his mom.

"Sam, take care of my son ok? She turned to hug Sam.

"Yes ma'am, he's in good hands don't worry about it. I will take good care of him" Sam said as he put his arm on Blaine's shoulders.

"Flaquito te amo, I'll be back next week" She said as she headed towards the door.

"Yo tambien te amo mamá… Adios" Blaine said as he waved good bye to his mother.

"So should we eat or practice first" Sam said not taking his eyes off the food.

Blaine laughed and said "Let's eat man, you've been eyeing the pots since we walked into the kitchen."

"That's why you're my bro… You're my boy blue!" Sam said as he rushed towards the kitchen. Blaine just laughed and followed Sam to the Kitchen. When the boys were done eating they headed upstairs to Blaine's room.

"Dude I love your house, and your room ROCKS! Look at all these Smallville posters and is that… NO WAY CHUCK!? I LOVE CHUCK! I had a huge crush on Sarah, especially when she worked at the Weinerlicious… man that uniform" Sam said holding Blaine's Chuck's DVD's.

"Yeah... I like boys but I also had a crush on Sarah, she is so hot!" Blaine said sitting on the bed.

"So, how did you know that you liked boys and how did you tell your parents?"

Sam asked Blaine as he sat on the floor facing him.

"I don't know, I mean I have never been with a boy or even kissed a boy… well I mean aside from you and Edgar" Blaine blushed and looked down.

Sam clenched his fists "Who is Edgar?" That's all he said in a serious angry voice.

"Edgar is the name of my first crush, he was my best friend, we grew up together but he didn't like me… and last year before my dad was killed, I talked to both my parents and told them that I was gay…they just hugged me and told me that they still loved me and that I was the same person to them, that nothing had changed." Blaine said this time looking into Sam's eyes.

"You really have the best parents…Flaquito" Sam said laughing. Blaine grabs a pillow and throws it at Sam.

"Hey! That's what my parents call me, they've called me that since I was little. I used to be really skinny and short and my dad started calling me flaquito and it just stucked. What's funny is that even when I was chubby during middle school they would still call me flaquito." Blaine said making Sam smile.

"So flaquito means skinny? Alright well you know how I said that you and only you could call me Sammy?" Blaine nods "Ok well I'm the only one that can call you 'flaquito' deal?" He said looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Ok Sammy…" Blaine said laughing.

"What was that flaquito? Are you laughing at me?" Sam said as he jumped on Blaine and started tickling him. Blaine fell on the floor laughing and kicking trying to stop Sam.

"No, Sam, Stop it!" Blaine kept on laughing and Sam kept enjoying making his best friend laugh.

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard all over the house and the power went off.

"Blaine are you ok? Blaine… Blaine… Dude BLAINEEEE!

Sam was terrified, he couldn't see a thing and he couldn't hear Blaine respond to him. He grabbed his phone and used the flashlight on it and brought it up to Blaine's face. His eyes were open but it was like he was not there, he was just looking straight ahead but not looking at anything. He was breathing but he wouldn't respond, Sam was shaking him and calling his name. In his panicked state he managed to call Santana.

"SANTANA I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP ME, WHAT DO I DO?" Sam was screaming into the phone.

"Sam? What's wrong, what's going on? Calm down and start from the top."

"It's Blaine, we were playing around and then the power went off and it's like he fainted or something, I'm scared…. I should've called 911, I don't know why I called you" He said in a rushed way.

"Sam, Sam calm down you did good by calling me, He's gonna be ok. You just have to hold him tight and tell him that you're there and that everything will be fine. Sam don't leave him alone just do what I told you!" Santana sounded concerned.

"I'll call you back" Sam said

"Don't you dare hang up on me LIPS! I want to talk to Blaine as soon as he he's ok" Santana screamed into the phone.

"Blaine, Blaine It's alright, you're not alone It's me Sam, everything is gonna be ok, hey Flaquito, look at me." Sam said as he held Blaine in his arms. "Santana he's not responding, should I call 911? What's going on?"

"Sam you need to calm down, he needs to hear you calmed and relaxed. This happens to Blaine every time there's loud thunder. His dad was killed during a storm and he witnessed everything, so now he associates storms and thunder with that tragic day." Santana said trying to get Sam to understand the importance of being calmed.

"Hey Flaquito, listen to me we are in your room and everything is ok" Sam said as he started to rock Blaine back and forth and run his hand up and down Blaine's back.

"S-S-Sam, what's going on, where am I?" Blaine said looking around trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Flaquito!" Sam hugged Blaine. "You blacked out when the power went out so I called Santana and she told me what to do and what was going on. You scared the shit out of me B!" Sam told Blaine "Oh and Santana wants to talk to you." He said as he handed the phone to Blaine.

"Hello… yeah I'm fine… no you don't have to come… Yeah.. I know.. No we don't have to tell my mom anything… Santana I said no! I know you're worried but I'm Ok… yes I'll be ok… I'll see you tomorrow at school.. Love you too, Bye" Blaine finished the call and handed Sam his phone.

"So... Do you want to talk about it…?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Not really, I'm just glad it's over… Thank you for helping me" Blaine said as he tried to get up but Sam was still holding him tight. "Sam, I'm fine… you can let go now…" Blaine said and Sam opened his arms to let his friend out of the embrace.

"Oh sorry, it's just that it was intense and I was really scared but I'm glad you feel better now" As Sam said this, the power came back. For the next hour or so the boys practiced the song Blaine was going to perform for his audition.

"Dude you are gonna kill it tomorrow, this is such a great song!" Sam said as he put down his guitar.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you brought your guitar because all I have is the Piano in the living room and I rather sing the song with you on the guitar… or anyone for that matter... I just meant I want a guitar instead of the piano" Blaine said trying to hide his blushed cheeks.

**_"There it is again, it just kills me when he blushes, he is so cute and the way he fixes his glasses when he's nervous… I better make my move soon… or is it too soon… I don't want to mess up our friendship…" _**Sam thought.

"Have you thought about getting contacts" Sam asked Blaine.

"No, I mean I have but it's just a lot of work putting them on, taking them off… I guess I'm just lazy?" Blaine said laughing.

Sam came closer and put his hands towards Blaine's eyes and took his glasses off. He looked into Blaine's eyes staring deep into them.

"Your eyes are real pretty, you should think about it… that way you don't have to hide them behind your glasses. Don't get me wrong you look good with glasses too but no glasses would give you more freedom to do more stuff especially now that you will join the cheerios." Sam said as he put the glasses back on Blaine. Blaine was about to say something when he heard Sam's phone buzz.

"It's my parents, they say they need me home ASAP… They're leaving tomorrow and they want me to spend one last night with them as a family… Listen man, I really wish I could stay here with you and spend the night… especially after that incident you just had…Promise me that you will call me no matter the time, if you get scared or lonely or whatever please!?" Sam said as he grabbed his guitar and backpack.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Go and spend time with your family dude… I wish I could've met them… Please be careful and can you do me a favor?" Blaine asked Sam.

"Anything for you" Sam said that singing it a la Gloria Estefan "See… I can do it too" He laughed and made Blaine laugh with his contagious laughter.

"Dork, just text me when you get home to know you arrived safely?" Blaine said as they both headed downstairs.

"Sure thing, Bye B! I'll see you tomorrow at school" Sam said as he hugged his best friend.

"Bye Sam, thanks for all your help. Be careful" Blaine said before locking the door. A few minutes later his phone buzzed and the text message he received read "Flaquito, I'm home good night – Sammy"

Blaine just smiled and shook his head, his reply message read "Good night Sammy - Flaquito"


	6. Chapter 6 Manic Monday

**A/N Sorry for being so late with the update... I had family coming over from Mexico and it messed up my writing schedule ;_;**

**Again Thank you for all the reviews and for all the kind words! **

**This is a special chapter, i included 2 songs... one of them is a spanish one that i translated and i would love to hear what you guys think of it... It's kind of a personal chapter since the song I used reminds me a lot of my dad who died almost 2 years ago. (it'll be 2 years next month) So this, writing this fic is kind of therapy for me and you guys reading it is even better!**

**BEFORE I FORGET! Tina is not from China but she went to China... but it's not her hometown... but she went to China... Thanks Shanehardy for pointing that out! and also I wanted to thank my good friend who shall remain nameless... she helped me with a prt of the story that i had trouble writing. blam93, lokifirefox, esinger, me-me157,john w black and SAGEK THE SAGEK thank you all for your support and if im forgetting anyone im sorry im just really excited! jajajaja**

**So enjoy and please REVIEW!**

"Hey Lopez, are you awake" Blaine said as Santana answered her phone.

"Blaine, what's wrong are you ok!? You never call this early in the morning… it's barely 7:00 AM" Santana asked trying to wake up.

"I know, I know, It's just… I had a great night! I hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time! I even woke up in a good mood!" Blaine answered with a smile on his face.

"Wait… did Sam spend the night… Did you guys do the nast…" Santana was interrupted by Blaine.

"Dude NO! You are bad Lopez! He didn't stay but I had a great time with him and I think he did too, Lopez you were right… I've got it bad for him… he's just so perfect." Blaine said with a big sigh at the end.

"Calm down lover boy, we still don't know if he likes boys…I know that he was with Quinn but they broke up when the school year started and ever since then, Kurt and him have been inseparable. Kurt is such a little bitch and Sam is the only one that tolerates him. That's what I admire about Sam… He only sees the good in people and I have never heard him talk mess about anyone." Santana said yawning.

"See!? He is perfect! Well minus the whole being friends with Kurt… Why can't he see that he's an evil troll?" Blaine asked before looking at the time. "Ahhh I have to get ready for the eye doctor… I'll see you at school, I'm gonna be late but I should be there before lunch"

"Hey Andrade, be careful it's raining cats and dogs" Santana said.

"Yeah, it hasn't stopped since last night. Ok well I'll talk to you at school… Bye Lopez." Blaine told Santana.

"Adios mi amigo" Santana said as she hung up the phone.

As Blaine started to get ready he received a text message from Sam that said. "Buenos Dias Flaquito, wake up you have that appointment"-Sammy

Blaine smiled and replied.

"I am up already, thank you for making sure that I woke up in time for it"- Flaquito.

Blaine sat on his bed to put his shoes on and the image of kissing Sam replayed on his mind and he couldn't help but smile and enjoy the moment. He was brought back to reality by another text message from Sam.

"Hey you didn't call me Sammy… not cool!"- Sammy

He just laughed and replied.

"SammySammySammySammySAMMY better?- Flaquito

Sam laughed out loud.

"Much better" – Sammy

Blaine finished getting ready and headed outside to get on his car.

"Great, this stupid rain hasn't stopped." He said as he tried to turn the car on. "Not today, come on… UGH!" He let out an exasperated grunt as he gave up trying to turn the car on. On his way back to his house he dropped his phone in a puddle of water. "What the hell!? What's wrong with me today?" He asked himself as he went inside to grab an umbrella. **_"Damn it, I'm gonna have to take the bus and I can't call anyone because my stupid phone broke… If only we had a house phone" _**Blaine thought to himself.

Once Blaine made his way to the bus stop a car drove right in front of him splashing water all over him.

"COME ON! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Blaine yelled as he took his glasses off to try to clean them with whatever dry part of his shirt he could find. Suddenly a truck stopped right in front of him.

"Get in!" The driver yelled.

Blaine squinted his eyes trying to make sure that the voice he heard belonged to the person he thought had yelled.

"Sammy! Am I glad you're here!" Blaine said as he hopped in the truck.

"Dude what the hell happened to you!?" Sam asked as he waited for Blaine to put his seat belt on. Sam could see that Blaine's black polo shirt and red pants were completely soaked.

"I hate Mondays!" Blaine grunted with a very annoyed voice. "My car wouldn't start, then I dropped my phone in a puddle of water, THEN I had to walk to the bus stop and a car splashed water all over me and I can't get my glasses clean… OH and did I mention that I'm late for my appointment?" Blaine said still trying to clean his glasses.

"Here let me clean them for you, see if you were wearing contacts, you wouldn't have to deal with this." Sam said cleaning Blaine's glasses and handed them to him. "Get my backpack, there's a clean pair of gym shorts and a shirt. I know it's not your style but at least it's dry" Sam told Blaine.

"Thank you Sam, you're my hero! I'll change as soon as we get to the doctor's office… I mean can you take me to my appointment…?" Blaine asked blushing from the embarrassment of assuming that Sam would take him without him asking.

"Of course I'll take you and I will wait until you're done so that I can take you to school BUT you have to change here in the truck" Sam said still looking at the road.

"What? No! I'll just wait. Did you finish taking your stuff to the Hummel's" Blaine said trying to change the subject.

"B, don't change the subject… awww is Flaquito too shy to change in front of Sammy?" Sam said as he came to a stop and turned to see Blaine while he batted his eyes.

"Very funny, Samuel and if you must know… yes I am embarrassed." Blaine said looking out the window to avoid eye contact with Sam.

"Ok first of all it's Sammy, not Samuel and second, dude I already saw you shirtless at the beach so what's the big deal? Plus I'm driving it's not like I can stare at you while you change." Sam said as the light turned green and he started driving again.

"Fine! But don't peek!" Blaine said as he took his shirt off. Sam couldn't help it and he turned to look at Blaine. Sam was staring at Blaine's exposed smooth torso and thought how good Blaine looked. Blaine's abs were not as pronounced as Sam's but he had a sixpack none the less and his pecs were nice and firm. When Blaine took his pants off, Sam got nervous when he noticed how hot Blaine looked in his Superman briefs. The truck swerved to the wrong side of the road.

"Sam, I said no peeking!" Blaine said as he rushed to put the shorts on.

"Nice Undies!" Sam said laughing.

"That's why I didn't want to change in front of you!" Blaine said looking out the window.

"I'm joking! But I did like them… Come on! You know Superman is my favorite!" Sam said pulling his arm to tickle Blaine's ribs causing the brunette to laugh.

"I'll get you back Sammy, I'll get you back…" Blaine said as he folded his wet clothes neatly and placed them under his seat. "Hey you don't have to wait with me at the doctor's office… I don't want you to miss school because of me" Blaine said turning to Sam.

"Tell you what, I'll wait with you and take you to school but in return you have to help with my homework…deal?" Sam said extending his hand to shake Blaine's.

"Deal!" The other boy said shaking his best friend's hand. "But you also have to let me get you a coffee or something"

"I'm not gonna argue with that offer!" Sam said as he pulled up at the optometrist's office.

"How do I look? I mean I'm thankful that you let me borrow your clothes but do I look weird…?" Blaine asked Sam.

"Umh… no, you look… great" Sam said looking away.

"You are a terrible liar Sam" Blaine said smiling and trying to look at his reflection on the doctor's office door to fix the clothes Sam had lend him. "I'll be back shortly, again thank you so much for rescuing me!" He said as he went in for his appointment.

Sam stayed in the waiting area playing with his phone and thinking**_. "I've never felt this way about anyone. My feelings for Quinn pale in comparison to what I feel for Blaine and I was with her for almost a year. My feelings for Blaine scare me to death. All the while they make me feel good. I'm happy when I'm around him. I become a better version of myself. His lips, his eyes, his skin, his hair, gosh everything about him is perfect. Rushing into anything would only scare him. I don't want to do that. Maybe it'd be best to just wait until we get to know each other more. It'll have to wait until after booty camp. Until then, I'll try and make him fall in love with me." _**He couldn't stop smiling and imagining how amazing life would be when Blaine would say yes to him when his phone buzzed alerting him of a new text message.

"Samuel, did you not wake up? How come you're not at school?" – Kurt

"Hey Kurt! I brought Blaine to the eye doctor because his car wouldn't start but I'll be at school during lunch, thank you for worrying about me!" – Sam

"Ok see you when you get here, bye" - Kurt

"Stupid Blaine keeps on being a pest… I'm gonna have to pay an old friend a visit to ask him to give Blaine a proper welcome to the glee club." Kurt said as he made his way to the locker room.

Back at the optometrist.

"Hey, Ready to go?" Blaine said as he got out of the Dr.'s office with some shades to protect his dilated pupils.

"Dude you look like Cyclops!" Sam said as he got up and put his arm over Blaine's shoulder to guide him to the car.

"Ha, yeah right Cyclops is hot and I am not, I'm just a dorky loser!" Blaine said laughing. Sam stopped walking and turned Blaine to face him and stared him straight in the eye.

" I don't want to hear you say that you're a loser again Blaine, I know that you might've been joking but even as a joke don't ever say that again." Sam said staring into Blaine's eyes. His eyes could tell that he was being dead serious.

Blaine blushed but this time he was ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sam but I am a dork and I am a loser." Blaine said looking down.

"Dude, I'm being serious. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're sweet, funny, good looking, a great singer, an awesome friend, smart… I can keep going all day long but the point I'm trying to make is that you are not a loser and I don't want to hear you say that you are" Sam said still with a serious tone.

"Sam, you are such a good friend… you always make me feel good about myself… I can't describe how good it feels to have a friend like you… I mean I have Santana and she's my sister but after Edgar I haven't had a guy friend and you, gosh you're just awesome Sam… thank you so much for being my friend and for being there for me." Blaine said with teary eyes. "But that's how I feel, I'm not trying to be a drama queen or a little bitch… I just…that's how I feel about myself…"

Sam put his thumb on Blaine's cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Hey don't cry, I'm lucky to have you in my life… you make me smile, you make me laugh, you cheer me up… you are my flaquito! And if it takes all my life to make you see what I see when I look at you then I will spend my whole life making sure that you know just how awesome you are." Sam said as he hugged Blaine. "I talk to everyone and I don't judge anyone but I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time… Let's go to school I'm starving!" The blonde boy said trying to change the mood.

As they got in the truck Sam could tell that Blaine wanted to say something but he didn't know how to say it.

"What's up B? What do you want to say?" He asked Blaine.

"Ummh, well I've been meaning to ask you something... I don't know how to….Ok so When we were at my house last night… and I told you that I liked boys and then you asked me how I found out that I liked boys and how I told my parents… I was expecting you to be I don't know, surprised or shocked… I guess what I'm trying to ask is… Did you know that I was gay before I told you that I liked boys?" Blaine asked Sam. Sam just nodded his head.

"Yeah… Kurt told me that you were…" Sam said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, did you also know that he ousted me on facebook?" Blaine asked with a hint of anger and confusion in his voice.

"B, It wasn't like that… I know that Kurt does some things that might seem a little messed up but he was just trying to help you! Trying to let you see that it's ok to be you!" Sam said trying to get Blaine to see things in a different way. "Kurt's not a bad guy Blaine, I understand if you think that he did it to upset you but I spoke with him last night after I found out that he posted it on Facebook… I don't have a Facebook account so I didn't know he had done that until last night but he told me that you were ok with it! He even said that you confirmed it at the beach when Kitty asked you if you were gay!"

"Ok… Sam I know that he's your friend and maybe you don't see how big of a deal this is because you're not gay… but a person should choose when and if they want to come out to the world… What Kurt did was not just 'a little messed up' it was full blown messed up. I was ok with it because quite frankly I could care less what people think of me… but part of me wanted to keep it hidden because I didn't want my mother to be worried with me being bullied for being different." Blaine said looking at Sam.

"I understand Blaine but Kurt has been through a lot, I try to understand him… He's been through a lot since his mother died and Burt his dad, he is a great guy but he was never there for him… I mean he provided for Kurt but he never knew how to be there for him how to be a father and a friend to his gay son." Sam said pulling up at the school. He turned off the engine and turned to look at Blaine. "I know that you don't understand the way Kurt is and I'm not trying to ask you to be his best friend… But can you at least give him a chance to see that he is a good guy?

"I told Santana I would meet her before lunch, I have to go… Thanks for the ride Sam" Blaine avoided answering Sam's question about Kurt and left in a hurry. Blaine headed straight to his locker and luckily Santana was there getting some stuff out of it.

"Ok… I know that Sam didn't spend the night at your house… Did you spend the night at his…? Why are you wearing that!?" She asked laughing and pointing at her best friend.

"Don't ask… Lopez… I did something stupid…. I told Sam about the whole Kurt/Facebook thing…" Blaine said as he got some books out of his locker.

"Good! About time you told him! What did he say? Is he going to beat the crap out of smurfette!?" Santana asked.

"No and I don't want him to… But he told me that Kurt didn't do it on purpose… that he meant no harm…" Blaine said looking at her friend who was adjusting her cheerios uniform.

"What!? He took his side!? How can he be so clueless and hot at the same time!?" Santana said enraged at what Blaine had just told her.

"He didn't take his side… He just told me that I don't understand Kurt and that I should give Kurt a chance and see that he is a good guy…" Blaine said as they made their way to the cafeteria. "Santana I want you to promise me that you wont tell Sam that I told you this… Please promise me!" Blaine said as he pulled out his pinky.

"I hate it when you make me promise things, I was about to go Lima heights on both their asses… But fine I wont do it…" She said pinky promising Blaine.

As they made their way to the cafeteria they saw Sam already saving a seat for them but Kurt was sitting next to him.

"Hey guys saved you a seat!" Sam said as he pointed to the seats in front of him and Kurt.

"OK, I was hungry but seeing Kurt and his greasy face made me want to throw up…. Thanks lips but Blaine and I have some things we need to take care of" She said as she pulled Blaine towards the exit.

"Lopez, that was not nice! But thank you… I really didn't feel like sitting across from Kurt and Sam" Blaine side hugged Santana. "Hey so one of the reasons why I'm wearing this is because my phone died… Can I use it to text my mom to tell her that I won't have a phone for a while?"

"Sure thing, Chicken wing" She said as Blaine started laughing.

"That was lame Lopez, so lame" He said as Santana punched his arm.

"Shut up Andrade and hurry up, I'm still hungry…. Let me go get some chips and a soda and I'll meet you at the library" She said as she rushed back to the cafeteria, while Blaine texted his mother and made his way to the library.

At the cafeteria.

"Samuel, aren't you hungry? Your food will get cold" Kurt told Sam.

"Kurt, you know that I'm your friend and I love you and all but I spoke with Blaine and he seems pretty hurt that you… well at what you did. Have you talked to him?" Sam said as he looked at Kurt.

"Yes! I apologized at the beach but he didn't accept it…. Samuel you know how hard it is for me to make friends. Every time I try I mess things up, I'm such a loser and now I messed up our friendship by trying to help Blaine. Sam you're my only friend and I don't want to lose you" Kurt said as he pretended to cry.

"Kurt, don't cry. You're not gonna lose me. I'm your friend and I will always be your friend… just be careful with the way you do things…ok?" Sam said as he patted Kurt's back.

"Thank you Samuel, I promise I will try to make amends with Blaine" Kurt said drying the tears from his eyes. "Go on and eat your food now"

"No, don't worry about Blaine, he will be ok… I gotta go find him… I need to talk to him about his performance today… Bye Kurt!" Sam said as he rushed to the exit.

"Oh Samuel, I love your hero complex, always wanting to save the underdog… the loser… It's so easy to manipulate you. It looks like there is trouble in "BLAM' paradise and I will take advantage of this!" Kurt said as he finished his lunch and made his way to the jocks table. "Ryder can I talk to you?"

At the library, Blaine was sitting with Santana when Sam walked in.

"Oh look here comes your boyfriend" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you?" Sam said as he approached the table.

"mmmmhmm sure… what's up?" Blaine asked Sam.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that we're ok… I mean that we're cool… I mean are you mad at me?" Sam said looking down.

"Ugh, I want to throw up again…Blaine I talked to Coach Sylvester and she agreed to an audition today after glee practice…. Be prepared… Trouty sit down… and I have my eye on you…" She said as she gathered her stuff.

"One eye only?" Sam said trying to make her laugh.

"Yes my Mexican eye, the most violent, angry, messed up eye I have so watch it!" She said as she slapped Sam's ass, causing him to jump.

"Don't worry, I will never do anything to hurt Blaine." He said as he sat next to Blaine.

"Whatever…Bye Andrade… See you both at Glee practice" She said.

"Bye Lopez, see you later." Blaine said as he watched Santana leave the library.

"I meant it B, I will never hurt you… I don't know how to explain this Blaine but something happened to me the day we met, the day you told me about your dad. Something clicked in me and I don't know what it is but it's like a need to make sure that you're ok, make sure that nobody hurts you, make sure that you're happy… I have never felt like this Blaine… It's like I want to protect you from everyone the way I protect and take care of Stacey and Stevie" Sam said holding Blaine's hand in his. "Like today when I saw you all wet and miserable at the bus stop, I felt something in my stomach like it was my fault, like if I had been there none of all the bad things that happened to you today would've happened and last night during that scary thunderstorm I was so scared I thought I was going to lose you… and don't get me started on the day at the beach I felt so impotent and stupid… Blaine I can't explain it but I need to make sure that you're ok… all the time." Sam's voice started to break now.

Blaine pressed Sam's hand that was holding his and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Sam, it's really nice of you to say that and you really do make me feel safe… and like you said, since that day you saw me crying about my dad, something happened… When I'm with you I feel safe, I feel like we're the only people alive in this crazy world and that if anything dares to disturb us you will go all Superman and protect me and if needed you would fly me to safety…Sam I have never felt like this way before… Not even when I had a crush on Edgar… You really make me feel safe and protected and loved… I mean like a brother… Just like you said that you would protect me like you would protect your siblings… I feel that brotherly love and I thank you for it…" Blaine said as he blushed and pulled his hand out of Sam's embrace.

"Yeah I love you like a brother…" Sam said scratching his head. "Are you ready for your performance"

"Kinda… I wish I had gel… My hair is so messed up" Blaine said trying to fix his hair with his hands.

"It's not messed up… I think it looks great! You should stop using all that gel and go au natural!" Sam said as he messed with Blaine's hair. Usually Blaine doesn't let anyone mess with his hair but since this was Sam he didn't say anything.

"Well, gotta go to class… I look so ridiculous in your clothes" Blaine said laughing.

"Mmmm yeah you do…" Sam said receiving a punch on the shoulder from Blaine. "Well you look ridiculous! But you still look good… I'm sure Ryder thinks so…" Sam said looking down.

"Sam, I don't know why I feel like I have to say this but… I am not interested in Ryder, He's a great friend but that's it…" Blaine said looking at Sam making him smile.

The rest of the day went by very fast for Blaine who was nervous about performing in front of everyone.

"Hey guys, please have a seat and lets get things started!" Mr. Schue said as the New Directions made their way to the choir room. "First things first I have the theme for Nationals…. Drum roll please...TRIBUTE! We have to choose something we want to do a tribute to… We'll talk about that later let's let Brittany and Blaine perform their songs and start thinking what we can do for Nationals now that we have our theme." The teacher said as the whole club clapped for the new members.

"First up is…. Brittany S Pierce. Are you ready?" He asked the girl and she nodded, taking center stage.

"Hey guys, well most of you know me as the nerdy girl with all the AP classes, some of you assume that that's all I am… A boring book worm that does not know how to have fun… I'm hoping that as you get to know me you see that there's more to me than just a smart nerdy girl." Brittany said as she signaled the band to start playing.

**(Not Myself Tonight – Christina Aguilera**

**Performed By Brittany S Pierce) **

**You know tonight**

**I'm feeling a little out of control**

**Is this me**

**You wanna get crazy**

**Cause I don't give a...**

**I'm out of character**

**I'm in rare form**

**If you really knew me**

**You'd know it's not the norm**

**Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do**

**The old me's gone I feel brand new**

**And if you don't like it "f" you**

**The music's on and I'm dancing**

**I'm normally in the corner just standing**

**I'm feeling unusual**

**I don't care cause this is my night**

**I'm not myself tonight**

**Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)**

**I'm not myself tonight**

**Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)**

**I'm dancing a lot**

**I'm taking shots**

**And I'm feeling fine**

**I'm kissing all the boys and girls**

**Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind**

(As she sings this line she blows a kiss to Mike and Santana)

**Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do**

**The old me's gone I feel brand new**

**And if you don't like it "f" you**

**The music's on and I'm dancing**

**I'm normally in the corner just standing**

**I'm feeling unusual**

**I don't care cause this is my night**

**I'm not myself tonight**

**Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)**

**I'm not myself tonight**

**Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)**

**In the morning**

**When I wake up**

**I'll go back to the girl I used to be**

**But baby**

**Not tonight**

**I'm not myself tonight**

**Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)**

**I'm not myself tonight**

**Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)**

**Yeah**

**That feels good**

**I needed that**

**Yeah**

**Get crazy**

**Let's go**

**That's right**

**C'mon**

**Give it to me now**

**Don't stop**

**Yeah**

The whole club got up and applauded her performance.

"Wow Brittany you have some insane moves, how would you like to help Mike during booty camp?" The teacher said as he high fived Brittany

"I would love to!" Brittany said as she made her way to sit between Mike and Santana.

"Baby you did awesome!" Mike said hugging her. She returned the hug and thanked him.

"What about you Santana, did you like my performance" She asked Santana.

"It was amazing Britt, you really do have some nice moves" Santana said excited but sad at the same time as she looked at how Mike was holding Brittany.

"Ok well now we have Blaine Andrade… Blaine you ready? Are you singing in Spanish for us?" Mr. Schue asked Blaine.

"No sir, it is a Spanish song but I translated it… I wanted to sing it in Spanish and give all of you a copy of the translated song to follow along but I think that would be just too much… so I decided to sing it in English… I mean if that's ok with you sir" Blaine said not being able to hide his nerves.

"Why wouldn't be ok Blaine? I just want you to show us what you got, be it in English, French, Spanish, whatever language you want and relax! You're with family, we're here to support you… Are you ready, do you need the band?" He asked as he sat with the rest of the students.

"No sir, Sam will play the guitar, it's an acoustic version" Blaine said as he took center stage. "Um, Hi guys all of you know me already I'm Blaine Andrade and the song I'm singing today is called 'Amor Eterno' which translates to Eternal Love…. This was my dad's favorite song… he would always sing it and play it on his guitar…and after he passed away I hadn't been able to listen to it much less sing it… But when I spoke to Mr. Schue about auditioning he asked me to sing something personal, something from the heart so I decided to sing this song… I think we all have lost someone or know of someone that has gone through that pain" Blaine said as he looked at Lauren. "When I lost my dad I thought it was the end of the world and I didn't want to live… But I have learned to live with the pain of not having him here… I know that he watches over me and that I'm never alone… I know that he's in a better place and that really gives me comfort. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him and I miss him and I know that everyday I will miss him… But it really does get better with time… I look back and I remember all the wonderful things my dad did for me and my mom and it really does make me smile. My father is gone but his legacy lives on, I only wish that someday I can be half the man he was and that in everything I do I make him proud." Blaine said as he signaled Sam to start playing.

(Amor Eterno – Rocio Durcal

Performed by Blaine Andrade)

**You are the sadness in my eyes**

**That in silence cry for your love**

**I look at my reflection and I can see it in my face**

**All the time I have suffered since you left**

**I force my mind to forget you**

**Cause It hurts when I realize that you're gone**

**I rather be asleep then awake**

**For your absence is something that I can't bear**

**Oh how I wish, for you to be here**

**So I could look right into your eyes and that you would look back into mine**

**Eternal love, so unforgettable**

**Sooner or later we'll be together, and it will be forever**

**Oh how I've suffered since you left us, since that day I haven't been the same**

**Even though my spirit is at peace, I know that I could've done so much more for you**

**I live in a constant state of loneliness, The loneliness of not being with you**

**You are the best thing that ever happened to me,**

**I owe all that I am to you**

**Oh how I wish, for you to be here**

**So I could look right into your eyes and that you would look back into mine**

**Eternal love, so unforgettable**

**Sooner or later we'll be together and it will be forever**

There was a moment of silence and all that could be heard was Blaine sobbing. Sam, Santana and Lauren approached Blaine and hugged him.

"Blaine I'm sorry if I mistreated you at the beach yesterday I had no idea that you are going through the same thing I am, I'm sorry I was such an ass" Lauren said wiping her tears. "Your song really touched me and I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I hope that we can share stories about my brother and your dad"

"That would be great Lauren and you weren't an ass, so don't apologize and let's go get some coffee soon and just talk!" Blaine said giving Lauren a hug. The girl hugged him back and agreed with him.

Mr. Schue asked Santana, Sam, Blaine and Lauren to sit down and congratulated Blaine on his performance.

"I had an idea of doing a tribute to songs in movies and after Blaine's performance I have all 3 songs. The girls will do 'Lady Marmalade' From Moulin Rouge and the boys will do a smash up of 'Old Time Rock and Roll/Danger Zone' from Top Gun and Risky Business and our solo will be "The Way We Were" from the Barbara Streisand movie of the same name." The teacher said as the kids got excited and started talking about what to wear and come up with formations and dance routines.

"Mr. Schue?" Lauren said.

"Yes Lauren, what's up?" He answered.

"What if during 'The Way We Were' we come out holding a picture of our loved ones that are gone? Like we come out one by one hold their picture and maybe even use a screen to show the picture so the whole audience can see them?" She asked.

"Lauren, it's like you're reading my mind! That's exactly why I chose that song! Ok guys now you know the songs, listen to them all night and tomorrow we'll start practicing them and I will tell you your parts, get some rest because tomorrow we start booty camp." He said as he dismissed his students.

"Let's go Britt and Blaine, we have to go to cheerio practice!" Santana said as she linked both her arms with Brittany and Blaine.

"Hey B, I'll see you after practice… Coach Beiste wants the football team to meet with her one last time before school is over" Sam told Blaine.

"OK, Bye Sammy" Blaine said blushing and making the blonde boy blush.

"Sammy?" Brittany asked.

"Let's go guys we barely have enough time to make it there on time" Santana said winking at Blaine. The boy just mouthed 'thank you'.

During cheerleader tryouts, Coach Sylvester loved Brittany's routine and immediately told her that she had made it. Blaine's routine was also good but his included more jumps and flips and that caught the coach's eye.

"Becky, what's this kid's name" She asked her loyal companion.

"Mmm That's Blaine Andrade Coach, Señora Andrade's son" The girl replied.

"Andrade get over here… I like you kid… There's something about you… maybe because you remind me of a young Burt Reynolds or maybe because you're the first boy we have who is not afraid of doing all the things you did on your routine… Welcome to the cheerios, tell Brittany to go with you and Becky to get your uniform… Even though we don't have any upcoming events, I expect you to wear it every day for the remaining of the school year." The coach said as she started yelling at some girls that were texting.

After several minutes in the locker room Blaine comes out wearing his brand new cheerio uniform.

"Hot!" Santana screamed, making Blaine blush. "Dude, now your face matches your uniform" She said making Brittany laugh.

"Damn it Lopez, stop making me blush!" Blaine said as he playfully nudged Santana on the shoulder. "Here Britt, thanks for letting me use your gel and brush" He said as he handed the girl her hair products.

"Ok in all honesty Blaine, you do look hot! Your ass looks great in the uniform… I'm Jealous! And red is definitely your color, I'm sure you will score a hot guy in no time" Brittany told Blaine.

"Thanks Britt" Blaine said blushing even more.

"Do you guys need a ride? I can take you home if you want?" She asked Santana and Blaine.

"It's ok Britt, I'm going with Sam." Blaine answered.

"What about you Santana, need a ride?" She asked as she turned to face Santana.

"Sure! Thanks Britt! Hey Pretty Pony get your cheerio ass over here." Santana said as she hugged her friend. "I'm spending the night at your house tonight… there's a lot we gotta talk about"

"Cool, my mom left frozen food to last me for the whole week, we can eat that and talk." Blaine said as he let go of her friend "Bye Britt, see you girls mañana!"

As soon as the girls left, Blaine turned to head towards the football field to look for Sam but before he opened the doors that lead to the field, Ryder opened them bumping into Blaine.

"Blaine! I was about to head to the gym to look for you! My answer is yes! I want to be your boyfriend" Ryder said as he pressed his lips on Blaine's.

Blaine was in shock and immediately pulled out of the kiss but it was too late, Sam had seen everything.


	7. Chapter 7 Not Ready To Make Nice

**Again I start by Apologizing for taking forever, my life has been kind of insane lately and I hadn't had a chance to update or write ;_;**

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! Today is my birthday! so a great present would be a review on this chapter jejeje. Thanks to everyone that takes their time to comment and pm me about what they like and don't like about my story. Special thanks to rebecav for pushing me and helping me with this story I love you amiga! and to blam93, johnwblack, loki, meme, ihopeints benign, sage, singer and everybody that takes their time to review it ans special thanks to Shanehardy such an inspiration and great guy! Thanks for all your advice sir!**

**I changed the rating to M because this chapter got a little too mature... **

**OK so here it is.. enjoy!**

"I thought you said you weren't interested" Sam said to Blaine in an enraged voice.

"Sam, it's not what you think… I,… Ryder, why did you do that?" Blaine asked Ryder whose smile faded away.

"Blaine… I was told that you wanted me to be your boyfriend… and that the way to let you know my answer, was to kiss you after cheer tryouts" Ryder said blushing and looking down.

"Ryder, who told you this" Sam asked clenching his fists.

"Sam, calm down… Ryder, I'm sorry but someone is playing a prank on you… Please tell us who told you this" Blaine asked Ryder putting his hand on his shoulder. The boy looked really embarrassed and just looked down.

"Santana… She told me that you wanted this and that you were waiting for me here at the gym" Ryder said avoiding eye contact.

"That can't be true… She wouldn't do that" Blaine said as he scratched his head with confusion in his eyes.

"Why would Santana do something like that? Is she still pissed that I almost killed you?" Sam asked Blaine still clenching his fists and still angry at everything that was happening.

"No, I mean I don't think she's mad but she wouldn't do that… she wouldn't mess with someone's feelings like that. Sam, can I borrow your phone? I'm gonna call her, she has to know what's going on… I'm 100% sure that she didn't do this" Blaine said as he started looking for Santana's number in Sam's phone.

Ryder looked like he was about to cry plus he was really nervous and embarrassed.

"Blaine, don't call her… I was told Santana said what I just told you but now I am not so sure…" Ryder says looking at Sam and Blaine. "The person that told me asked me not to say anything… He said that Santana confided in him and he didn't want to lose her trust."

"Kurt" That's all Blaine could say as he handed Sam his phone.

"Why do you have to assume that it was him? For all we know it could've been any guy that wants to mess with Ryder and you" Sam said still mad.

"Sam, It was Kurt…I thought he was lying… but he convinced me and now… Damn it, I'm so stupid! How could I believe him? How could I think that You would be interested in me?" Ryder asked Blaine as he started to walk away from them.

Blaine sighed. "Ryder wait, you're such a nice, handsome guy and I'm sorry that you were lied to. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else… and I think me and you have a lot in common, we both like people that are not interested in us. I would like to still be your friend and leave this in the past. What do you say?" Blaine said extending his hand to shake Ryder's

"That's for strangers… Friends hug… Remember?" Ryder said as he hugged Blaine, making him smile.

"Sam, I don't know why Kurt would…Sam? Sam? Where is he?" Blaine asked Ryder looking everywhere but Sam was nowhere to be found.

"He's the person you're interested in huh?" Ryder asked Blaine.

"Am I that obvious?" Blaine asked turning all shades of red.

"Not really… But the way you look at him is the way I wished you looked at me" The younger boy told Blaine, making Blaine feel sad for him.

"Ryder, I wish I could tell my heart to forget about being in love with a straight guy and to just fall in love with you… You are such a great, funny, kind, HUNK! And if I could I would totally go out with you… but like I told you, my heart belongs to Sam." Blaine said with lovey dovey eyes.

"Why don't you tell him? Talk to him, I mean when I joined the glee club at the beginning of the school year he had just broken up with Quinn and he hasn't been in a relationship since then… In fact I thought he was gay or bi since he was always with Kurt… Kurt… Why would he lie to me like that, what did I ever do to him?" Ryder asked as both boys started walking towards the school's parking lot.

"I can't Ryder, I rather have him as a friend than not have him in my life… what if I tell him and he finds it repulsive and then he stops being my friend… It already happened to me with a friend I had in Mexico and the pain of losing someone you care for, is something I don't want to face again and about Kurt… I don't think he wanted to hurt you, I think he wanted to hurt me." Blaine said as they reached the parking lot.

"What? Why would he want to do that?" Ryder asked Blaine.

"It's a long story… Sam's truck isn't here… I guess he forgot he was my ride…" Blaine said still looking to see if he could find his crush but it was obvious that he had forgotten and left him there. Ryder could tell that Blaine was a little sand and upset so he tried to make him smile.

"Ok, well I would give you a ride… but I don't have a car… I can carry you…. Hahaha just kidding…My house is like 3 blocks away so I always walk home" Ryder said.

"Me too! Funny how I've never seen you walking, I live 4 blocks away but I always take the back street… it's more peaceful." Blaine told Ryder.

"My mom doesn't like me walking the backstreets… she's so overprotective! She makes me take the main road… Lame huh?" Ryder said blushing "I mean I'm 16 and she still treats me like a kid!"

Blaine laughed "Dude, that's just how moms are. I would give you a ride but my car didn't start today… it has been one of those days."

"Can I walk you home?" Ryder asked Blaine.

"How about I walk you home? I'll take your route and then I'll head home" Blaine said as they both started walking to Ryder's house and talking about everything Kurt has done.

**Meanwhile in the boys locker room…**

"Yeah come on little faggot… ugh you do it well… come on… I'm almost there" Sebastian said sitting on the floor, as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Oh Seb! You're so big and yummy yadda yadda yadda" The other boy sitting next to him said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Kurt, shut the fuck up and keep at it you're lucky I like you mmmhmmm" Sebastian said as he started breathing hard.

"Well just hurry up we need to talk about how you will pay me for mmmm 'my services'" Kurt said as he started to go faster. Sebastian started moaning and panting.

"Ugh fuck yeah, best hand job ever, now come here and give me a kiss" Sebastian said as he finished and tried to forcefully kiss Kurt.

"No no no no no, you know the rules, no kisses" Kurt said as he placed his worked up hand on Sebastian's lips, getting the boy's seed on them.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, we can have a lot more fun if you would only decide to just go all the way instead of these secret hand job meetings" Sebastian said as he cleaned himself up.

"Right, like you would ever admit that you like boys to all your friends… Trust me Sebastian, it's better this way… you get what you want and in return you give me what I want…" Kurt said as he got his phone that had been buzzing all the time he's been with Sebastian.

"Well the meetings would still be secret but filled with more… fun" As he said this he tried to hug Kurt from behind but Kurt moved and slapped Sebastian's hand. "Ok so, who's been texting and calling you?" Sebastian asked.

"Sam, I'm guessing Ryder did what he was supposed to do" Kurt said with a grin on his face.

"So what's the price for your services today" Sebastian asked as he got up and got his clothes straightened out.

"Ok, straight to the point I like that, I want you to give Blaine Andrade a proper welcome to the Glee club" Kurt told Sebastian.

"Your wish is my command. What are we talking about? Dumpster? Stink bomb in locker? Egging his house? Or the classic but effective slushie in the face?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

"Slushie… but this time, make it more memorable…. Add a little something, make it epic! Oh and Sebastian, you know what would happen if anyone finds out that I asked you to do this and the cafeteria incident right?" Kurt asked as he patted Sebastian's head.

"Watch it Kurt, don't mess with my hair… yeah yeah yeah, you tell everybody that we've been having these secret meetings" Sebastian said as he grabbed his stuff. "I'll have it done by the end of the week."

Kurt grinned as he started dialing Sam.

"Kurt! Where the hell are you?" Sam asked Kurt.

"Sam, what's wrong? Why do you sound upset? Is everything ok?" Kurt asked with a big smile on his face but faking his voice to sound concerned.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you, I'm at your house." Sam said.

"I'm on my way home, I'll be there in a few minutes but tell me what's going on?" Kurt said still smiling.

"We'll talk when you get here" Sam said hanging up his phone.

Kurt got on his car and started driving home, on his way there he spotted Ryder and Blaine walking home. He started laughing, honked and waved goodbye at them.

"Was that Kurt?" Ryder asked Blaine.

"Yeah, that was him" Blaine answered looking down.

"So… what are you gonna do about that…?" Ryder asked Blaine as he patted his back.

"Nothing *sighs* I tried talking to Sam earlier today about the way Kurt has been acting towards me but he just said to try to understand him and now he's probably at Kurt's waiting to talk to him" Blaine said in a really sad voice.

"Well if he won't do anything about it, I will" Ryder said clearly enraged.

"Dude, no please don't… He's not worth it and I'm a strong believer that everything we do has consequences" Blaine told Ryder as they arrived to the younger boy's house. "I can't stop you from doing something to Kurt for what he did to you… but please don't do it for me"

"Don't worry… I won't do anything" Ryder said as he said goodbye to Blaine.

**_"I won't do anything but I think I know someone who might…"_** Ryder thought as he saw Blaine head home.

"Santana, are you busy? It's Ryder" Ryder said as he went inside his house calling Santana.

"Hi Hunky Arms! Can I call you back… I'm kind of busy right now…" Santana said.

"Sure, yeah call me back. It's not urgent but we do have to take care of something" Ryder told Santana.

"Ok… I'm intrigued… I'll call you later Ryder, Bye!" Santana said as she hung up her phone.

"Is everything ok?" Brittany asked Santana as she kept driving towards Santana's house.

"I don't know… Ryder wants to talk to me and said that we had to take care of something?" Santana said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh well, call him back! We can talk about my problems later" Britt said turning on Santana's street and parked on the driveway.

"No don't worry, I'll call him later… So why do you think going out with Mike was a mistake?" Santana said as she opened the door to exit her friend's car. "Let's go to my room so we can keep talking"

"Thanks Santana, ever since I've met you, I feel like you're the only person that gets me" Brittany said as she followed Santana to her room.

"Thanks Britt, I feel the same way!" Santana said smiling at her new best friend.

"I can't get used to this uniform" Brittany said messing with her cheerio uniform. "Do you mind if I change into something more comfortable"

"No, go ahead the restroom is right there" Santana said pointing to a door to her left.

"I'll just change here" Brittany said not noticing how nervous Santana had become.

"Oh… ok sure… no problem…" Santana was blushing and decided to go to the restroom to change. **_"I'm such an idiot, I could've stayed and see her change… but I don't want to invade her privacy… this is for the best"_** She said as she finished changing into regular clothes. When she went back to her room Brittany was lying on her bed with her legs on the wall and her head hanging to the side of the mattress.

"Santana… Why does it have to be so hard to find true love?" Brittany said as she messed with her hair.

"Are you saying you don't love Mike" Santana said sitting on the floor next to her bed where Brittany was.

"I don't love him… I mean we just started dating and I feel like we are not compatible at all… He's a nice guy but he's really possessive… like the day at Sugar's party he got upset because of our kiss! Can you believe that!?" Brittany said to Santana.

"I noticed that he did get upset… But it was a game! I mean it's not like we're into girls or into each other…Right?" Santana said looking into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore and she leaned in and kissed Santana. Santana kissed back but as the kiss got more intense she backed out.

"Santana I'm sorry… I just… since that kiss at the party I wanted to try it again and find out if it was just me that felt something… please tell me you felt it too" Brittany said holding Santana's hand. "I have known that I am bisexual since I was 13 and I've had the biggest crush on you since the 9th grade… but I've never had the courage to tell you how I felt."

Santana had tears in her eyes by now and was holding tightly to Brittany's hand.

"Britt, I don't know what to say… I've had a crush on you since forever and the kiss at the party… I definitely felt something too! You've got to know that I would've never tried something knowing that you were with Mike… and also… I can't come out of the closet, my family is super religious and my father is really strict. He always wanted to have a son and since my mom wasn't able to get pregnant after she had me, he always treated me like a son instead of a daughter, that's why I'm tough and rough and I guess kind of rude sometimes. His mom, my abuela, is a devout catholic and that's the way she raised my dad and my dad raised me like that too. He's always saying how he hates 'fags' and how they deserve to die, that's why I hardly invite Blaine over and I rather be at his house. I don't want my dad to say something that would hurt his feelings. I know he would never accept me for the way I am" She said crying her eyes out.

"Hey, shh shhh don't cry, I'm not asking you to come out or to start anything with me… I just wanted to know how you felt about that kiss. It sucks that your dad is like that but sooner or later you will have to face him and tell him the truth and I want you to know that I will be here for you." Brittany said hugging Santana. "I'm breaking up with Mike, it's for the best… He's a great guy but it's never gonna work out"

"Britt, are you sure?" Santana said letting go of Britt.

"I want to wait for you, until you're ready" Britt said kissing Santana again.

"This is so surreal, I have never felt this way about anyone… I have never been affectionate or able to show my feelings… are you sure about this?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Stop asking me if I'm sure! I am sure and I will wait!" Brittany said as she started to play with Santana's cat.

"Well look at that Aragorn likes you!" Santana said as she started laughing.

"My parents don't like cats… I've always wanted to have one and I love yours! I like his name! How did you come up with it?" Brittany said.

"You're joking right? It's from the Lord of the Rings…You've never seen them!?" Santana said as she got up to go get her Lord Of The Rings Blurays.

"Never… are the movies good?" Brittany said taking the movies Santana was handing her.

"The best! My dad took me and my mom to see all the movies when they were released and last year to see 'The Hobbit', that's one of the only things we bond over. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." Santana said. "Take them with you and watch them, or we can watch them together?"

"That sounds great, we can have movie night every night this week since theres like 100 of them right? Hahaha just messing with you…Well, I have to go… I need to talk to Mike and then head home, I have a lot to study and finals are coming up" Brittany said as she hugged Santana goodbye and the door to the room opened.

"Santana, que esta pasando aqui?" A manly, rude and cold voice asked.

"Nothing papi, this is my best friend Brittany, Brittany this is my dad Dr. Carlos Lopez" Santana said as Brittany shook Dr. Lopez's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir" Brittany said flashing a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Brittany, Santana I told you already to keep the door to your room open when you have visitors" He told his daughter in a very strict voice.

"Ok papi, Brittany was leaving, see you tomorrow at school Britt, Bye!" Santana said walking Brittany to the front door.

"Santana, you should invite her to Sunday's mass" He said as both of them saw Brittany get on her car.

"No dad, I don't even know if she's catholic" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Then how is she your best friend? You're supposed to know everything about your best friends" He said putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Whatever dad… Hey just a reminder I'm staying at Blaine's all week since his mom is out of town, I'm gonna get my stuff ready and head over there" Santana said walking towards her room.

"Such a nice guy, if only he was straight" Dr. Lopez said to his daughter.

"Papi! Stop it! He's my best friend and yes he's a nice guy and there's nothing wrong with being gay!" Santana said in an annoyed voice.

"Let's not start Santana, I had a long day at work… Say hello to Blaine and don't do anything stupid" He told his daughter as she gathered everything to go to Blaine's.

**At Kurt's house. **

"Carole, I'm hoooome!" Kurt said almost singing. Carole came to the front door and hugged her stepson.

"Hi sweetie, Sam came in about 30 minutes ago and asked me to tell you that he would be in the basement waiting for you. He looked really upset, is everything ok?" Carole asked as they both walked towards the living room.

"I have no idea! Let me go talk to him…" Kurt said.

In the basement Sam was just sitting down on the couch with his suitcases still unpacked and his fists on his lap.

"Samuel, why haven't you unpacked? What did you want to talk about?" Kurt said fixing his buttoned down shirt and then his vest before sitting down next to Sam.

"Why did you do it?" Sam said in a barely audible voice.

"Samuel what are you talking about?" Kurt said as he turned to look at Sam, who just kept looking straight ahead fists still on his lap.

"Kurt, you know what I'm talking about… you lied to Ryder and told him Blaine was interested in him, he kissed Blaine and told him you said Santana had told you that Blaine wanted him to do that." Sam said with anger in his voice.

**_"Fucking Ryder snitched on me" _**"Sam, you see, I was only trying to help" he was interrupted by Sam.

"Don't give me that shit about trying to help Kurt, If that was the case then why lie and say Santana was the one behind it… Kurt I have been your friend and always defended you but I just don't understand why you do these things you do" Sam said still angry but with some compassion.

"I know Ryder likes Blaine… and I thought that if Ryder knew that Santana was behind it he would go for it and tell Blaine how he felt... and come on Blaine likes him too… you saw the way they interacted with each other at the beach." Kurt said still trying to convince Sam that he meant no harm and that Blaine liked Ryder.

"Kurt, you really hurt Ryder's feelings. Blaine doesn't like him like that… just like a friend. Kurt, I don't know if I believe you… this is the second time you do something 'trying to help' that hurts someone. And that someone is Blaine again… why is that Kurt?" Sam asked Kurt. "Blaine is my best friend and I promised him I would always be there for him and protect him even if that includes protecting him from you… so I'm asking you as a friend Kurt, please stop trying to 'help' him and just leave him alone."

"Fine, I won't even look at him" Kurt scoffed and then got up. "You know what Sam, all this 'he's my best friend' crap… I'm not falling for it… you have feelings for him right?" Kurt asked Sam.

"I do… and I know that you thought that maybe we could be together but I don't feel that way about you Kurt, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you… I love you like a friend but I do have these feelings for Blaine that I can't explain… and when I saw Ryder kissing him I felt jealous and angry… I felt like I'm the only one that can kiss him" Sam said looking at Kurt.

Kurt was having a hard time trying to hide his rage, hearing Sam talking about the way he felt about Blaine was driving him insane.

"Ok well are you coming out to everybody then?" Kurt asked Sam with a bitchy voice.

"Not yet… I'm not ready and I don't know if Blaine likes me like that… I mean I'm confused… I think he does but I'm not 100 percent sure…" Sam said leaning on the wall behind him. "I'm gonna take these last weeks of school to get to know him more and then after nationals when we have our last glee club meeting I will ask him out. I love it that Mr. Schue has those 'last chance to share something' performances, I will take advantage of that and tell him then."

"Well sounds like a good plan" Kurt said in a very irritated tone. "Why haven't you unpacked?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you… I'm going to Honduras! I signed up with habitat for humanity and I leave the day after Nationals. That's why I want to ask Blaine before I leave… I can't wait the whole summer to ask him out. I know it sucks having to ask him and then leave but at least I'll be ok over there knowing that I have someone here waiting for me" Sam said with a big smile.

"Honduras… Ok well I'll miss you Samuel… I'm gonna go now I have some things I need to take care of" Kurt said making his way up the stairs but Sam grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Kurt, I was upset and I'm sorry if I mistreated you… and I'm also sorry that 'Us' can't happen… I hope that we can still be friends?" He asked with a concerned face.

"Don't be silly Samuel, I knew that we would always be friends and I'm happy that you found someone…" Kurt said pulling his arm from Sam's reach and headed to his room.

"Ok, I'll be back later I need to go see Blaine, I kind of rushed here and forgot he needed a ride… talk to you later Kurt!" Sam said heading out the door.

When Kurt got to his room he pulled out his phone. "Hello? Hey… It's me Kurt, Forget about the end of the week. I need you to take care of it tomorrow" He told the person he dialed and then hung up. "Stupid Blaine won't know what hit him… ok maybe he will… A SLUSHIE! hahahahaha"

**Santana's car.**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Santana asked Ryder over the phone.

"Yeah and Blaine doesn't want me to do anything about it!" Ryder said sounding anxious.

"That boy! I love him but it annoys me that he never wants to fight back or get even… well that's why he has me." Santana said. "Are you ok Ryder? I mean I wish Blaine felt the same way you feel about him, you guys make a hot couple."

"Yeah I'm fine, and I wish the same but I'm satisfied with being his friend for now" Ryder said.

"Ok Hunky Arms, I'm at Blaine's don't tell him you told me everything that happened… tomorrow you and I will have a little talk with Porcelina" She said as she hung up her phone and went to knock on Blaine's door.

"About time Lopez! I heated the food already!" Blaine said opening the door and walking towards the kitchen.

"I thought Sam would be here since he gave you a ride." Santana said.

"I walked home..." Blaine said avoiding eye contact with Santana.

"Ok" Santana said.

"That's it? You're not gonna ask me what happened? Or Why I walked home?" Blaine asked Santana.

"No… gosh ok, I can't lie to you… I know what happened. I know what Kurt did but I don't get why Sam isn't here." She said sitting at the table.

"Me either, I mean he saw Ryder kissing me and he went 'loco' and then he was gone." Blaine said bringing the food to the table. As he was about to sit, someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that could be. I'm not expecting anyone." Blaine said making his way to the front door.

"Hey B, I'm sorry I left without giving you a ride, I couldn't think straight… I didn't know what I was doing." Sam said standing at the door.

"Come on in" Blaine answered a little pissed off. "Santana's in the dining room, we're about to eat… are you staying" Blaine moved from the door to let Sam in.

"I get it, you're mad at me and again I'm sorry, I had to talk to Kurt and ask him why he did it" Sam said looking at his red converse.

"Yeah, ok and you're here to defend his name? You know what Sam I'm really hungry… you're more than welcome to stay but I understand if you have to go back and check on your friend Kurt, make sure that I or Ryder didn't hurt him or was he just trying to help again?" Blaine said red on the face, but this time it was anger.

Sam could see the hurt and anger in Blaine's eyes and he didn't want to make things worse so he decided to leave.

"I'm sorry I left without you Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow at school" He said not wanting to look at Blaine. He opened the door and looked back wanting to say more but couldn't and just left.

It took a lot from Blaine to not speak up and ask Sam to stay with him. He wanted to cry, it hurt that his crush preferred to be with Kurt, the person that kept hurting Blaine with every chance he got. He wanted Sam to stay but at the same time he was hurt and confused as to why Sam left him and went to Kurt. Blaine was just staring at the door and he didn't even feel when Santana came and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, she just hugged him and let him cry.

"Fuck, I'm such a girl!" Blaine said in between tears.

"No you're not, you have a penis and girls don't have penises, peni? What's the plural of penis!?" She said with a confused look on her face. Blaine couldn't help it and started laughing between the tears.

"What would I do without you?" He said as he grabbed her hand and walked back to the dining room. They ate and talked for a long time.

"I heard everything he said Blaine and It's obvious that he is interested in you… Why would he get mad and not be able to 'think straight' if another guy kisses you? We know that Kurt is an evil bitch that wants to bed Trouty and he will do anything to keep you and him apart so he did this so that Sam could see you kissing Ryder. OH MY GOD KURT KNOWS THAT SAM LIKES YOU!" Santana said screaming. "I mean we knew that he thought you liked Sam but now it's obvious that he knows Sam has feelings for you!"

"Lopez, Lopez, Lopez you watch too many novelas (soaps)" Blaine said chuckling. "Sam is just like a brother, maybe he thought Ryder was being aggressive or I don't know but he is not gay or bi, he doesn't like me like that. We just had a talk today at the library and he said he feels the need to protect me like a little brother or something like that but Sam Evans is not gay and he does not have feelings for me" Blaine said but deep down the words Santana had just spoken resounded in his head **_"Sam has feelings for you"_** He shook his head and started to speak again. "Can you take me to get my contacts tomorrow before school?"

"Whatever Andrade, remember my third eye never lies….Contacts? Really? Yeah I'll take you, what are are you gonna do about your phone?" Santana asked.

"Oh! Let me check if it works now I left it here to dry it out and about the contacts, well Sam had suggested for me to get contacts…" Blaine said as he got up to bring his phone.

"Loser, you're gonna get them just because he 'suggested'" She snorted as she said that.

"Shut up, I get tired of these glasses and since I am now a cheerio I will need them to move freely." He answered "Look at that my phone works again! Let me call my mom to let her know!"

"Tell her I said I love her and miss her!" Santana said.

"Mami, my phone is working again! How are you?" How's everything overthere? I miss you." Blaine said with a lump in his throat.

"Hijo, estoy bien. I'm fine and there has been a change of plans, I'm going back tomorrow, there's no need to stay for the whole week. The police caught the man that killed your dad and the person that planned to have your dad killed" Mrs. Andrade said.

"WHAT!? Mom, what do you mean the person that planned it? I thought he was killed by the drug cartel?" Blaine said shocked and alarmed at everything his mother was saying.

"We'll talk when I get home tomorrow evening, Blaine I love you so much and I can't wait to be home again. Oh and get the spare room ready, we're gonna have a guest. Bye baby tell Santana I said hi" Mrs Andrade said as she hung up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8 Clarity

**A/N: I suck! I'm sorry I took forever to upload chapter 8. I didnt manage my time wisely and things at work are really hectic! Also it was my dad's anniversary... he passed away june 26th 2011 so i wasnt in a writing mood for a few days but here it is! I hope "y'all" enjoy it! and please please PLEASE leave some feedback i really appreciate all the reviews and encouragement i get from all of you!**

**Special thanks to: Blam93: You're always there for me and i hope i can be there for you as well!**

**JohnWBlack: So young yet so mature, thanks for your support!**

**ShaneHardy: Hats Off! You rock and you are an inspiration! Congrats on the sequel! Please guys check out WALK OF FAME the sequel to A NEW REALITY IN DIRECTION. Best fic out there!**

**Amy-Violet: I enjoy all your fics and i thank you for reading and reviewing mine!**

**Rebeca V: You're the reason why im writing, even though i suck i thank you for pushing me to try it!**

**Ihopeitsbenign: Love your fics and i love the support you've given me thank you so much!**

**and everyone else, Sagek, Lokifirefox, Valenteeh, FawningCow ME-ME157 and everyone else that has taken their time to read and follow my story. Much love guys!**

**_"God I'm such a dumbass, I always manage to screw things up. Why couldn't I just wait and talk to him before I went to look for Kurt?"_** Sam thought to himself still standing outside Blaine's house. He couldn't leave like that. He felt horrible and every time he would close his eyes he could see the pain and hurt in Blaine's eyes.

**Inside Blaine's House.**

"Who's coming over, who is the guest that's coming with Mama Andrade?" Santana asked Blaine but the boy was still thinking about Sam. "HEY" She snapped her fingers on his face. "Still thinking about Trouty?"

"Yeah, do you think I was rude?" He asked Santana.

"Hell no, I have to teach you the art of being rude. You were not rude…Blaine do you really love Sam?" Santana asked Blaine.

"I am so confused Santana, I do have feelings for him... I don't know if it's love but I like him a lot." Blaine said sighing. "It can't be love Santana, I just met him… but I can tell you that I feel a strong connection with him, it's more than just a crush."

"Yeah, I understand completely that's how I feel about Britt… I haven't told you this but we kissed again…" Santana said smiling. Blaine raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth shocked.

"WHAT! HOW? WHEN? WHERE!?" He said almost screaming, causing Santana to laugh just as she was about to tell him everything that happened earlier at her house with Brittany, someone knocked at the front door.

"I'll get it, you cleanup" She said as she ran to the door. Blaine just sighed and smiled picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen. When he came back to the dining room he was surprised when he saw the person that had knocked.

"Can I talk to you? Please?" The person asked.

"Sam, I'm kind of busy, I was going to help Santana with her homework" Blaine responded to Sam's question as he looked to Santana who raised an eyebrow.

"It's ok, I have to call home and let them know I'm fine, you boys talk" Santana said as she left the dining room giving Blaine a mischievous smile and mouthed "talk to him" as she made her way towards Blaine's room while the boys sat on the living room couch.

"Listen, I'm an idiot. You are my best friend, my brother and I just told you how I feel like I have to protect you and keep you from harm but I go and do the exact same opposite and hurt you, please forgive me Blaine… when Ryder told us that Kurt was behind all this I left because all I wanted to do was give Kurt a piece of my mind. When I get mad, I don't think, I don't hold grudges and I don't get mad easily unless they hurt someone I love... I mean someone I care a lot for… I mean well you know what I mean" The blond said blushing. "I got mad about Kurt trying to hurt you that I didn't think it twice and just headed towards his house to talk to him." Sam said.

"You really care that much for me Sam?" Blaine asked Sam blushing.

Sam looked at Blaine and could see him blushing so he smiled. "Blaine, it's like I told you before I don't know why but I feel like I have to protect you, take care of you." Sam stayed quiet for a few minutes and he finally gathered the courage to get closer to Blaine and embrace him.

Even though it was just a hug this moment felt so right for both boys, they weren't kissing or feeling each other up they were simply hugging each other and it felt good. This level of intimacy gave Sam the courage to confess something to Blaine, something only Kurt and his ex-girlfriend Quinn knew.

"Blaine, not a lot of people know what I'm about to tell you" Sam said scratching his head looking down. "I just feel like I can trust you and tell you the reason why Quinn broke up with me." By now Sam's voice was breaking and tears were starting to make their way down his cheeks. "The first week of school I noticed a guy at school and I started having these weird feelings. Quinn caught me staring at this boy and she lost it, she asked me if I liked boys and I said no. I was scared so I got really nervous, she hugged me and asked me again if I liked boys, I told her that I didn't know but that I thought I found a certain boy attractive and she said that maybe I was bisexual. She kept hugging me and told me that it was better if we broke up so that I could figure things out." Sam said between sobs. "Ever since then things between us have been awkward, she hasn't told anyone but every time I see her I go the opposite way or try to avoid her because it's just so damn embarrassing."

"Oh, Sammy it's ok don't cry" Blaine said as he patted Sam's back. "From what I've seen, Quinn is a lovely girl and really mature, I understand why she got mad when you started noticing this guy, I mean put yourself in her shoes, If you loved someone and then you catch them looking at someone else? It has to hurt but Quinn understands what you're going through and helped you realize that you are attracted to guys. I also understand why it would be awkward but just give it time." Blaine said holding Sam's hands.

"It's all me Blaine, I mean she hasn't done anything to make things awkward or unbearable but whenever I know that I caused someone pain, I just can't live with myself and I make things awkward… kinda like I did with you earlier today… Instead of talking to you, I left even though I could see the pain and hurt in your eyes. Why am I like this?" Sam said not letting go of Blaine's hands.

"Sam, you just have a big heart and you can't fathom the idea of hurting someone but it's gonna happen, I mean I know you don't mean to hurt people but sometimes stuff happens and people end up getting hurt without you wanting it to happen." Blaine put his hand on Sam's chin and lifted his head so that he could look into the blond's eyes. "You are a great guy and we all know it, you are always there for everyone, even for Kurt but you can't please everyone Sam but what you did today, coming back and talking to me instead of letting things get all awkward lets me know that you're even a better person than what I had thought, have you thought about talking to Quinn?" Blaine asked Sam.

"Yeah, every night, Quinn is an awesome girl and I hate myself for hurting her and for letting things get so out of hand." Sam said.

"I don't think she's hurt because you're bisexual, I think she's hurt that you've been avoiding her" Blaine told Sam who was just staring into space.

"You're the boy" Sam said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"What's that" Blaine asked not realizing what Sam was saying.

"You're the boy Blaine, you are the boy I noticed the first week of school, you're the boy that Quinn saw me staring at, you're the boy that made me feel things I had never thought I would feel for another boy." Sam said getting up. "I would catch you looking at me and blushing when I would look back but I never acted on it, I mean all this is new to me. I came to terms with being bisexual but I'm not ready to announce it to the world yet at least that's what I thought. After our encounter last week, you know when you pushed me to the floor" Sam said chuckling. "The feelings became more intense and I don't know if you feel the same Blaine but we're not even an item and I'm already scared of losing you, of not having you in my life. All I'm asking is for you to allow me to spend more time with you, I want to know you more" Sam said waiting for an answer from Blaine.

"Sam, I, I, I don't know what to say." Blaine said blushing causing the taller boy to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Blaine asked giving Sam the "stink eye".

"You are just too cute when you blush and then you blush and give me the stink eye at the same time, it's like cuteness overload" Sam said still laughing at Blaine.

"Oh gosh, I can't help it, I was just born this cute, I mean I'm too sexy for this shirt, too sexy for this shirt" Blaine said batting his eyes and singing to Sam. "Let's do it, let's get to know each other and see what the future holds" Blaine said extending his hand to Sam to shake on it but Sam just slapped it and hugged him tight.

"I really love hugging you, I know I said I want to protect you but there's a peace I feel when I hug you, I feel secure and I don't want to let go but I have to go talk to Quinn, I don't want to go to Honduras without fixing things with her first" Sam said causing Blaine to give him a shocked face.

"Honduras?" Was all Blaine could ask.

"Oh shoot, I haven't told you yet, I'm going to Honduras this summer to build houses with Habitat For Humanity, I signed up last summer and I get to go right after nationals" Sam said.

"That's so awesome! I mean I'm gonna miss having you around telling me how cute I am, but I think it's great that you're gonna go help and maybe you can practice your Español!" Blaine said punching Sam.

"Yo quiero taco bell, see I don't need practice, my español is perfecto" Sam said returning the punch.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that white boy" Blaine said laughing.

"Alright B, I'll see you tomorrow at school, wish me luck! I'm going to Quinn's and try to salvage that friendship." Sam said hugging Blaine again.

"You don't need luck Sammy, everything will be ok" Sam blushed when he heard Blaine calling him Sammy "Well look who's blushing now!" Blaine said laughing at Sam.

"Shut up punk, I'll get you back tomorrow! Bye B!" Sam said making his way out the door.

"I wonder how Kurt will react to the news." Santana said making her way to the living room.

"Lopez! You heard everything!?" Blaine said smiling at his best friend.

"Don't act so surprised, you know I had to" Santana said winking at Blaine "So Porcelina will have a bitch fit tomorrow so just be ready for that."

"I wonder what he'll do, whatever it is I'm not gonna put up with it. I'm done being a push over." Blaine said with a determined look on his face.

"Wooo, that's what I'm talking about!" Santana said high fiving Blaine.

**Kurt sitting in his car outside the Lima Bean.**

"What do you mean you can't do it? We made a deal Sebastian!" Kurt said angrily over the phone.

"Babe, I'm already on thin ice as it is because I called him a faggot and made him trip in the cafeteria" Sebastian said.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE? I AM NOT YOR BABE! Sebastian, I hope you're ready to become another high school loser. After I start spreading the rumor that the jock that hates all things gay is actually GAY your high school life will be miserable." Kurt said chuckling.

"Kurt, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, I have been thinking about it and I like you, I like being with you, even if most of the times you're a total bitch. I care for you Kurt maybe if I come out, you and I can be together?" Sebastian asked with a hopeful voice.

"Oh Seb, I have been waiting to hear you say that since the day I met you" Kurt said sounding sweet and kind.

"Kurt, wow, this is so surreal I don't care if I have to come out, I want to be with you." Sebastian said almost crying.

With an evil laugh Kurt replied "You are the stupidest person I know, I would NEVER go out with you! I am just using you so that you can help me make that beaner's life a living hell! Hahahahahahaha thanks for that, I needed a good laugh" Kurt replied still laughing and making fun of Sebastian "You are so pathetic."

"You really are a bitch Kurt, why do you hate Blaine so much?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

"I just do ok? He's a fucking wetback that always gets his way, he has the perfect mother, everybody likes him and he is trying to steal Sam away from me!" Kurt said sounding angrier than ever, Sebastian could feel the hate in Kurt's Voice.

"Kurt, I know you lost your mom at a very young age but Blaine lost his dad too and you still have your dad, he's a great man." Sebastian said trying to calm Kurt down.

"Shut the fuck up Sebastian, Burt is just a provider he's not a father, he was never there for me. Yeah he always lets me do whatever I want and gives me whatever I ask for but he was never there for me. He couldn't handle having a gay son so he just went on zombie mode and lets me do whatever I want." Kurt said almost crying but his pride was greater so he stopped himself.

"Sam was never yours, he never liked you but I do Kurt" Sebastian said.

"Sam is mine and I will not rest until Blaine is out of the picture and Sam realizes that he loves me and not that fucking Mexican." Kurt said laughing like a maniac.

"Man Kurt, forget about them, forget about Sam and let me be there for you, let me show you that I can make you happy." Sebastian said with a shaky voice.

"You know what Seb, I'm sorry that I laughed at you earlier, you're right I need to forget about Sam and Blaine and just focus on me, I mean us. Maybe we could be happy? Can you meet me tomorrow morning in the auditorium? Let's talk about us, face to face." Kurt said in a sweet voice.

"You won't regret this! I will make you happy I promise Kurt! Good night babe, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Sebastian told Kurt over the phone almost screaming from how happy he was.

"Good night baby" Kurt said hanging up his phone. "Fucking retard, Nobody messes up with my plans, you'll pay for this" He said as he started dialing a number on his phone. "Karofsky? Remember when I saw you mmm servicing that gross old man in the restroom of that gay club the other night and I told you that your secret was safe with me but you had to do me a favor? Well it's time to collect" Kurt said as he told David Karofsky the plan he had just thought of.

**At Quinn's House.**

"I'll get it mom!" Quinn said running to open the door. "Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see Sam standing there at her door.

"Hey Quinn, can we talk?" Sam said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, let's go to the back yard we can sit by the pool. Are you ok Sam?" Quinn said concerned, she could see that the boy was nervous.

"No, I'm not ok Quinn, I have been a jerk and an asshole to you and I'm really sorry" Sam said fighting back tears.

"Sweetie, I have missed you so much!" Quinn said hugging the boy.

"Wait you're not mad at me?" Sam said with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Sam you were going through a transition and I wanted to be there for you, not as a girlfriend but as a friend and that's why I broke up with you. I don't care if you're bisexual, gay or straight I just want you to be happy and I wanted to be there for you!" She said wiping Sam's tears away. "It hurt that you weren't talking to me and that you were avoiding me but I'm so happy that you're talking to me again!"

"Quinn, I am so stupid I thought I had hurt you and I didn't know how to fix it so I made things worse. Please know that I love you, you were an incredible girlfriend and I am sorry that I stopped talking to you. I'm learning to just accept things as they are and just do my best to not make things awkward. I'm learning that I can't please everyone and that people will get hurt from time to time, I will do my best to fix things but I will not make the same mistake and I will not let things get out of hand" Sam said making Quinn smile.

"You're such a sweetheart Sam, your big heart will get you in a lot of trouble but at the same time it will bring a lot of happiness to the ones around you" She said kissing Sam's cheek. "So are you and Blaine an item now" She asked splashing water at Sam. The boy blushed and started to stutter.

"I, um, err, What!? What are you talking about" Was all he could say.

"Sam, I know you have feelings for Blaine, I did catch you staring at him remember? And even tough you never told me that he was the one you had, mmm how did you say it 'weird feelings?' for, it's pretty obvious that Blaine is the boy you like" Quinn said with a very cool easy going voice.

"Quinn, please don't hate Blaine, he didn't I mean It's not his fault I like him, I mean I don't like him, I mean I do, gosh I'm so confused" Sam said avoiding eye contact with her.

"You are not confused, you like him don't deny it! And why would I be mad that you like him? You guys will make a cute couple, I'm just so happy for you Sam and know that I'm here for you and him." This time Sam splashed her.

"You are an awesome friend Quinn, I love you so much! And you're right I wont deny it, I like Blaine… A lot and I asked him to get to know each other more but to be honest I feel like I don't need more time, I already know that I want to be with him and I want to ask him to be my boyfriend but I don't want to be impulsive and scare him off, I want to give him time to fall in love with me, I guess as we get to know each other I will be sure that he really does love me." Sam said looking at the stars.

"Well that's very smart Sam but I can see it in his eyes, the boy is head over heels for you." She said laughing. "Sam, I know that you always see the good in people but not everybody is as good as you think. Please be careful who you trust…" She said looking down messing with the water in the pool.

"Who are you talking about? What do you mean" Sam asked turning his head towards Quinn.

"Just be careful ok? I love you and I don't want you see you get hurt, I have seen the way Kurt acts around you but I have also seen that he does not like Blaine and I can tell that he will do whatever he can to keep you from getting together" She said grabbing his hand.

"He's not that bad, he just thought that we could be an item, but I talked to him and we're cool!" Sam said smiling at Quinn.

"Ok sweetie just be happy and thank you for this, I'm glad that we are friends again!" She said messing with his hair.

"I love you too Q! I'm gonna head home, I don't want to be late since I'm staying at the Hummels, I don't want them to think I'm irresponsible. Bye Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow at school." The boy said giving Quinn a hug and made his way to the Hummels.

**At Blaine's House.**

"Lopez that's great!" Blaine said excited for his friend.

"Dude, it was surreal I mean we kissed and now I know she feels what I feel, She's even gonna break up with Mike!" Santana said grinning.

"Wait a minute, are you actually considering coming out? And all this happened in your room!? I'm guessing your father wasn't there?" Blaine said lying on his stomach but putting his weight on his elbows.

"He came in right when me and Britt were hugging but I don't think he suspected anything. I can' come out Andrade, I just can't but that doesn't mean that I can't dream and imagine that Britt and me can be happy together" Santana said turning on her side to face Blaine.

"Will Brittany be ok with that?" Blaine asked Santana.

"She said she will wait for me!" Santana said still with that big smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you Lopez, I really am! Just if you're gonna be kissing and making out with her make sure you don't do it at your house, imagine if your homophobic father was to find out? Remember when he found out I'm gay? I'm lucky he still lets us be friends?" Blaine said rolling to his back and getting ready to go to sleep.

"Please don't hate him, he's just super religious but he actually likes you a lot!" Santana said punching Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't hate him, but I am scared of what he will do whenever he finds out about you?" Blaine said returning the punch.

"You hit like a girl!" Santana said making fun of Blaine. Blaine laughed and threw a pillow on her face.

"Shut up Lopez, let's get some sleep tomorrow we have to wake up early to go get my contacts." Blaine said as he turned to his side to finally get some rest.

The following morning around 7 AM Blaine's phone buzzed with a new Text Message.

"Wake up Flaquito"- Sammy-

Blaine smiled and started texting.

"Thanks for the wake up text Sammy, I'll see you later at school! :)" –Flaquito-

Sam grinned and got in the shower, he has just finished his morning exercise routine.

"Lopez wake up, we have to go get my contacts come on!" Blaine said nudging Santana's shoulder.

"Alright, alright I'm up…" She got up stretched and yawned. "Hey you never told me who Mama Andrade is bringing with her tonight" She asked between yawns.

"I have no clue, I guess we'll find out tonight when she comes home. Hey do you want to spend the night again tonight? Maybe we can cook something for her!? He asked walking to his closet to get his cheerio uniform.

"Sounds like a great idea, I'm gonna use your mom's restroom to get ready, see you downstairs in 15 minutes" She said as she left Blaine's room.

**The April Rhodes Civic Pavillion**

**"**Hey Babe you made it, I thought you were pulling my leg but I'm so glad you're here" Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Of course I'm here silly" Kurt said burying his chin on Sebastian's shoulder and rolling his eyes.

"Well you said to be here at exactly 7:15 so here I am!" Sebastian said taking Kurt's hands into his. "Your text said that you wanted me to tell ask you out properly, face to face so here it goes"

Kurt kept looking to see if he could see Karofsky and the rest of the lacrosse team around to witness what was about to happen, when he felt his phone vibrating, that was the signal to let him know that the team was ready.

"Go on Seb, what did you want to tell me" Kurt said faking a smile.

"Kurt, I think I'm in love with you. When I'm with you nothing else matters, you are hot, beautiful, sexy and I just want to be with you. Would you be my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked holding Kurt's hands.

Suddenly the whole lacrosse team stepped out from the back of the auditorium and started laughing and screaming homophobic slurs. Sebastian was in shock and didn't understand what was going on, Kurt leaned in and whisper in his ear.

"You should've stuck to our plan Seb" He whisperes giggling and left the auditorium skipping and laughing.

"Fag! You know we hate Fags but when one of us turns into one, it's even worse. Let's get him guys!" Karofsky another closet case screamed as the whole lacrosse team started punching and kicking Sebastian. Some of them were even spiting on him and calling him names. Ryder who is friends with some of the lacrosse team was told to go to the auditorium as well but was running late. He could not believe what was going on when he got there. Most jocks know that Ryder is gay and after they bashed him when they found out he was gay and he fought back, he earned their respect so they hardly mess with him.

"What the hell is going on, leave him alone!" Ryder screamed.

"Stay out of this faggot, this does not concern you, this is a lacrosse team thing not a football thing so just fuck off." Karofsky shouted.

"This is a human being you're bashing, it is my concern and I can make it the school's concern as well if you guys don't stop and get the fuck out of here!" Ryder shouted back clenching his fists. One of the jocks threw a punch at Ryder but missed, Ryder started punching some jocks to get them off the boy the were attacking.

When the team started to walk away he was finally able to see Sebastian with a busted lip, swollen eyes and a bloody nose lying on the floor crying.

"Let's go guys, they're probably gonna touch each other's junk or whatever it is faggots do." Karofsky said laughing and leaving Ryder and Sebastian alone.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Ryder asked helping Sebastian to his feet.

"You didn't have to do that Ryder, I don't deserve your kindess. I have been an ass to you and your friends." Sebastian said touching his lips and eyes trying to assimilate the damage done to his face and body. "Ouch, everything hurts" He said before collapsing to the floor again.

Ryder picked him up and carried him all the way to the nurse's office.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked Ryder.

"Some kids were attacking him in the auditorium and when I got there they left and I found him like this" Ryder answered.

"I need to call an ambulance and his parents, please stay here with him while I take care of that and you also need to talk to principal Figgins." The nurse said rushing out of her office and into the principal's office.

"Why Kurt?" Sebasitan said in between his unconsciousness.

"Sebastian, are you saying that Kurt is behind this?" Ryder asked Sebastian but the boy did not answer.

By the time the ambulance picked up Sebastian the whole school knew that he was attacked because he was gay and he was hitting on Kurt. At least that's the rumor everybody had heard from the jocks.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked Blaine as they made their way to school just as the ambulance was speeding off.

"I don't know but look there's Ryder, let's see if he knows anything." Blaine answered Santana.

"Hey man, what's going on? Who did the ambulance take?" Blaine asked Ryder as he hugged him.

"Hunky arms, is that blood on your shirt, what the fuck happened here!? Are you ok!?" Santana asked him.

"Oh yeah, No it's not my blood it's Sebastian's. Apparently he's gay and the lacrosse team found out so they decided to bash him for being gay." Ryder said clenching his fists.

"What did I tell you Andrade, Karma is a bitch! Look at him calling you a faggot when all this time he's gay too" Santana said.

"Lopez, he did not deserve this, nobody does" Blaine said feeling sorry for Sebastian.

"I feel bad for him too but everything we do has consequences and again I say, Karma is a bitch" Santana said putting her arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Why is his blood on your shirt?" Blaine asked Ryder as they made their way into the school.

"I found him in the auditorium, I got a text from a buddy of mine to meet him at there and I was running late, when I got there Karofsky and the whole lacrosse team were beating the shit out of him. That's not all, I can't prove it but I think Kurt was the one that started all of this." Ryder said trying to make sense of things.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"When I was at the nurse's office Sebastian was out of it but he said 'Why Kurt?' and the rumor going on around school is that Sebastian asked Kurt to be his boyfriend and the lacrosse team found out so that's why they beat him up." Ryder said opening his locker and getting a clean shirt out of it. "How would the lacrosse team know to be there in the auditorium at the exact time? Like I said, I can't prove it but this has Kurt's prints all over it." Ryder said changing shirts right in front of Santana and Blaine, showing off his chiseled abs and well defined pecs.

"Yeah this has Kurt written all over it" Santana said. "What's gonna happen to the lacrosse team?

"They were suspended for a week." Ryder said getting his stuff ready.

"That't it!?" Blaine asked outraged. Ryder just nodded and closed his eyes.

"I really hope Sebastian is ok, even though I hate him for what he did to Blaine, I still think this sucks" Santana said grabbing Ryder's hand. "Let's go Hunky Arms, you promised to help me with that thing?" She said making eyes at Ryder.

"What thing, where are you going?" Blaine asked but the bell for first period rang.

"Gotta go Andrade, see ya later!" Santana rushed taking Ryder with her, leaving Blaine wondering where it was they were rushing to.

"Ok so, Kurt has an elective on first period, he helps at the attendance office and has to make runs to different classrooms, let's wait for him to walk out of it and take him for a little talk with Auntie Snixx and Hunky arms." She told Ryder as she spanked his ass making the boy blush. "Relax Hunky, that's just me letting you know how much I love you!" She said laughing.

"I'll approach him and tell him I want to talk to him about him telling me that Blaine liked me and that I wanted to apologize for ratting him out" Ryder said winking at Santana.

"Damn Ryder, you are learning fast!" She said and the boy spanked her and said.

"I learned from the best!"

Just as they predicted Kurt made his way out of the office and into a classroom, Ryder approached him.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. Can we go into a room, I want to tell you something I found out about Sam and Blaine, I need your help in getting them apart… Can you help me" Ryder asked sounding serious and determined.

"Ok, I'm all ears! Here let's go to this room, it's empty during first period." Kurt said Linking his arm with Ryder's.

Santana who was watching from afar started to follow them into the room.

"Hi Prancy Smurf!" She said making Kurt jump and squeal.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Ryder.

"Santana, what are you doing here!?" Ryder asked still semi serious but he couldn't help it and started to laugh.

"What's going on, why are you laughing!?" Kurt asked Ryder.

"Oh Elizabeth" Santana said locking the door to the classroom.

"Me and Ryder make a good team don't you agree? I asked Ryder to help me get close enough to you to do this… HOLD HIM DOWN HUNKY ARMS!" She shouted and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"No, NO DON'T YOU DARE YOU DIKEY LOSER" Kurt shouted and tried to get away from Ryder's hold but the taller boy was just too strong and Kurt couldn't run away.

"Dikey Loser? Come on Kurt you can come up with something better than that" Santana said as she kept cutting Kurt's styled hair.

"Why are you doing this, I'm a nice person" Kurt said sobbing and screaming.

"Let's just say we're giving karma a little help…" Ryder said letting Kurt go.

"And if you do anything to my boys again, I will take this scissors and cut something else, you got it Porcelina? Santana said snapping her fingers on Kurt's Face.

Kurt kept crying and sobbing and he looked at Satnana then at Ryder, he then spat on Santana's face and started laughing. Santana slapped him leaving a big hand print on his cheek making him cry again and he started running out of the room.

"Do you think we went to far?" Ryder asked Santana

"No, he went too far by spitting on me, that slap was just the beginning of my wrath" She said cleaning her face with a paper towel.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Santana" Ryder said smiling at the Latina.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Bieber hair, I got your back just don't ever do anything Kurt Like and you'll be ok!" She said spanking him yet again.

**Later That Night at Blaine's House.**

"Come on Lopez just tell me where you and Ryder went to during first period" Blaine asked as he got the Enchiladas out of the oven.

"Did I tell you that you look better with your glasses" Santana said trying to change the subject. "Ok table is set, Enchiladas are ready and we just have to wait for Mama Andrade and mysterious guest to arrive!" She said getting some sodas out of the fridge.

"Lopez don't change the subject, oh wait I forgot to tell you that Ryder texted me and said that Sebastian is ok, he will be back to school tomorrow. Apparently there was no major issues, just the busted lip and he will have 2 black eyes, luckily there were no broken bones just some serious bruises but he's doing fine." Blaine said helping Santana with the drinks.

"Even tough I still don't like him, I'm glad he's doing fine" Santana said "And about first period just drop it the less you know the better"

The front door open and Blaine rushed to it to help his mom with the luggage.

"Blaine, Hijo we're home!" Mrs. Andrade said.

"Mom, I missed you so much… even though it was just 2 days" He said hugging and kissing his mom trying his best not to cry.

"Mama Andrade!" Santana said hugging Mrs. Andrade. "Welcome back! I made Enchiladas for diner, Blaine did not help at all I made them all by myself"

"Hi Santana! I missed you and your… what's a better word for lies? Playful way to bend the truth? Mrs. Andrade said making Santana and Blaine laugh.

Before any of them could say anything else, a very masculine voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hola Blaine"


	9. Chapter 9 Something Bad (part one)

**A/N: So here it is Chapter 9... i had to break it into 2 parts cus i felt like it was getting too long! So this part is right before we do a time jump to Nationals right before their summer break! **

**Thanks to all of you that keep reading my fic! Dylan, John, Shane, Becky, Miss Amy, Loki, Meme, Crystalline, Miss Elenath and everyone that takes their time to read it... i hate being all annoying but feedbacks are awesome! So if you don't mind PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Special thanks to Gleek4Snix for making my profile pic! ****Isn't she the most!? To say the least!?**

"Something Bad (part one)"

"Edgar, what are you doing here? Mom, what is he doing here?" Blaine said as his face became pale and he took 2 steps back still in shock.

"Blaine, sweetie let's sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Mrs. Andrade said taking Blaine's cold and sweaty hands and guided him to the dining room. "Edgar, come on we all need to talk." She said as they all made their way to the dining room.

"I'm gonna go home and let you guys have some privacy… Mama Andrade I'm so glad you're back!" Santana said kissing Mrs. Andrade.

"Please stay Santana, you're family too. Edgar, this is Santana, she's like a daughter to me and Blaine's best friend… Santana this is Edgar, a friend of the family that will be living with us." Mrs. Andrade said.

"What do you mean he will be living with us?" Blaine asked clearly upset.

"Hijo, a lot has happened since we left Mexico... Luis, Edgar's dad was not who we thought he was… Blaine, Edgar's mom is dead… Luis killed her, Luis killed Maricruz." Mrs. Andrade started to cry and so did Edgar.

Blaine was in shock, he couldn't say anything. He was speechless. Santana placed her arm around him and started to pat his back. Blaine felt sorry for Edgar and seeing him cry reminded him of when he lost his dad and how Edgar was there for him. Without thinking twice, he got up his chair and went to hug his former best friend and he started to cry with him.

"Edgar, I know how much you loved your mom. I'm sorry that this is happening to you… I'm here for you and so is my mom, please count on us." Blaine said hugging Edgar but Edgar wouldn't say anything or hug him back, Edgar was just crying.

"Maricruz had talked to me and made me promise her that if anything ever happened to her or Luis, that we would watch over Edgar." Mrs. Andrade said wiping her tears away. "Luis is in prison and he will be there for the rest of his life."

"Lisa, can you show me where I'll be staying." Edgar asked Mrs. Andrade.

"Of course sweetie, Blaine please take him to the guest room and…" She couldn't finish the last sentence because there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom, it's probably Sam, I had invited him to eat dinner with us… Is that ok?" Blaine asked his mom.

"No problem, go open the door and hurry so that you can take Edgar to the guest room." While Blaine was opening the door, Mrs. Andrade asked Edgar if he was ok, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Lisa, I'm not ok. I hate my life, I hate my dad and I hope he rots in hell." Edgar said with hate and anger in his eyes.

"Buenas noches Señora Andrade, como esta usted?" Sam asked Mrs. Andrade how she was, in a near perfect Spanish. His accent was minimal and it made Blaine blush and smile.

"Hola Samuel, Your spanish is getting really good!" She said hugging the blond boy. "Edgar this is one of my students, Samuel Evans. Sam this is Edgar."

Sam thought Edgar looked like Tom Welling, AKA Clark Kent from Smallville and that's when it dawned on him that this was Edgar, the Edgar that used to be Blaine's best friend, the Edgar that punched Blaine. Sam felt angry and wanted to punch Edgar right there in front of everybody. Usually Sam is a gentleman but this time he was cold and rude.

"Sup" Sam said looking at Edgar and fletching his fists.

"Hola" Edgar Said. "Lisa I'm not really hungry, Is it ok if I just go to the room I'm sleeping in? I'm really tired."

"Yeah sure, Blaine can you take him and help him with his luggage?" Mrs. Andrade asked "Oh and take my luggage to my room please."

"I'll help you Flaquito, errrr I mean Blaine…" Sam said, causing Mrs. Andrade to look at Blaine trying to ask why Sam was calling him that. Blaine was really embarrassed and just shook his head and smiled.

"Let's go Edgar, this way" Blaine said carrying Edgar's luggage while Sam carried Mrs. Andrade's.

While the boys were upstairs, Mrs. Andrade couldn't wait to ask Santana what was going on.

"Santana, what the heck was that all about?" She asked her.

"Trouty is interested in our little boy!" She squealed and smiled.

"Santana be nice! So Sam is gay?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Bisexual, he's had his eye on Blaine since the first day of school!" Santana loved talking to Mrs. Andrade and thought that there was nothing wrong with telling her what had happened while she was in Mexico.

"Wow ok, well I just hope that he doesn't hurt Blaine and that they're both happy" Mrs. Andrade seemed happy but Santana knew that something was bothering her.

"Trouty… I mean Sam is a good boy mama and he will take care of Blaine, I'll make sure of that!" She said trying to make Mrs. Andrade laugh.

"What would we do without you Santana?" She said as she smiled at the young girl.

**Upstairs**

"Hey Blaine take this to your mom's room I don't want to intrude" Sam said handing Blaine the luggage.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Blaine said walking towards his mom's room.

"So you and Blaine are best friends since you were little huh?" Sam asked with his hand on his pockets looking at Edgar.

"What's it to you? Are you fucking that little faggot." Edgar said snorting.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Edgar by the throat.

"Blaine is not my boyfriend but he's my best friend and he is not alone. And that better be the last time you refer to him in such a vulgar way." Sam shouted at Edgar. He released him and started to walk out at the same time that Blaine was making his way to Edgar's room.

"Blaine" Sam said with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, let's go eat" Blaine said leaving Edgar alone in his room.

**_"Pinche Gringo, this is not the end." _**Edgar thought to himself as he watched Blaine and Sam head downstairs.

Mrs. Andrade, Santana, Blaine and Sam ate dinner and talked about Edgar living with them and how it was too late for him to go to school this year. They also talked about Sam's trip to Honduras and Nationals, which was only 3 weeks away.

"The program I'm going to urges the participants to leave everything behind, no cell phones, no laptops, nothing. They say they do this so that you can really focus on helping." Sam said as he took the last bite of his enchilada.

"How are you going to keep in touch with your family and friends…?" Blaine asked kind of worried.

"Well I can still write and send letters, but I think I'm just gonna take those 2 months and disconnect from everybody and really focus on what I'll be doing over there." He answered noticing that Blaine was a little sad that they would be separated for all that time.

"Ok" Was all Blaine could come up with.

"Well I have to go home, do you need a ride lips?" Santana said as she got up, trying to make things less awkward.

"No thanks, I brought my truck, but I think I should go home too. Thank you for dinner Señora Andrade, it was delicioso!" He said smiling at her.

"You're very welcome Sam, but I didn't cook this was all Santana and Blaine" She said winking at Blaine.

"Well you guys are good cooks, thanks for dinner!" He said as he started to say goodbye to Mrs. Andrade and Santana.

"Hey Andrade, come here" Santana told Blaine. "Are you Ok? You seem sad"

"I'm still shocked at what happened with Edgar's parents and that He's gonna live with us" Blaine said trying to convince Santana that that was the reason why he was sad.

"Yeah, that sucks but stop lying to me, You're sad because Lady Lips is gonna be gone for 2 months and you won't be able to talk to him" She said punching Blaine's shoulder.

"Damn it Lopez, that hurted!" Blaine said rubbing his shoulder. "You know me too well amiga, I'm gonna miss him… but maybe if we survive being apart for 2 months, it will bring us closer together right…?" He asked his best friend.

"I guess it's one of those things that only time will tell. Just enjoy these last 3 weeks Blaine and don't worry about the future." Santana said spanking Blaine. "I gotta go, Andrade see you tomorrow!"

As she got in her car she texted someone.

"Sweet dreams Britt, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow xoxo"- Santana

"Be careful love, get some rest"- Brittany

Santana smiled and she drove home.

Blaine walked Sam to his car and punched him and smiled at him.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Sam said smiling and rubbing his arm..

"I heard what Edgar said and how you defended me. No other boy has ever done that for me Sam. Thank you so much." He said smiling and blushing. "You really make me happy Sammy"

"Anything for my flaquito, and it will be like that from now on. Nobody messes with you, I'm here to look after you and make you happy." Sam said as he hugged Blaine. Both boys were looking into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when the front door opened and Mrs. Andrade came out.

"Blaine, I need help taking out the trash!" She yelled with some trash bags on her hand.

Both boys started to laugh and Sam punched Blaine's shoulder. "Saved by the bell… I mean trash bags…" He said as he got in his car and turned the engine on.

"Hey, text me when you get home ok!?" Blaine said to Sam.

"Will do" He replied smiling and waving goodbye. He turned off his truck and got out to help Blaine with the trash.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Sam grabbed the trash bags and placed them in the trash can.

"I know that you're worried about my Honduras trip but everything's gonna be ok B. We're gonna make it… I mean I know that we're just friends and that we don't know what tomorrow holds, but I do know that I will always be here for you" Sam said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I believe you" Blaine said smiling at Sam. "Now get home and don't foget to text me when you get there!"

Sam just smiled back and drove off. A few minutes later Blaine's phone buzzed.

"I'm home Flaquito. See you tomorrow" – Sammy.

"Good night Sammy." – Flaquito.

As Blaine and his mom made their way upstairs, they could hear Edgar crying in his room. They both looked at each other and knew that they both felt bad for what had happened to Edgar. They didn't say anything, they just went to sleep.

While in her room, Mrs. Andrade couldn't stop thinking of what she learned on her trip to Mexico, not only did Luis kill Maricruz, he also killed Mauricio Andrade, Blaine's dad. She wanted to tell Blaine, but wanted to wait until the right time.

"Good Morning B, need a ride" – Sammy.

Blaine loved receiving texts from Sam, they always made him smile like a fool in love.

"Hi Sammy, I'm already here" – Flaquito.

"Wow, look at that, I thought you weren't a morning person? Why did you wake up early? Did Edgar do something!?" – Sammy.

"No, he was still asleep when I woke up. I didn't want to see him so I just woke up earlier and came to school." - Flaquito.

"Ok Flaquito, see you at school in a few."- Sammy.

"Hey Blaine, wait up" Someone shouted from the end of the hall.

"Sebastian, how are you? You don't look too good" Blaine said with a concerned look in his face.

"I'm fine, it's just bruises, Hey listen, I wanted to apologize for the other day in the cafeteria. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am sorry and I wanted you to know that" Sebastian said looking down.

"It's in the past man, let's forget it happened" Blaine said putting his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"All this time I was afraid to come out because I knew that my 'friends' wouldn't accept me but now that it has happened, I feel liberated." Sebastian said smiling and feeling at peace with himself.

"How did your parents take the news?" Blaine asked as they started walking down the hall.

"They don't care" Sebastian said.

"That's great, so they don't care about your sexual preference?" Blaine said looking at Sebastian.

"No. I mean they don't care about me. They went to the hospital and after they saw that I was ok they went to Europe." Sebastian said with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry man, that sucks." Blaine said to Sebastian.

"Hey, what's up guys." Ryder said as he caught up with the boys.

"Hey Ryder" Blaine said hugging Ryder.

"Ryder, thank you for saving my life yesterday." Sebastian said looking at Ryder.

"No problem, nobody deserves what they were doing to you" Ryder said to Sebastian.

"Hey guys I have to go, Sebastian I'm glad you're doing better" Blaine said walking towards his locker.

"Wait for me, I'll go with you" Ryder said catching up with Blaine leaving Sebastian alone. He stood there watching Blaine and Ryder walk off laughing and being playful with each other.

"I hope you learned your lesson Seb, you're either with me or against me" Kurt said as he appeared in front of Sebastian.

"Get the fuck out of my face Kurt. This is all your fault. I'm lucky Ryder was there to save my life" Sebastian said walking away from Kurt.

"I told you this would happen. How is it my fault?" Kurt said chuckling.

Sebastian turned to face Kurt and smiled. "You know what? Thank you Kurt. I am happy this happened. Everybody knows I'm gay and I don't have to hide who I am and I can find someone who loves me. I feel sorry for you, you could've had it all with me but your obsession with Sam and Blaine will only ruin your life. Now stay the fuck away from me."

Kurt was speechless and pissed off, he was looking for a comeback but couldn't come up with anything so he just left. When he started to walk away he bumped into Santana and Brittany.

"Nice haircut Bitch!" Santana said as she laughed and got her phone out and took a picture of him. "It looked better yesterday before you shaved it all off"

Kurt stopped and rolled his eyes, he then turned to face Santana. "Yeah, I like it a lot! Hey you know what I heard yesterday? I heard that sometimes you have to give karma a hand" He said raising an eyebrow walking away from both girls.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Nothing he's just loco. How did it go with Mike?" Santana asked Brittany messing with her ponytail.

"He was actually relieved, he said a relationship would mess with his grades and he couldn't afford to take time away from studying since finals are coming up. We stayed friends and I'm glad! I don't like awkward situations" Brittany said linking her arm with Santana's.

"Britt, not here… someone might see us" Santana said blushing and pulling her arm out, she was looking around to see if anybody had witnessed their arm action.

"Santana, calm down there's nothing wrong with two girls holding hands or linking arms." Brittany said sounding a little upset.

"I know Britt but I don't want to risk it, please understand" Santana said pleading with Brittany.

"Ok, I'll see you at practice. I would say I love you but I don't want someone to hear that and for you to freak out" Brittany said leaving Santana alone.

**_"Damn it, why do things have to be this way"_** Santana thought to herself standing in the hallway alone.

**Booty Camp**

"Hi!" Sam said as he hugged Blaine.

"Hey!, where have you been?" Blaine said smiling at Sam.

" I was at my locker and then I was talking to some of the guys from the football team. Dude you look really good without your glasses" Sam said staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Stop it! I'm gonna wear my glasses again if you keep telling me that every day you see me" Blaine said blushing.

"Calm down it's been 2 days, let's see today is Wednesday, you got them Tuesday, so yeah 2 days. Talking about days of the week… what are you doing Friday?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Mmm let's see, school, booty camp and then home. Why?" Blaine asked wondering what Sam had in mind.

"Iron Man 3 has been out and I haven't gone to see it, with the whole moving not moving thing… Wanna go with me?" He asked making a sad puppy face and making his lips bigger than they usually were.

"Well who could say no to that face? Let's go! You buy the tickets and I'll get the snacks?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I invited you so I pay for everything" Sam said with a serious voice.

"Fine then I wont go" Blaine said in a childish voice trying to make Sam laugh.

"FINE! You pay for the snacks and I'll pay for the tickets" Sam said smiling at Blaine. "But after nationals all of that's gonna change" Sam said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? What's happening after nationals?" Blaine asked Sam turning on his chair to look into Sam's eyes.

"All right guys we have to practice real hard these last 3 weeks. I have the songs ready and now I have the solos, so pay attention here they go" Mr. Schuester said as Santana made her way to sit next to Blaine. She was the last member to walk in.

"Just be patient B, You'll find out after nationals. Now hush, Mr Schue is talking!" Sam said focusing on Mr. Schue and leaving Blaine wondering what he was talking about.

"Lopez, are you ok?" Blaine whispered to Santana, he didn't want to get in trouble with his teacher.

"No, but I'll tell you later" Santana said with a very sad face looking at Brittany. The blonde cheerio just looked the other way.

"Lady Marmalade, Lauren you will be the 'host' just like Missy Elliot did in the video. Quinn you will sing the part sung by Mya, Santana you will sing Lil' Kim's part, Brittany you will do Pink's part and Mercedes will do Christina Aguilera's. Sugar, Kitty and Marley you guys will be back up dancers and back up vocals." Mr Schue said clapping his hands. "Ok any questions?"

All the girls were excited with their parts and were talking amongst themselves.

"Mr. Schue, you forgot about me" Rachel said irritated by the fact that she didn't get a solo, not even back up vocals.

"Rachel you will sing the solo 'The Way We Were', I didn't forget about you. I don't have to tell you girls to do your best because you always make me proud. That first place trophy is ours!" The teacher said encouraging the girls.

"What about us Mr. Schue" Finn asked.

"Boys there will be 2 teams one team dressed like pilots will sing 'Danger Zone' and the other team will sing 'Old Time Rock and Roll' dressed like Tom Cruise from the most famous scene in Risky Business." Mr Schue said. The girls started howling and screaming things like "hot" and "sexy" at the boys.

"Ok girls settle down" The teacher continued with his plans for nationals. "Sam, Jake, Puck, Ryder, and Mike will be team Risky Business with Sam taking the lead and Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Artie will be team Danger Zone with Finn taking the lead."

"This is gonna be awesome" Sam said getting his team together.

"Before we start practice I want to remind you to look for a picture of a loved one that you have lost or maybe someone that influenced you that is no longer with us. While Rachel sings 'The Way We Were' all of you will join her on stage with the picture of your loved one and that way we can provide a proper tribute to the ones we've lost" Mr. Schue said looking proudly at all his students. "Nationals will be here in Lima at the Veterans Memorial Civic and Convention Center of Lima, let's get it started guys!"

After practice most of the kids were already gone and the remaining were getting their stuff ready.

"Britt, can we talk?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Santana, I'm sorry I was so difficult today. I just lost it because I want us to be together. I broke up with Mike and there's nothing stopping us from being together but I promised you that I was gonna be patient and I will." Brittany said looking down.

Santana felt terrible and hugged Brittany.

"Hey someone will see us" Brittany said pushing her away.

"I don't care, there's nothing wrong with 2 girls hugging each other" Santana said winking at Brittany. "Want to come to the store with me, I need to buy food for Aragorn."

"I love your cat! Yeah let's go, we can take my car" Brittany said. As they both grabbed their stuff and walked to the parking lot.

**_"So she has a cat…"_** Kurt thought to himself smiling and looking at Brittany and Santana leaving.

"What is he doing here?" Sam said looking at the choir room entrance.

"Who?" Blaine asked turning to see for himself. "Edgar? What are you doing here?"

"Lisa asked me to come meet you guys here to go eat dinner at some Italian restaurant. She said to come get you at the choir room." Edgar said with a calmed voice. He bent down to tie the shoe laces to his black converse. The boy looked good with his jeans and blue shirt.

"Hey Blaine, who's your friend?" Sugar asked staring and smiling at Edgar.

"Hi, I'm Edgar. Blaine is my best friend, we're practically brothers!" Edgar replied giving Sugar a flirty smile and winking at her as they both shook hands and he even dared to kiss her cheek. "That's how we say hello in Mexico" he said winking at her yet again.

"Well you're not in Mexico, here in the states we respect ladies" Sam said rudely and staring at Edgar.

"Shut up Sam, he can kiss me anytime he wants" Sugar replied handing Edgar a card with her number. "Call me!"

"Stalk you" Edgar replied making Sugar laugh. "Can I talk to both of you?" He asked Sam and Blaine.

"What's going on Edgar?" Blaine asked sitting down next to Sam and gesturing Edgar to sit in front of them.

"Sorry about yesterday. I was tired from the trip and I just lost my mom. I wasn't thinking straight and I made some remarks about you Blaine that I'm not proud of, Sam being the gentleman he is defended you and I feel embarrassed. So again I'm sorry and I hope we can put this behind us." Edgar said looking at Blaine giving him a warm smile. "I really hope we can go back to how we were 'chaparro', I really miss you"

"Bullshit, what you said was really hurtful and what about the punch? Blaine you can't believe what he's saying!" Sam was shouting, enraged and was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"Sam, please calm down, Edgar I don't believe you. I'm not gonna lie, I have missed you, our friendship and you being there for me, but I was really hurt when you insulted me. I'm not talking about the punch, because your words hurt a lot more, what you said in Mexico and what you said last night, oh and please don't call me chaparro." Blaine said clearly upset but relaxed and serene.

"I know that it's hard to believe me, but since I'm going to be living with you and Lisa, I don't want for things to be awkward or unbearable." Edgar said trying to sound believable.

"I agree, let's be civil and mature, but don't expect for things to go back to what they were." Blaine said extending his hand for Edgar to shake it.

"Thanks, I hope that with time you will see how sorry I am and we can go back to being Edgar and Blaine, the best of friends." Edgar said shaking Blaine's hand, smiling at both boys.

"Sam you want to come with us?" Blaine asked turning to Sam, smiling at him.

"I can't, I had promised Quinn I would go with her to the mall. Hey can I talk to you… Alone!?" He said looking at Edgar with rage in his eyes.

"B, I don't trust this guy… please be careful" Sam said looking down but clenching his fists.

"I don't trust him either, but I don't want for things to be all weird at the house**... **My mom doesn't know that Edgar punched me. I never told her about that, I just told her that he got upset and that we had stopped talking." Blaine said walking around the piano to get his bag, Sam following him. "Imagine if I told her?"

Edgar could hear everything the boys were saying so he said

"I'll wait for you at Lisa's classroom." As he exited the room.

"You need to tell her! What if he hits you again? That guy is an asshole, I can't stand him!" Sam said grinding his teeth angrily.

"Sam, I have never seen you like this, you always see the good in people… maybe he truly is sorry." Blaine said looking at Sam.

"That's what I'm scared of, If he truly is sorry… I mean, he's your first crush, he was your best friend. You guys were really close and I'm scared that now that he's back, you will want to start something with him." Sam said with sadness in his eyes.

Blaine couldn't help it and smiled and hugged Sam. "We agreed that we were going to get to know each other more and I love that we are doing that**...** I really don't want to rush into anything but even if we are not a couple, you are my best friend and I love you Sammy**... **You're not gonna lose me!" Blaine said making the other boy ease up and smile.

"I'm sorry I'm so insecure… but that guy really gets under my skin, oh and what the hell does chaparro mean?" Sam asked Blaine.

"It means shorty but please don't call me that, He used to call me that when we were friends… hey not to sound all girly and sentimental but promise me that no matter what we will always be friends and that we will always be there for each other." Blaine said looking intensely into Sam's eyes.

"Awww Blainey wants to be my BFF? Wait let me get my notebook we can write our names together and write BFF's all over it" Sam said laughing causing Blaine to punch him. "Ouch!" he said still laughing.

"Jerk!" Blaine said looking a little sad.

"B, I'm always gonna be here for you, we will always be friends, no matter what happens**...** Friends for life!" Sam said hugging the shorter boy. "I was just teasing you but you know I love you, you're my best friend and nothing can ever change that**... **Now let's get going, I'll call you whenever I get home." Sam said with a big smile on his face.

"Ok, have fun with Quinn!" Blaine said grabbing his backpack and making his way to his mom's class room. He turned and smiled at Sam who was busy getting his stuff together, he couldn't help but think how great it felt to have someone like Sam in his life.

Waiting for Blaine to be gone Kurt Approached Sam.

"Sam, can you give me a ride home?"

"Hey Kurt, I'm going to the mall with Quinn, sorry dude." Sam answered pulling up his phone to locate Quinn.

"I'll come with! I need to get some stuff." Kurt said inviting himself.

"Sure, I don't think Quinn will mind!" Sam said. "She's waiting for me at the front of the school, let's go" As both boys made their way to meet up with Quinn, Sam felt the need to tell Kurt about his plans with Blaine.

"So, I asked Blaine to the movies this Friday… and we're getting to know each other better. I wanted you to know from me… I know that you thought that maybe you and I…." Sam couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'm happy for you Samuel! Hey so was that hot guy Blaine's ex or something?" Kurt said instigating.

"Why do you think that he's an ex?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the way he looks at Blaine and don't get me started on how Blaine was looking at him… I just hope you don't get your heart broken… I mean there's something there between those two." Kurt said linking his arm with Sam's.

"They were never together, Blaine liked him but the guy is an asshole and punched him after Blaine told him he had feelings for him. He's gonna be living with them but you're wrong, they're not even friends." Sam answered upset at what Kurt was telling him, unlinking his arm.

"Hey, you ok Sam?" Quinn said as they both met up with her.

"I'm Fine!" He answered rude and upset.

"Quinnie! Sam invited me to go with you to the mall but I just remembered that I have something to take care of… Have fun guys! I'll see you when you get home Samuel!" Kurt said leaving Quinn and Sam alone.

"What's going on, you don't look or sound fine." Quinn asked Sam.

"Blaine Ex-Crush… He moved in with them and Kurt just made me realize that Blaine might still be interested in him" Sam told Quinn making the girl laugh.

"Sweetie, you can be so dumb sometimes and now that we're friends again, I can tell you these things. Kurt is Jealous! He is gonna try everything to keep you and Blaine apart." She said making sure Sam listened to her.

"I don't know Q, I told Kurt already that Blaine and I are sort of dating… He said that he was happy for me… and that the way Blaine looks at Edgar and the way Edgar looks at him means that there's something there…." Sam said with sadness in his voice.

"Sam, do you see it too? What Kurt is talking about?" Quinn stopped and held Sam's hand.

"Honestly? I don't Quinn… but the doubt has been there since last night when I met Edgar, and now that Kurt brought it up… I don't know it just made me doubt even more…." Sam said looking down.

"You're such an amazing guy and quite frankly I don't understand where your insecurities come from. Deep down you know that Blaine has feelings for you, he feels the same way you feel about him and I don't think this guy living with him will change that" She said as they got in her car.

"I hate feeling like this… but you're right, Edgar living there doesn't change anything…" Sam said trying to convince himself.

**On the other side of town at the only pet store in Lima.**

"I had never been here before, I think it's cool that they let you bring your pets!" Brittany said walking with Santana, who was pushing a shopping cart with Aragorn in it.

"Yeah, I like bringing Aragorn here to get his food and toys and just to get out of the house" Santana said.

"He's just so adorable!" Brittany said petting the cat. "But not as cute and adorable as you" She said kissing Santana's cheek.

"Britt, not here please… The owners know my dad and they might see us…" Santana said looking everywhere to see if she was seen.

"This is ridiculous, not at school, not here, what's next? I won't be able to talk to you at all?" Brittany said walking away from Santana. Santana followed her and stopped her on the next aisle.

"Please Britt, I know I'm asking for a lot but… I just can't come out yet… I can't…" She was interrupted by Brittany.

"I know I said I would be patient, but I just can't understand why you think people will tell your dad, it's not like we're having sex or anything close to it… listen I have to go, I need some time alone… call me when you're ready Santana…" Brittany said going back to their shopping cart to get her purse.

Santana followed her with tears in her eyes.

"Santana, where's Aragorn?" Brittany asked her.

"What? What do you mean?" She said as she pushed Brittany out of the way to look at the empty shopping cart.

While the girls were arguing, a boy wearing sunglasses and a hat, took Santana's cat and walked towards the exit.

"He was right here… Aragorn! Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Brittany said looking around the aisles.

"He never does that, he's a lazy cat… He always stays in the cart… Something's wrong." Santana said looking all over the store.

Both girls spent the next 20 minutes asking everyone in the store if anybody had seen the cat, but sadly nobody had.

"Let's go home, we'll make flyers and get Blaine, Sam and the rest to help us look for him… Don't worry, we'll find him!" Brittany said trying to make her friend feel better.

"This is all my fault, I should've never told you I had feelings for you, this is God punishing me for having unnatural feelings!" Santana said as she started to cry.

"Don't say that, we will find him" Brittan said putting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Weren't you leaving? And don't expect my call anytime soon, I lied… I don't like girls, I don't like you!" She screamed as she ran towards her car leaving Brittany at the store's parking lot.

The boy that took the cat, was watching from afar. "She was right, Karma sometimes needs a hand…" He said to himself smiling and walking away from the store.

**Breadstix.**

"I know this is going to be hard to adjust to Edgar, but I am here for whatever you need" Mrs. Andrade said as she held on to Edgar's hand.

"Thank you Lisa, you have been nothing but nice to me these last couple of days… I really don't know how to thank you" Edgar said smiling at Lisa.

"Here we go, we have Chicken Alfredo, Chicken Scampi and a Shrimp Risotto. Do you folks need anything else?" The waitress asked as she placed the food in front of them.

"We're good, thank you." Lisa said. "Let's eat!"

"I need to get a job… I don't want to be a burden" Edgar said taking a bite of his Chicken Scampi.

"Sweetie, you're not a burden… you're practically family, and your mom left you a lot of money. The lawyer said he would call us next month to deposit the money into your account so you don't really need a job" Lisa said eating and looking at Edgar.

Blaine kept looking at his Chicken Alfredo, playing with it and just staring into it.

"I want to work, plus it will give me a little distraction when you guys are at school… Do you know of any places that are hiring chaparro?" Edgar asked looking at Blaine. Blaine gave him a murderous look and said.

"I told you not to call me chaparro…" He continued playing with his food, ignoring his question.

"Blaine, you don't' have to be so rude!" Lisa said, getting after Blaine.

"It's ok Lisa… I deserve that, It's obvious that he hasn't forgiven the punch I gave him…" Edgar said still sounding embarrassed.

Blaine's eyes looked as if they were going to come out of their socket and started to choke on his food.

"You did what to my son!?" Lisa asked in a not so sweet tone. "Blaine? Are you ok?" She asked getting up and started to try and help Blaine with whatever he was choking with.

"I'm fine mom…" He answered taking a sip of his peach tea.

"Why didn't you tell me this son?" She said with a worried look on her face looking at Blaine. "And how dare you hit my son?" She said looking angry at Edgar.

Edgar was scared, he had never seen Lisa Andrade act this way, he wasn't aware that Lisa was like a lioness defending her cub, when it came to her son.

"Mom, it was my fault… I tried to kiss him and he punched me… no big deal…" Blaine said trying to calm his mom down.

"NO BIG DEAL!? Blaine he punched you, he's clearly a homophobe and he is going to be living with us" Lisa said still enraged.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry that I punched him… I know that I ruined our friendship and now you think the worse of me… I am not a homophobe, in fact after he kissed me, I started thinking a lot about it and I'm ok with it. I reacted that way because of the way I was raised, my dad is a homophobe and when Blaine kissed me I reacted the way I thought my dad would've reacted, but I don't want to be anything like him." Edgar said trying to fight back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. " Blaine, If I could turn back time, I would've never punched you… I truly am sorry and Lisa, I can assure you that his will never happen again."

"I'm sorry if I overreacted Edgar, but since Mauricio died it's been only me and Blaine and I will do everything to protect him against anything that tries to hinder him." Lisa said holding her son's hand. "Blaine, I don't want this to happen again… If something bad happens to you, you have to tell me… How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's going on!?

"I didn't want to worry you mom and it's in the past… plus I'm not a little boy anymore… I can take care of myself. Don't get me wrong! I love you and I love that you want to protect me, but there will be things that you won't be able to protect me from… But knowing that you love me and that you're here for me means the world to me and I really love you mom." Blaine said kissing his mom's cheek.

"I will call the lawyer when we get home and ask for an advance to go live at a hotel while I get the rest of the money, I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused." Edgar said looking at both Lisa and Blaine.

"Edgar, I'm sorry I have been so distant and maybe even rude towards you… It's just hard to go back to the way things were before the kiss… I promise that I will put some effort into getting back our friendship…. And you don't have to go anywhere, I have lost a parent too and I know how hard it is…" Blaine said looking at Edgar.

"He's right sweetie, you're staying with us and that's that. Once you turn 18, I can't stop you from staying with us but until then, there's no other choice… you're stuck with us" Lisa said winking at Edgar and grabbing his hand.

"Thank you so much Lisa… I know that being with you and Blaine will ease the pain of losing both my parents… " Edgar said squeezing Lisa's hand.

"I'm going to the movies with Sam this Friday after school… you want to come with us? We're watching Iron Man 3" Blaine said in an effort to try and be nice to Edgar.

"I love super hero movies! Is Sam gonna be ok with me going?" Edgar asked Blaine.

"Yeah, he will be ok with it…." Blaine said looking at his phone to check the time, wondering how Sam would take the news of Edgar tagging along with them.


End file.
